Rebirth to meet Again
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: He disappeared, no traces of coming back. Upon finding him, he was dead. Tsuna was devastated until him with the Ex-Arcobaleno travel back in time for unknown reason, meeting the teenager comrade who had died on their time. Soon, a wish pays the price, leaving grief to many. Character Death with moderate OOC&Yaoi, slight supernatural things. Rebirth of Romance. R27
1. The Pain of your Death & Time Travel

**Current timeline: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome in age of 24 while Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro are on age of 25. Destroyed Arcobaleno Curse and currently on their adult form. Sawada Tsunayoshi the 10th boss was now had taken over the Vongola Famiglia, successful in turning back the Vongola's greatest glory, Vigilante Famiglia.**

 _Reborn and Tsuna were on Tsuna's room, alone. Tsuna was trying to stop Reborn for a certain reason._

" _I need to go Dame Tsuna." Reborn told him, trying to free himself from Vongola Decimo's arms._

 _Tsuna shook his head aggressively, not wanting to let him go. His hyper intuition was telling him NEVER EVER LET HIM GO._

" _Why? Why do you have to leave? Can't you just stay?" Tsuna asked Reborn, desperate on never letting him go._

 _Reborn knew that and answered, "I have to Dame Tsuna, I have to."_

 _Tsuna's tears soon came down to his eyes. He tightened his arms even more around Reborn's arms._

" _If you wanted to quit being a hitman… then stay… JUST STAY WITH ME REBORN!" Tsuna cried in desperate._

 _That made Reborn stop for a moment, surprise on what he was hearing. After being froze, he started pushing him away again._

" _Dame Tsuna I can't stay beside you." Reborn reasoned him._

" _WHY? Please Reborn… please… don't… don't leave me!" Tsuna cried even more._

 _Reborn too doesn't want to leave but he has to do it._

" _Why won't you let me go Dame Tsuna? Your already a boss, a successful and strong one, there's no need for me to be here with you. My job is done, you no longer need me." Reborn said._

 _Tsuna kept crying as he grip his arms even more, "B-but Reborn… I… I…" Tsuna was hesitating and Reborn was waiting for him to continue. Finally, Tsuna got a courage to say it out loud, "I LOVE YOU!"_

 _Reborn was taken aback, seriously? Tsuna loved him?_

 _Tsuna continued, "I love you so damn much that I don't want you to leave. You are like my everything Reborn. I don't care if you don't accept my feelings, all I want is for you to stay by my side, watch over me, torture me if you like, I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY WITH ME!"_ _Tsuna looked up to see Reborn._

 _Reborn froze on the sudden confession. He doesn't know what to feel right now. He admitted to himself, he loved Tsuna. He had fallen in love to his Dame brunette Student which it's not supposed to happen but it did._

 _Reborn took the opportunity to free himself and quickly hug him. Tsuna was shock but then accepted the hug as he return it back and keep crying to his shoulder._

" _Stay with me… please" Tsuna begged in cries to Reborn's ears._

 _Reborn hid his grip of his hands. He was showing pain, he doesn't like the way things happen. Reborn wanting to stay by his side but can't, wanting to return the love but can't, wanting to smell him but can't, wanting to feel his warm but can't and wanting… to see his orb eyes and face again... but can't._

" _Dame Tsuna" Reborn called out softly which made Tsuna stop sobbing for a bit. Leon on Reborn's fedora slowly going to his master's arms, Reborn spoke, "Remember my name Dame Tsuna."_

" _Reborn?"_

" _Only you are permitted to know my name. You will not say my name to anyone, you will carry my name to your mind and heart until you die. Do you understand me… Tsuna?"_

 _Tsuna was surprised, Reborn just called him without adding 'Dame' in his name. Tsuna nod, promising he will keep the name._

 _Reborn smiled from behind, "Only you Tsuna, no one else." Reborn then whisper his real name to Tsuna's ears which he found it surprising._

 _Reborn pulled out from the hug and gave a kiss. Tsuna happily returned back the kiss, liking how it feels but… something wasn't right. It's like… something was wrong to Reborn._

 _After they broke, Tsuna was about to ask what's wrong but something took him by surprise. Reborn's eyes, they were not black but gray._

" _Re-Reborn… your eyes…" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn, "I Love You Tsuna… and… Good Bye."_

 _Tsuna was about to react when something hit him from behind. It was Leon in his form of a stun gun. Slowly, Tsuna's consciousness was losing._

' _Re… born'_

* * *

Tsuna woke up from a dream, yes, he was dreaming about that day Reborn completely disappeared. It was already almost a year ever since his disappearance. Tsuna felt wetness on his cheeks, tears still coming out to his eyes. Tsuna took the pillow beside him and hug it tightly as he cry even more.

'Reborn… where are you?'

Soon Gokudera went in to his boss room, planning to wake him but what he saw was something that crushed his heart. His Juudaime was crying again. It's been like that ever since Reborn left them. They all tried to find the ex-Hitman but never found, like he had completely disappeared.

They all knew about their boss's feelings to the ex-Hitman, it was actually obvious for Tsuna but none knew about Reborn's. They all planned to keep it quiet, waiting for the day their boss would confess to him.

Everyone was thinking a happy ending for the two but turned out to be worst. Tsuna indeed able to confess, just to stop him from disappearing and Reborn accepted that feeling, even so he disappeared. He never showed any sign of coming back or presence on where he is.

They all done everything just to find him but nothing, even Shoichi, Gianinni and Spanner's technology were useless on finding the ex-Hitman. Even so, they still haven't given up. They kept searching for him until now, even if it was almost a year ever since he disappeared.

Gokudera who was thinking about their past operation cut off when he heard more sobbing from his boss. He decided to let him know his presence, because of his depression he became unaware of his surroundings, leaving him guard less wherever he goes.

"Good Morning Juudaime, it's time for breakfast." Gokudera said in soft tone but can't hide his sadness for his Juudaime.

Tsuna heard him and slowly turned around. Tears still coming out and decide to wipe them.

"I'll be going then."

"I'll be waiting outside Juudaime, take your time."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera bowed down before leaving the room. Tsuna stared the ceiling for a minute before getting out the bed. He can't stop thinking about Reborn, not even ones.

* * *

Breakfast came and instead of loudness, it was quiet. No one can't give energy today, seeing their Sky, Tsuna depress once again, they all can't help but sad and worried for him. Yup, even Mukuro and Hibari.

Later, they all decide to give him a break on his paper work and let him have some fun. The Guardians tried making him happy which Tsuna was glad about. Even so, he can't stop being sad every time he thinks about him. They all knew but never gave up. They all decide to head to the beach, exclusive only for them. Tsuna and the others went to the car and head away. Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto were keeping Tsuna busy as they talk to each other. They wanted to let him forget about sad things, even if it's only a moment.

Soon, they were on the road where mountains surrounding the road. They chose the beach which was out of the city, a quiet place to say. As they go, Tsuna felt something. His hyper intuition was reacting. It was telling him to stop and head somewhere instead.

"Gokudera-kun stop the car." Tsuna immediately ordered.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned. He was the one driving.

"Just stop the car!" Tsuna shouted which made Gokudera obligated and park on the side of the road.

Everyone were confuse on why until Tsuna suddenly went out the car and run. They all followed, leaving the car. They all kept following Tsuna as he was running heading up on the mountain where his hyper intuition reacting. He soon reached the top and surprised on what he had seen. The others finally caught up and surprised on what they had seen like Tsuna.

There on the near cliff were seven graveyard stone but no name imprinted. But there was a man lying like he was sleeping. The familiar fedora, suit and hair curl on the side. It was the lost ex-hitman they been searching for so long, Reborn.

Tsuna's tears came out, finally he found him. "Reborn!" Tsuna called out as he run heading to him.

As he got near to him and kneel down, something surprised Tsuna. Why does he smell awful like he hasn't taken a bath for more than months? Letting that slide for now, he touched his chin which surprised even more. He's cold, so cold.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called out again.

He twists him around, making him see everything on the Ex-Hitman.

"Reborn? It's me, Tsuna, wake up. Reborn? Reborn!" Tsuna tried shaking him to wake up but doesn't.

That's when the others went to him except Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari. Ryohei checked on the ex-Hitman and surprised on what he had discovered.

"Sawada" Ryohei called, hesitating if he should tell him or not.

"What is it Oniisan? Is he okay? Will he get better?" Tsuna asked, not liking on how his Sun Guardian act.

Gokudera checked on him found out the Sun Guardian's hesitation, not liking it at all. He griped his hand, trying to hide the pain.

Ryohei began to tell him the truth, "Reborn is… dead… mostly almost a year ago."

Tsuna was shocked. 'No, that can't be. Reborn can't die, he can't! He's strong and number one Hitman, he can't die!'

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called which everyone turned on the swordsman. He pointed something which was not bit far from the ex-Hitman. It was Leon, also dead. His body was already colored brown, like a dried leaf.

Tsuna can no longer hold back as he cried even more and loudly.

They all have found the long lost ex-Hitman but no longer alive. The news soon spread, making those people who knew the ex-Hitman/Arcobaleno grief on his death. They all can't believe the news they had receive, until they had seen the body itself which confirms it.

They soon took a funeral, same place where they had found him. Not knowing who the other seven graves were, it must be some people that Reborn loved and choose to die with them. They all stayed quiet and pray for him, releasing their sadness on the death of their beloved friend, Hitman, comrade and so more.

The most one who broke out was Tsuna. He can't believe on what had happened. No one can also tell the reason of his death. There were no indication of wound, illness and so more. Then, how did he die? It was the only thing Tsuna wanted to know now. If ever someone was behind to all of that, he swore he'll kill that person.

* * *

After a week of his funeral, Tsuna was alone on his office, doing the same route line: paper works. He continued to study and sign them when he heard some kind of bell. He looked around, seeing no one. He decide to leave it be but then he heard another one.

Tsuna stood up, looking outside if there were people around but saw no one. He took a peek outside but saw no one. He closed the door and sigh, thinking it was his imagination. He turned around and walked back on his desk. When he got on the center, he heard another bell and that's when something strange came out underneath him.

It was a circle with strange writings around them. Tsuna who was about to get out on the circle when it produced too much brightness which made him cover his eyes. Soon when the light was gone, so was the circle and Tsuna.

* * *

Somewhere dark, eight 'THUDS' were heard on the room. It seems they were people.

"Ouch! ... Wha-what was that kora?" a certain person ask.

"Kora? Are you Colonnello?" Another voice asked.

"Wait, Fon?" A person named Colonnello asked.

"Ugh, what was that about?" A female voice asked.

"Lal are you alright?" Colonnello asked on someone near to him.

"Yeah, where the heck are we?" The female named Lal asked.

"C-can someone give some light?" A person terrified said.

Soon an orange flame flared out and all of them looked on the person who did it and it was Yuni, using the clear pacifier.

"Yuni?" Fon was surprised to see her.

Looking on everyone, it seems all of them were the ex-Arcobalenos, except Reborn.

"So it seems we're all here, united for some reason." Verde said as he pulls up his glasses to his eyes.

"Not only us." Viper said which became a questioned to everyone until finally noticing the last occupant. It was Tsuna, scratching his head from the hit.

"Sawada-san!" Yuni called surprise.

Tsuna saw them, confuse on what's going on. Later they all talked about what happened and made a conclusion.

"So in other words, all of us were sent here for unknown reason." Verde said, Fon added "Somewhere unknown as well."

"Guys, I found the door." Colonnello shouted which everyone followed.

The door shut tight as he kept pushing it in great force and finally opened. They were shock on what they had seen. They seemed to be in the large park, people were walking around, playing and so forth. They went out the room to see more of their surroundings and the room they were in. It seems to be the park's storage area. They scan their surroundings again.

"What's going on? More importantly, where are WE!?" The panic Skull asked.

They observed around once again and decided to asked some people. They were all speaking Italians, that only means they were still in Italy but somethings not right. Like many had changed.

They all kept walking around until something hit Colonnello.

"You got to be kidding me…" Colonnello whispered, pale. Colonnello quickly confirm if what he was thinking was true… it seems it did and became depress.

"What's wrong Colonnello?" Lal asked, strange for Colonnello to act this way.

Colonnello stayed quiet for a while before speaking, "Everyone… would you believe if I said we came back in time?"

They all found it questioning. "Mind clearing what you were trying to say Colonnello?" Verde demanded, wanting a clear answer.

Colonnello turned to them in terrified expression, "I said WE'RE BACK IN TIME!"

They stayed quiet until Skull shout in disbelief. Everyone was shock on the discovery.

"SEE? If I remember correctly, that fountain over there was no longer running water." Colonnello said as pointing the fountain then pointed on far away, "Then look, there's no towering building over there… See?"

"Now I think about it… that's true." Viper agreed.

'If this time was that time… that would mean… !' Colonnello run away which made everyone follow him. He kept running until he stopped and hid on the bushes.

"Hoy Colonnello what's-" Lal was cut when Colonnello signed her to be quiet, 'Shhh'.

He pointed someone and saw a stalker watching on the person who was sitting on the bench, reading a book. That person who was stalking was the little version of Colonnello. They all were astonished. That's what the teenager Colonnello looked like?

"Was that you Colonnello-sempai?" Skull question in disbelief. Colonnello grinned, "Handsome aren't I?"

"More importantly, what were you doing there?" Lal asked, irritated for some reason.

Colonnello sweat drop and looked away as he began to explain. "Y-you know, before meeting you I had met someone I had fallen in love with. She is that person over there." He pointed the person on the bench. "It wasn't just me who's completing with her but many more. She turns down every person that comes to her. Some were even beaten up. She's strong than you think."

They saw the person on the bench sighed. turned around to give a killing-intent glare which made the young Colonnello tremble in fear and run away. That person return to the book she was reading.

"I'm scared on her killing intent glare which gives me a hard time to talk to her." Colonnello continued to explain then face everyone, "But now I don't love her. I love Lal than her and I no longer care for her. Although there are times I wonder how she was doing."

"I think I had fallen for her." Skull said in redness on her cheek.

Tsuna who was silence until now felt something different as he looked closely on the person. The person sighs once again and stood up. That person turned around and walked heading on the group who was hiding.

"S-she found us!" Yuni whispered in bit scared, that person was releasing such strong dark energy around her.

That person looked on the group who was hiding and gave a glare.

"Would you people stop stalking me? It is really irritated every day." The person said and her voice seems… rough?

Skull immediately stood up and made his move to flirt the person, "Oh lovely maiden, I'm the great immortal-"

The person took his hand and immediately let him touch her chest. Skull seems confuse for some reason until the person spoke.

"I'm a man idiot." She… no, he said.

They were all shocked except Tsuna who was just staring at her-him. He threw his hand away and left them, not caring anymore.

"You fell in love with a man?" Lal deadpan asked to the frozen Colonnello. Fon checked Skull who was the same way and sigh.

* * *

Later, they were walking around town, finding a way how to return back to their present time.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Viper asked. Usually, he won't be tagging with them but in this situation in a different time line, they all can't split up.

"Tsuna are you alright?" Fon asked on the sad Tsunayoshi. He faced Fon and gave a small smile. "I'm fine Fon, sorry for making you worry."

"Don't worry Sawada-san, we can surely find a way to return back." Yuni reassured which made Tsuna smile a little more and nod.

Although Tsuna was actually thinking about the person whom they were stalking. 'Why do I feel I know him?'

Verde who was looking around pointed a certain place, "How about we stay over there and see what we can find."

Verde was pointing on the bar named Wing Ostaria (Wing Tavern). They all found it questioning but tried, they were all walking for more than hours, they need a place to rest for a while. The entire group went in and saw no costumer, maybe one who was sitting on the counter. That person had black hair and wearing red hat, black pants and black shirt, drinking some kind of alcohol.

"Welcome" The girl who was cleaning the glass wearing light blue blouse and apron greeted to the comers.

They all stayed quiet and went to their sits, on the corner on the right. The male came and asking for their orders. They all ordered food and few alcohol. The male waiter went away to get ready everything.

The Arcobaleno stayed quiet, waiting for their orders to arrive. They also noticed the girl was glancing on them. They kept watch over her, they can feel something off around her, except Tsuna who was still in deep of thought. Finally, Tsuna looked around on their surrounding until he landed on the girl who was drinking on the counter.

The girl who finally saw the brunette look her smirk, which makes them shiver as they prepare to fight if necessary, except Tsuna who felt something familiar around her.

"Mysteria stop scaring the costumer, they're new here." The girl who was getting ready on some orders said. The girl named Mysteria chuckled, "So you sense it Elaine."

The girl who was named Elaine sigh, "Geez Mysteria, can't you at very least control your suspicious look on people?"

Mysteria was staring at her for a minute before answering, "Your too dense, also idiot."

It hit her. She began trembling in rage, getting ready her knifes in her hands, like wanting to throw it to her now. Mysteria was just silently drinking, not caring on her hidden motive. She could easily dodge them after all.

The man finally came with foods and serves it to Tsuna and the others.

"Mysteria can you stop bullying my wife?" The waiter said scoffing.

Mysteria just sigh, "I'm just stating the fact Doranbolt so say it to her and not me." She drinks all her glass until its empty and raised it up. "Give me more."

Elaine slam her both hand in front of her, "Why don't you serve yourself! You're supposed to be helping us not playing like a costumer!"

Mysteria pretend she didn't hear it and made her glass point to her, silently telling her to refill it. Elaine released a 'Tch' and took her glass and began refilling it.

The man named Doranbolt was about to head out when Mysteria spoke.

"So, may I ask why the future Arcobaleno doing here?" Mysteria questioned which made everyone stop on what they were doing.

The Arcobaleno turned to her in suspicion. Tsuna became nervous on the atmosphere that was appearing to them.

"How do you know that?" The serious Viper asked.

Mysteria didn't answer, just glance on Elaine. She understood her glance and quickly refills her glass and gave it to her. She took it and drinks it.

"I'm the one who asked first, so you have no right to question me." Mysteria said, serious on how she speak.

Yuni observed her carefully before answering her, "We don't know, we were suddenly arrived here and we wanted to know our way back."

Mysteria observed her quietly before drinking once again.

"Now I think it's your turn to answer his question." Lal said serious.

"Simple," Mysteria began as she pointed Yuni. "The clear pacifier over there. Only Arcobaleno has that item. If you are going to ask why I know you were all from the future… let's say my sixth sense tells me that."

Before they could ask her again, Mysteria beat them. "I don't see you all complete, did someone split on your group? It's completely out balance."

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"The guy that looked like a scientist was a Lighting Arcobaleno, the male hood was a Mist Arcobaleno, the one who answered my question was the Sky Arcobaleno, the Chinese man is a Storm Arcobaleno, the one who has a helmet on his side was a Cloud Arcobaleno and the Soldier like man was a Rain Arcobaleno. The girl beside him seems to become an incomplete Arcobaleno as well." Mysteria explained like no problem.

They all found it shocking that she knew about them.

"And the Brunette?" The man Doranbolt asked as he crossed his arms.

Mysteria observed the brunette for a moment before looking away. She pulled down her hat to hide her eyes from them. "A young mafia boss that holds the Sky Ring… Vongola Ring… right?"

Tsuna was shocked that she knew. She again drinks her glass like nothing happened.

"So the missing was Sun. Where is he?" Elaine asked them.

They all became silence and sad for some reason. Verde was the one who answered.

"He died."

Elaine and Doranbolt froze. Mysteria stopped drinking, wide eyes were hidden on her hat, shock for some reason. Tsuna noticed it, why?

"For real..." Doranbolt said in disbelief. Elaine asked them, demanding an answer. "N-no way… wait, HOW?"

"And why do you need to know?" Viper asked coldly.

Elaine was about to shout something but stopped by Mysteria.

"Mysteria!" Elaine shouted, silently asking her why she was stopping her.

Mysteria narrowed her eyes on the group before speaking, "I don't think even them knows his death. Let's keep things for now."

"Huh!? But Mysteria he's-" Doranbolt was cut by her, "He's coming so I want you to act normal."

Both married couple looked on each other and nodded, both return back to their work. Mysteria observed the Arcobaleno and gave a silent sign. She returned back drinking. They all found it weird when someone came in.

"I'm Home." the new comer greeted.

They turned on the new comer and saw it was the person from the park before. Mysteria turned around and smirked as she pulled down her hat and greet him back.

"Welcome back Reborn"

The Arcobaleno including Tsuna's eyes were beginning to widen as they heard the person's name.

EHHHHHHHH!

The person who had long hair, a face who looked like a woman and wearing yellow t-shirt, black sleeveless jacket and long pants nodded. It was the teenager Reborn.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **My First Yaoi like Fanfic, hope you all like it.**


	2. The Past Generation Arcobaleno

The teenager Reborn went beside Mysteria and sat on the empty sit. Elaine quickly made his usual drink for him.

"Here Reborn." Elaine said as she gave the glass of milk to Reborn.

Reborn nod as thanks and began drinking it. He actually prefer things like coffee but because of _that_ , he need to drink milk instead in order to survive.

"How's the Ballroom Lesson Reborn?" Mysteria asked as she drinks her glass. Finishing his drink, Reborn sigh. "I did perfectly as I promised, although I still don't understand why I should learn Ballroom Sensei."

Mysteria smirked, "You'll find out in near future."

Reborn sigh again and looked on the other occupant on the side, wide eyes and shock. Reborn kept staring at them until he remembered where he first met them.

"Oh, you're the people stalking me back on the plaza, never expect I'll meet you all here." Reborn said, not liking on seeing them at all.

"You know them?" Elaine question as he tilt her head.

"Just met them." Reborn answered.

Mysteria smirked as she asked, "Did they think you were a girl?" That made them blush in embarrassment. Reborn sighed and answered, "Yeah... Sensei can I just cut this long hair?"

"Not until you turn eighteen. Your fifteen now, wait three more years." Mysteria simply said. Reborn frown, "Fine"

Mysteria secretly glanced on the Arcobaleno group, they can't believe that's how the teenager Reborn looked like. It's like it was not even him at all. The one who's emotional was Tsuna. He wanted to hold his tears from falling, he's holding back his pain.

Doranbolt soon came with the other food and brought it to them. Elaine also gave their alcohols and returned back.

Mysteria gave a small smile, having an idea. "Reborn I want you to escort them around town."

Reborn raised his eyebrow, the ex-Arcobalenos were confuse but still surprise.

"What?" Reborn was completely confuse, why escort them?

"They actually pay for a tour guide and there is something I must do so I can't do the job, mind doing it? You're free until evening." Mysteria told him.

Reborn narrowed his eyes on her. "Sensei are you speaking the truth? This is a tavern not a tourist spot."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Mysteria gave him a serious look.

Reborn shrinked in fear before looking to both Elaine and Doranbolt who nodded, telling him it's the truth. Reborn sigh, can no longer argue back.

"Fine." Reborn finally answered.

Mysteria smirked and drinked her glass. Reborn stood up and went to the group.

Reborn introduced himself to them. "My name is Reborn, I'll be the one who will guide you around."

The ex-Arcobaleno including Tsuna were quiet, still registering everything on the sudden event. Reborn found it questioning as he raise his eye brow.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked but receive no answer.

Mysteria chuckled before calling him out, "Let them eat first before giving them a tour Reborn. Here." She threw something which caught by Reborn and used it to tie his hair, making it in its pony tail style.

Reborn return back to his sit and silently wait for them to start eating and finish it. Not ones he look them, his only mind was finishing the job which was given by his Sensei.

* * *

Later the tour started as Reborn took them around town and pointing some places as he explains them. The ex-Arcobaleno still can't believe the person in front of them was the teen version Reborn. Tsuna on the other hand had two feelings: One he was happy to see his beloved Reborn again and the other was sad because they were from the future, that would mean once he return back, he's no longer there see him again.

As Reborn tell them around the town, some people greeted him which they found it questioning. The people who were greeting Reborn were calling him 'Rihan'. Reborn saw their confusion so he explained.

"Rihan is my alias name as a performer from our Tavern. We'll be performing tonight so if you want to watch then go ahead."

"What do you perform Uncle… ahhh… Reborn?" Yuni asked, interested since their Reborn never told them anything about his past.

Reborn faced her and smirked, "Come and know it yourself."

They stayed quiet for a while, shouting in their minds.

'IS THIS REALLY REBORN!?'

"Ahh… Reborn can you tell us a bit about yourself?" This time, Tsuna asked.

Reborn studied them carefully then told them a bit about himself, "I live there ever since I was finally accepted by Sensei to be her student. That was when I was eight. I'm learning how to fight such as hand-to-hand combat, shooting, knives, katanas and so forth. I study under her since I don't go to school."

"Why won't you go to school?" Lal asked.

"Because I can't. I won't tell much more than that." Reborn answered.

"Then why do you want to learn how to fight?" Fon asked. Reborn stayed quiet for a while before answering his question, "To take my revenge on the people who massacred us."

That shocked them ones again. Massacred? Reborn's parents? It was unbelievable, to think the number one Hitman could have such tragic past… they never knew.

Reborn pause for a moment as he realized what he had done, slowly turning around to check the people he's guiding he's quite surprise. They were showing sadness and pity, why? It's not like they know each other to pity him. Thinking back, why did he answer their question? He shook his head, erasing the thought. He decided not to say anymore or he might say something that must not be said.

"Let's go." Reborn said coldly before turning around and walked away. They looked each other before following him.

* * *

The tour soon ended after two hours. They returned back on the Tavern and surprised that more people were added. A man in doctor coat, a man wearing Chinese red traditional clothes, another man wearing normal t-shirt and short pants and a woman wearing violet hood, her eyes can't be seen due to the hood.

"Oh Reborn, that's early for you to arrive" Elaine said as she saw him.

"It's been a while Reborn" The man in Chinese clothes greeted, happy to meet him.

"Same here Shing" Reborn greeted back.

"Looks like you have becoming stronger Reborn, so, wanna have a spar with me?" the man in t-shirt said.

Reborn smirk on the offer, liking it.

"Rebornchii! Wanna hear my another-" Before the man on the doctor's outfit continue, the woman on her violet hood immediately knock him out. "Say another word or else idiot!" She's irritated for some reason.

The doctor immediately recover and was about to speak when he was cut off by a dangerous voice.

"Hoy Lackey shut up or I'll blow you in thousand holes." threaten by Mysteria which made him shut up.

Skull pity the guy, understanding his situation because he too was being treated like that.

Mysteria checked the time for a second then turn to Reborn and smirked, "Since it's still early, how about a quick exercise Reborn. Run hundred times around town for three hours."

"What!?" Reborn was surprised on the sudden running, much more hundred times town and for only three hours.

"If you didn't able to get the acquired round and return back in time, expect for worst punishment Reborn." Mysteria threaten her student.

Everyone shiver on sudden dark aura.

Reborn was trembling but gave a brave look and smirk, "Fine, in one condition, tell me everything what's going on after this." The dark aura disappeared and she smirked "What are you talking about Reborn?"

"It was obvious I am again being kept on the dark." Reborn said. Mysteria hum, "So it was obvious. But I'm serious on your running."

"Will you tell me about it later?" Reborn question.

"Until the time is right." Mysteria said but Reborn was not very satisfied on her answer. She sighed then add up, "Then run and head back here in time. If you can perform well after all your hard work, I'll tell you tomorrow, how's the deal?"

"Deal!" Reborn shouted as he immediately run out, starting his run around town.

The ex-Arcobaleno just stared as he left but then was cut off when Mysteria spoke to them.

"Come in Future Arcobalenos, with Reborn not around, I think we can make a very long conversation." Mysteria said with a smirk.

They looked on each other again but comply. Soon, they all sat on their places. Mysteria was the first one to speak.

Mysteria pulled out her hat, revealing her hidden eyes which were different color. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was red. "First of is an introduction. I'm Mysteria Night, a haft Japanese and American. Reborn's teacher and guardian, also the current Sky Arcobaleno. Meet my animal partner," A leopard came out behind her, growling "Leo."

They were shock on what they had heard. Mysteria showed her orange pacifier which was inside on some kind of clear cube. The others continued as they also showed their hidden pacifier inside on the clear cube.

"I'm Doranbolt the Cloud Arcobaleno , my animal partner Priko." His animal partner came out, it was a cat, yawning and his color fur was orange. "And my wife,"

"Elaine the Rain Arcobaleno. My animal partner's name is Din." a white dove landed to her hands.

"I'm Shing the Storm Arcobaleno, and my animal partner Reach." A monkey came out behind him. He turned to Fon and smiled, "It was nice to see you again Fon." the man in the Chinese clothes said.

Fon who finally recognize him gave respect as he bow to him. "It was very nice to see you again master." The man named Shing smiled, "Same here, so this is what you looked like when you grow up, you became handsome as I had expected to be."

"Thank you." Fon said, happy to see his old master again.

"Ehem… I'm Silver the Sun Arcobaleno and my animal partner Bell. Come out guys!" The man on t-shirt said as full of bees came out around him. This guy looks cheerful.

The doctor finally recovered as he stood up as if nothing happened and introduce himself, "I'm the great doctor Rick the most wonderful and magnificent-"

"Add the most perverted, useless and weakest among all of us and my Lackey man. The Lightning Arcobaleno and his animal partner, Rush." Mysteria ended his wonderful statement.

"M-Mysteria!" the man named Rick shouted, not linking his introduction was cut by her. His animal partner came out to his shoulder which is… a cockroach.

The woman in the hood sighs and introduced herself to them. "I'm Raven the Mist Arcobaleno and my animal partner Plasma." A snake on her neck till up to bows his head a bit for greetings.

"Also, she doesn't like sunlight which we don't know why so expect for her to be creepy sometimes." Silver added which earns him a devil aura from Raven.

Mysteria sighed and then faced them. "Now we introduce ourselves, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to us. After that we can have a nice chat."

Yuni nodded and introduce herself first. "I'm Yuni, an ex-Arcobaleno of the Sky."

"How many generation?" Elaine asked. Yuni answered, "Third."

"I'm Colonnello the Rain ex-Arcobaleno and this is Lal my wife."

"Lal Mitch, I became an incomplete Arcobaleno because he tried to cover me. I'm supposed to be a Rain Arcobaleno in his place." Lal added.

Viper sighed, "Mammon, Mist ex-Arcobaleno."

"His real name was Viper." Colonnello added which Viper gave a hidden glare on the blond.

Fon took a deep breath calmly before introducing himself, "I'm Fon, the ex-Arcobaleno of Storm, please to meet you."

Verde pull up his glasses, "I'm the mad scientist Verde, the Lightning ex-Arcobaleno."

Skull gave a proud post, "I'm the Great Immortal Skull, the Cloud ex-Arcobaleno and-"

"That's enough" Colonnello cut him which irritate Skull as he was about to protest when Lal glared, making him stun in fear.

Tsuna who was watching sigh and introduce himself with a small smile, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you may call me Tsuna. In my time, I'm known as Vongola Decimo. Please to meet you."

Mysteria observed Tsuna for a moment then smirked. She stood up from her sit and went to him. Tsuna became nervous for some reason, why is she staring at him? Mysteria soon grin and hug him tightly.

"I never expect to meet Reborn's Lover in my entire life!" Mysteria shouted in happiness.

That earned Doranbolt and the others confusion at the same time, thinking the end of the world is near. They never saw her act like that, even to Reborn, no one!

"Ehhh?" Tsuna was confused as well. Mysteria freed him with a smile, "You love Reborn correct?"

Tsuna earns redness on his cheek, it can already compare to its color to the tomato.

"H-How did you-" Before Tsuna could complete his question, Mysteria answered immediately, "Because I know. You kept staring at Reborn, you have conflict feelings inside you whenever you're seeing him and…"

Mysteria whispered to his ears which only Tsuna could hear, "You knew his real name." Tsuna was shock, how did she know so much in such a short time? Before he could voice it out, Mysteria whispered. "Don't tell to anyone, remember your promise. Never tell anyone his real name. No one except me knew his real name."

Tsuna was shock for a minute then nod. Mysteria smiled and went behind him and hug him.

"You're a very lucky man Tsuna, for you to captured Reborn's heart was actually hard to do." Mysteria said happily.

Elaine who was still quiet finally spoke, "M-Mysteria, are you saying that Reborn had fallen in love to a man?"

Mysteria nod which earns them a surprise.

"WHY THE HECK! I mean HOW? WHY!?" Doranbolt shouted, can't believe on what he had heard.

Mysteria was also thinking before giving a glare to someone, it was Rick.

"What?" Rick questioned.

"Maybe because of your perverted mouth that made him become like that. Remember, you are the reason why our Reborn was phobia-tic to woman." Mysteria said, very angry.

'Reborn has phobia to girls?' Yuni and the others questioned. They remember him like going with other woman and even earn some girlfriend. They think it was a lie.

Elaine and the others gave a deadly glare on Rick. Rick was terrified and about to run but was caught and without warning, they all gave a beating on the poor doctor. Mysteria didn't mind at all.

Mysteria looked to Tsuna and said "Seeing your memories, I think Reborn had already overcome his phobia to woman and soon used his looks as his weapon to have fun and work. I'm glad he did."

Tsuna and the others looked to her questioning.

Mysteria then smirk and explained to them. "I don't have the natural power of the Arcobaleno which is to see the future through vision but I have a power to see people's memories. The reason why I kept staring at your group was because I'm reading all your memories. That is also how I learned you were all from the future, Arcobaleno and Reborn. Of course, that guy's lover."

They were shock on what she had said to them.

"Then I'm sure you have seen our Funeral to Reborn then." Verde said.

Mysteria's smirk disappeared and gave a nod. "He died on the place he made a grave for us and also put his grave there to be with us… I'd like to say thank you on my student's behalf but… I hate the way he died, he suffered until the end of his life."

"He… suffered?" Tsuna questioned.

Mysteria gave him a sad smile and told him "He left you, he suffered because of it. I can actually tell from the image of your memories. Tsuna… he died crying in pain."

Tsuna was shocked, so much that he cried. The person he loved, Reborn died in pain. Why? Why does he have to die?

Mysteria who can see that made up something to her mind. She gave comfort to Tsuna and looked on the others and said "You all want to return back in time right? Since you all people have no clue how to return back, you may stay here with us for a while."

Yuni gave a nod and a small smile "Thank you."

Mysteria nod and focus on the crying Tsuna. Fon and Yuni also went to him to give comfort.

'This guy really gains too much soft side to Reborn. He became like a girl when he cries.' Mysteria thought as she looked to Tsuna.

* * *

Soon, night came and Reborn just come back in time before he was late. He was really tired and sweating.

"Oh welcome back Reborn" Shing greeted as he talk to Fon.

"Welcome back" Fon greeted with a smile.

Reborn only just nod and looked around. More costumers were there and having fun, drinking and so on. Elaine went to Reborn.

"Reborn, change and get yourself a rest to refresh yourself." Elaine told him.

Reborn nod and went away. As he go, he noticed Rick was completely beat up and still haven't move and being ignored. Whenever the reason is, he doesn't want to know.

* * *

Later, Doranbolt lead Tsuna and the others to their reserve table with the other current Arcobalenos.

"Hey, does Reborn-sempai really perform?" Skull asked.

Silver replied "Yes, he is, although it was clearly a force one and so are we every time we are here. We'll be performing as well so hope you all would like it."

"What do you perform then?" Yuni questioned.

"Depends." Silver answered with a smile.

"Then how come you were all in your adult form when you all were Arcobaleno?" Verde questioned seriously.

This time, Raven answered, "You can see the clear cube inside our pacifier, this holds almost haft of our curse, making it result for us to go back to normal but the duty of the Arcobaleno is still within us. We can't escape from it."

"It was all thanks to Mysteria. She was the one who created this cube for us." Shing finished.

That made everyone surprise and gaze to Mysteria who's talking to some men costumer. She was actually entertaining them with a little chat before going. The future Arcobaleno was thinking how amazing Reborn's teacher truly is.

They all looked around again and saw Reborn entertaining the other costumers with his smile. It was obviously a force one. Tsuna was keep staring at him before he heard a voice.

"Now, our long night waiting, our guess performer, Olivia to show her wonderful voice, let's clap our hands for Olivia with my beloved wife, Elaine!" Doranbolt introduce which made everyone applaud in excitement.

Raven who was with them sigh and stood up.

"Good luck Raven." Silver cheered which she didn't respond and walk away.

"Olivia?" Yuni questioned and Silver explained. "It was Raven's alias name in the show. Her voice is so beautiful to hear which almost everyone here wanted her to keep performing but she refused."

They then saw Raven, no longer wearing her hood but wearing her indigo dress. She has violet hair and eyes. She's standing in front with Elaine behind her who will be her side voice. Viper as he looked closely somehow recognized her. The person Raven, how he can really feel he knows her.

Silver who can sense it finally asked his curiosity, "Viper right? Are you somehow related to her?" Viper turned to him, "Why ask that?"

"From what I can I see, you two looked really similar, could you perhaps be her future version child?" Silver clarified which made everyone almost jump in surprise while Viper was staring at him but hidden to that was also surprise.

Viper looked closely to Raven who was about to sing. She indeed has a beautiful voice that the entire audience stayed silence to listen. She was singing _Caribbean Blue_. Viper who kept listening finally made a realization.

He remembered a vivid memory about him as a child and someone singing for him. The woman with a beautiful voice, his mother. He keep on listening on her voice and it was indeed beautiful just like what he had remembered until he heard his mother's sudden disappearance and never came back. His father hated him and soon run away from the home, away from his father, away from his last beautiful memories about his mother.

He thought at first his mother had left them that he grew hatred from his mother. Now its disappearing. When she introduces herself to them, she's the Mist Arcobaleno, holder of the curse and one of the holder balances of the trinisette. Because of that curse, she died. He finally understood now which he hated himself on why he had come to hate her.

Mysteria from afar gave a hidden small smile, glad that Raven's future son had realize she didn't left him in hatred but love. Not wanting to let him go but can no longer do. That's their fate as an Arcobaleno. They knew it and accepted it, for the sake of the next generation to end the cycling curse of the Arcobaleno, they are willing to die for it.

Mysteria then glance on the mopping Rick. He too had a son and wife but left them. He had told his wife to tell to his son he had died which his wife refuse to accept but in the end, she has no choice but to do so. His wife knew about them as an Arcobaleno and their curse which pains her. Rick continue watching over them from afar, husband to his wife and stranger to his son.

"Mysteria is there something wrong?" Shing asked as he went to her.

Mysteria didn't answer but Shing understood why and what she is thinking so let her be.

After Raven and Elaine's performance, they all applaud on how beautiful it is. They were asking for encores but were cut by Doranbolt who spoke in front of their mini stage.

"Thank you so much Olivia and my wonderful wife, now it's time for our quattro performers to show off. Wanna know who they are?"

The audience were excited on the next performers, after all, two of those four were their favorite performers other than 'Olivia'.

"Now time to show off!" Doranbolt shouted which made everyone shouted.

"Time for me to go guys, watch and have fun." Silver winked before leaving.

They turned back on the stage and saw Shing on the left side, ready. Silver arrived and went to the right to get ready and on the center of the two, Mysteria.

Mysteria smirked as she pull up a bit of her hat, "Now let's begin!"

The music then starts as they also start singing and dancing on the beat of the song.

 **Shing** :  
 _With one_  
 **Silver** :  
 _Peace stone_

 **Mysteria** :  
 _You ain't going nowhere as long as he is the driver_  
 _You can ride with him, but it will never be the same,_ ( **Shing and Silver** : _same, same_ )  
 _One look at him tells me you want to be taken higher_  
 _See the problem is you wish he could make you feel the way I do_

 **Shing and Silver** :  
 _Why waste time when you know I got it?_  
 **Silver** :  
 _Come on baby you know you want it_  
 _You know it's possible to get what you're looking for_  
 **Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Float him, he can do it_  
 _Like me, I'm gon' prove it_  
 **Shing** :  
 _I got a question can you help me out?_

 **Mysteria** :  
 _How many people can do it like me?_  
 **Shing and Silver** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _Keep it so cool like me?_  
 **Shing and Silver** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody,_ ( **Mysteria with Silver** : _nobody_ )  
 **Shing** :  
 _Else that can make it so hot like me_  
 **Mysteria and Silver** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing** :  
 _Take it to the top like me_  
 **Mysteria and Silver** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody,_ ( **Shing with Silver** : _nobody_ )  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_

In middle of their performance, the three moves on the side to on the center, Reborn appeared to join the three and sing as he dance with them.

 **Reborn** :  
 _It ain't a good look,_ ( **Shing and Silver** : _you got me in your caller_ )  
 _You can rock him, but he'll never feel my space,_ ( **Mysteria and Silver** : _space, space_ )  
 _One look at him, tells me he's not the right one for you_  
 _I don't understand why you settle beneath for second place_

 **Silver, Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Why waste time when you know I got it?_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Come on baby you know you want it_  
 _You know it's possible to get what you're looking for_  
 **Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Float him, he can do it_  
 _Like me, I'm gon' prove it_  
 **Shing** :  
 _I got a question can you help me out?_

 **Reborn** :  
 _How many people can do it like me?_  
 **Silver and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Keep it so cool like me?_  
 **Silver, Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody,_ ( **Reborn with Shing** : _nobody_ )  
 **Silver** :  
 _Else that can make it so hot like me_  
 **Reborn, Shing and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Silver and Shing** :  
 _Take it to the top like me_  
 **Shing, Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
 _Zero_

 **Mysteria** :  
 _There is only one girl that can make you feel right_  
 _That's mean for something dying_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _So don't even try to make it work_  
 _Wait until you know_  
( **Reborn and Mysteria** : _I'm the original, nal, nal, nal, nal, nal, nal_ )

 **Silver** :  
 _How many people can do it like me?_  
 **Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing** :  
 _Keep it so cool like me?_  
 **Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Silver and Shing** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _There ain't nobody, yeahh_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Else that can make it so hot like me_  
 **Silver and Shing** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Take it to the top like me_  
 **Silver and Shing** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria and Reborn** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
( **Silver** : _Ohhhh_ )

 **Mysteria** :  
 _How many people can do it like me?_  
 **Reborn and Shing** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing** :  
 _Keep it so cool like me?_  
 **Reborn and Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody,_ ( **Reborn with Mysteria** : _nobody_ )  
 **Reborn, Shing, Mysteria and Silver** :  
 _Else that can make it so hot like me_ ( **Silver** : _Woo_ )  
 **Shing** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _Take it to the top like me_  
 **Silver** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
 **Shing** :  
 _There's nobody_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _How many people can do it like me?_  
 **Mysteria** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing** :  
 _There's nobody ohhh_  
 **Silver** :  
 _Keep it so cool like me?_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Mysteria and Reborn** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
 **Shing and Silver** :  
 _Else that can make it so hot like me_ ( **Silver** : _Woo_ )  
 **Audience** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing, Reborn, Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Take it to the top like me_  
 **Audience** :  
 _Zero_  
 **Shing, Reborn, Mysteria and Shing** :  
 _Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody_  
 **Reborn** :  
 _Zero_

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Zero by Versity and Caribbean Blue by Enya**


	3. Reborn's teenager life

Night after their performance, Reborn immediately disappeared. Mysteria and Shing went to the group to have a small chat with them.

"How's our performance?" Shing asked Fon. Fon nod with a smile, "It was good master, I didn't even know you can sing."

Shing chuckle a bit, "That was nothing, I'm still an amateur than her." He said while pointing their Sky Arcobaleno. Mysteria glared the Chinese Arcobaleno, "Shut up Shing"

"So where did Uncle Reborn go?" Yuni questioned as she looked around to find her teenager uncle. Myateria answered, "He immediately went out to rest. I can actually tell he's tired. He usually does that after his performance."

"He will do that because of your sadistic training. Can't you at least easy on him? I always see he's dying every single day." Shing said in concern. Mysteria smirked, "Idiot, if he can't survive on my training, he will surely die in the future. He might never meet this people if he can't become a famous number one fighter."

They all stayed quiet for a bit before Yuni asked her. "Mysteria-san… do you know that Uncle Reborn will…"

Mysteria stayed silence for a second before answering, "I do Yuni. For the first time I laid my eyes on him, I can already tell his future without me having a Vision like you. Yuni he will still be chosen to become part of the Arcobaleno whenever he like it or not… whenever he met me or not… he needs to be chosen, same to all of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Viper asked, venom on his tone can be heard as well.

Mysteria gave a serious answer, "The Trinisette. You people were chosen already, after you all were given birth. You all are destined, every parallel world was. It's like fated…" Mysteria observed everyone for a minute then smirked, "I don't really understand too much complicated concept but… oh well."

Tsuna asked, "Does he know about Arcobaleno?"

"No, he don't." Mysteria immediately answered. "Never tell him anything about Arcobaleno, we able to keep this for so long and we'll always will until our death. Don't give him pain than he already has."

"But without telling him will make things worse. Making our younger self aware about their coming future was also a good way for us to escape such fate." Lal said, telling them her point.

Shing gave their point, "That might be true but as Mysteria said, you were all fated. You will just make things go complicated even more. Beside, Mysteria won her bet for all of you so there's no future changes to be done."

"Bet?" Skull questioned. Myateria answered, "I did something to make things go ready. The only thing I'm betting is for someone to realize such fact and it did, thanks to you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Me?" Tsuna pointed himself, surprised on the sudden called to his name. Myteria nodded, "I gave a blue print to Talbot what could create a sphere to trap the Arcobaleno's power within it and told him never make that until someone requested it. It was you, right?"

"Then if you know about how to remove the curse? Why didn't you do it yourselves and free yourselves from the curse?" Verde asked in curiosity.

"Because to end the endless curse, we need to die and make you people become the next generation." Mysteria simply answered and Shing elaborated more, "Mysteria my never have a power to see vision but she has an ability to see memories, I know you all know that right?" They nodded so Shing continued, "Mysteria also gain a power to see other future parallel world through the power of all seven Pacifier,. In other words, using the power of Trinisette. With that we able to see all future parallel world. There are indeed world where we didn't become Arcobaleno, there were also world where I haven't met you Fon, same to Mysteria to Reborn." They turned to Mysteria for a bit then return back to him. "As we all watch other parallel world, there is something that we had seen. We don't know if it was a coincidence or not but in all future parallel world, we had seen all of you became the next generation Arcobaleno." Shing explained which surprised them.

"All of us... in all parallel world?" Skull said in disbelief.

Mysteria and Shing nod. "That was the reason why it has to end on your generation. All parallel world must be connected and use that connection to destroy the curse, more like sealing it." Mysteria summarized the whole thing.

They all stayed quiet for a bit until Tsuna asked.

"Does that mean no matter what world, Reborn and the others will become infants, right?"

"True, although there are other parallel world where there are bit changes in The Sky Arcobaleno." Mysteria said.

Yuni asked this time, "Mind filling us to that?" Mysteria pulled down her hat and explained, "There are world where the girl name Aria was not accepted as the next Arcobaleno from Luche, there are world where you are not an Arcobaleno Yuni. Why? Because there is someone who is also fit to become the next Sky Arcobaleno."

"Who?" Fon asked. Mysteria pointed the person, "You."

They were shock it was Tsuna.

"Me? Fit for becoming a Sky Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. Both Mysteria and Shing nodded as answer.

"Either to become a Vongola boss or Arcobaleno boss. There are even world where you took both responsibility. I am actually impressed." Shing commented which made Tsuna pale. Mysteria chuckle, "Well let's not worry about that now since it was already past and long over. The other parallel world is free from the Arcobaleno curse thanks to your time line. For now…" She stood up, "It was almost midnight, how about you all go to rest for today."

They glanced to each other and nodded, agreeing. Mysteria went to Viper and whispered.

"I told everything about you to Raven. She's shocked and went hiding somewhere to her room. Would you mind accompanying your mother for me? She needs it."

Viper was shocked to hear and immediately nod. Mysteria hid her gladness that he agreed.

She glanced to everyone, "Now follow me, Shing you know what to do."

Shing nodded and they followed Mysteria.

* * *

They went on the back side of the Tavern which was their home. Shing led Viper to Raven's room as for the rest were following her. They went to the second floor and noticed only one door was there. Mysteria explained.

"The second floor is our room. Its also our meeting place and so on. It was the biggest place for all of you to fit on." Mysteria opened the door and let them in.

The living room was spacious and everything were simple and fine wall color. There were three doors ahead. Another door on the far side, there was even a kitchen and dining room.

Mysteria pointed the door on the side, "This room is our visitor's room. We only have one and the bed is big enough so I think two girls there are fine. Is that okay you two?"

Lal and Yuni nod. "Thank you Mysteria-san." Yuni said in gratitude.

Mysteria nodded then turned to the rest, "You boys will sleep here. We have enough mattress so it will make your sleep comfortable. Tsuna you will sleep in my room." Mysteria said as she pointed the door of her room which is on the left side of the three doors.

"Eh? N-no need Mysteria-san, I can sleep with them." Tsuna protested but Mysteria chuckle, "It's fine for me to give a VIP on Reborn's future lover and beside, I have work to do that I won't be sleeping here. That's why my room is available for you to stay."

"Work?" Colonnello questioned. Mysteria just smirk, stating something obvious. Shing arrived on the room and reminded, "Mysteria we'll be late on work."

"Give me 30 minutes preparation Shing. How's the two?" Mysteria asked.

Shing smiled, "Looks like they're doing well. I told Raven she won't be coming on our job and she agreed." Mysteria nodded, "Good, she can protect them while we're gone."

"Busy for something?" Fon asked his teacher.

"Something like that." Shing shrug. he glanced to Mysteria and question, "By the way, have you check Reborn?"

"Now I think of it, I still haven't." Mysteria said then turned around and went to Reborn's room which is on the right of the three doors. Shing followed. Out of curiosity, everyone followed the two.

Mysteria carefully opened the door and went in with Shing. They checked the room and surprise on what they had seen. There's a large amount of books on the shelves, on the side were many kinds of weapon and on the other side was… paintings?

Reborn was sleeping soundly but it seems because of his exhaustion, he just put himself on the bed and immediately sleep. Mysteria sigh.

"He'll catch a cold if I leave him like this. Shing carry him." Mysteria ordered and Shing comply as he carried him up slowly. Mysteria raised the blanket up on the bed and Shing slowly put him down to his bed. Mysteria put the blanket around him and pat his head slowly. "Sweet dreams Reborn."

Mysteria and Shing looked back and saw them looking on the paintings. Both smiled and went to them.

"Was this your first time seeing Reborn's paintings?" Mysteria asked which they all found it questioning.

"Uncle Reborn's paintings?"

Shing nodded, "Reborn paints. He's actually good at it and look all his creation, wonderful right?" he commented.

They were all indeed wonderful. His paintings were all scenery and some were people walking around, war and so on. They saw the paintings of all of them, the current Arcobaleno, including himself. They smile as how each one of these paintings had tremendous feelings just by looking at them. All the paintings has an 'R' on the side, must be his own signature to his paintings.

"So, does Reborn still paint on your time?" Shing asked in curiosity that made everyone stop.

Thinking back, they never saw the ex-Hitman paint. They only saw him standing around, watching, drinking his favorite espresso and so on, nothing about him painting.

Mysteria who was observing gave a heavy sigh and pulled down her hat. "Shing I think Reborn had stop painting when we disappeared, none of this people ever saw him paint or even his paintings."

Shing was shock and then turn to silence. He was sad and angry. They wanted to be with him until they can fully say he can already move on without any of them but… looks like they gave too much pain that made him stop painting.

Mysteria can see how he felt and spoke to everyone, "Let's go out now before he wakes up."

They didn't answer but quietly walk out the room, leaving Reborn to rest.

* * *

Soon, Mysteria gave them the mattress with blankets from the visitor's room. Shing excused himself after telling his good night to everyone. After that, Mysteria opened her room for Tsuna which he found things simple. There's no stuff toys and such. It was just a plain room but had a big bed.

"Is my room okay to you Tsuna? There is not much girly stuff here so it's fine." Mysteria told him. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Mysteria nodded back then went to her drawer to take something out. Tsuna sat on her bed and observed what she's doing. She took out her long jacket and wore it and so is her Silver Gun. She checked her gun if it's ready and fine then she went on the side on the bed to take her katana and put it on her waist.

"So the job you were talking about was some kind of assassination." Tsuna said as he observed her. Mysteria smirked on the statement, "Looks like Reborn had taught you well, although he only gave you mild training."

"Mild training?" Tsuna questioned.

"Don't mind it. Just rest Tsuna, tomorrow you will be with Reborn after our session." Mysteria said as she took some bullets. Tsuna just nod. Mysteria seems ready and was about to left the room when he suddenly asked. "Umm… Can you tell me about… Reborn?"

Mysteria glanced him for a moment then gave a small smile, "I guess that's fine."

Mysteria went beside him and sat down. That's when she began to tell him about Reborn.

"Reborn was born son Aristocrat here in Italy. One of the riches and strongest, although they have no idea about the underground world such as mafia, they all lived happily, even him… until he became four years old..."

She trailed off while Tsuna listen. She took a deep breath and continued.

"A certain famiglia attack the mansion and killed each one of them, including Reborn's father and many other servants. His mother was carrying him on the middle of fire on their mansion and put him on the secret passage where he can be stayed hidden. She said her last word before closing it, not letting him escape. Reborn cried in pain after that, much worse when he witness one of those famiglias killed his mother, by shooting her heart."

Tsuna was shocked, was that Reborn's past? That cruel past!?

"After that, he swore revenge and tried to find them even if he will just walk to his own grave. He kept wondering on the streets alone, hungry, weak, broken… many had thought the Aristocrat's family are completely wiped out but no one ever knew about the child which is Reborn himself. He kept on wondering until… he had witness me killing some people in the middle of the dark alley. I'm on the mission of eliminating some drug dealers and so I did but never expect some kid will witness it and instead of running away, he found it wonderful, really I don't understand him on that time."

Mysteria gave a small laugh as she recalled that time. Tsuna was bit surprise to see her laughing but understood her.

"After seeing him, you took him right?" Tsuna asked which she immediately answered, "No."

Mysteria looked away and explained, "I didn't take him, I just left him there and of course not letting him knows me. I thought that would be our last time meeting but I was wrong. He found me again here in this this very Tavern and told me to train him. I refuse at first but his determination became too fascinating for me, so I decide to see that determination of his after I tested him. I left him on the snowy field for two years and three months."

Tsuna was surprised on what he had heard. "What!? You left him there all alone!?"

Mysteria smirked "Not just that, I also throw him on the island and told him to come back here and see if he can. It took him eight months to come back and seeing his determination still there, I had accepted him to become my student and ever since I had been training him in harsh way and so on."

Tsuna felt like fainting at the same time doing some kind of rampage after hearing them. That was too harsh, Reborn never done that to him and thinking back, Reborn's teacher was more like a sadistic one than him.

Mysteria chuckle on sight, "In age of four his family vanished, he lived on the street for a year and took my test for almost two years… he had truly lived harsh. He still seeks his revenge and I know he will get what he truly wanted on the right time. Because from your memories, I can see he no longer seek revenge."

Tsuna was somehow agreed to that. On the day they met, he never felt malice on something or hatred on every mafia he met. Reborn had already succeeded in his goal before he met him.

Mysteria gave a small smile, "So Tsuna, do you still want to learn more?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, I'm thankful on the information you gave to me. He really had gone too much trials and sad memories. After knowing that, I don't even know how can I make him happy if ever he was still… alive." Tsuna became sad as he remember his Reborn was already dead.

Mysteria rub her right hand to his back, comforting him. "Tsuna if ever he was alive, your presence are enough for him." Tsuna shook his head, "Then why did he left? Maybe my presence is not enough that he had to leave and return back… dead."

"Your acting a girl now Tsuna." Mysteria commented which made Tsuna flinch. It was good because the young lad was about to cry but her words made it stop.

Mysteria took out her handkerchief and wipe it to his eyes, "There was actually a reason why he had left and wanting you not to know it. Even it pains him, he has to leave for you."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna questioned. Mysteria gave her handkerchief to him, "This is not a moment for you to know. Rest now Tsuna, you have a long day tomorrow."

Mysteria stood up and walked away.

Tsuna wanting to ask more question but stop. He knows that he can still see her tomorrow so he will tomorrow. "Good Night Mysteria-san."

Mysteria nod as her reply and left the room.

* * *

Next day morning, someone sneak in on the room where Verde, Colonnnello and Skull still sleeping. They saw the person who was sneaking in, it's Elaine. They were about to question her but stop when she put her index finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet.

Elaine continues to sneak in to… Reborn's room. The three found it questioning as they followed. Tsuna walked out to Mysteria's room and saw the three were looking on Reborn's room. On curiosity, he went to them and looks on what they were looking and a bit surprised that Elaine was there beside Reborn's bed.

She took a deep breath before doing her morning ritual, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Elaine began smashing the bed, cutting and so more which they all found it surprising and fear on the beast trying to kill the sleeping Reborn just to wake him up.

"What's with the noise?"

The four turn around and saw Yuni and Lal. They were shock on what they had witness.

"Must be Elaine's Morning Ritual." Surprise that Mysteria had already joined them.

"Morning Ritual? Are you sure about that?" Colonnello asked as he point on the beast destroying the bed. Mysteria gave a sigh and then yelling, "Elaine are you destroying the bed or what!?"

Elaine finally stopped and turns around to see them. "Oh Everyone good morning" she greeted happily. Mysteria face palm, "Now we need to buy a new bed for Reborn. Also, are you sure you're waking him up? I don't see him around."

Elaine turned around and saw no Reborn on sight. Someone came out on the center door and it was Reborn who had finished his bath.

"Good Morning Reborn, good job waking up earlier than her." Mysteria commented with a smirk.

Reborn sigh tiredly, "If ever want to meet another day, I had to wake up earlier than I usually do." Reborn sigh once again and finally asked, "Is my bed destroyed again?"

"It is..." Mysteria answered and turned to Elaine who shivered because of her deadly glare. "Go and buy another bed, same size and texture. As punishment you will use your own money."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Elaine shouted and run away from the room.

Mysteria sighed and walked away. Reborn yawn, still sleepy. "I wanted to take a quick nap but my bed is gone… sigh..."

'So Reborn also experience this kind of treatment… much worse than what he did to me.' Tsuna thought as he looked to Reborn and the destroyed bed.

They somehow pity a teenager Reborn.

* * *

They thought that was all over but it wasn't. They soon witness the way Mysteria train Reborn, they all can only describe her in one word, ' **DEMON** '.

She's more sadistic than Reborn they had known, much worse trainer than Reborn and much Demon than Reborn (Put the scary fact too). They can only pity the teenager Reborn from his training.

Mysteria throw Reborn in the middle of the boiling lava just below the volcano, next was a frenzy shark and next was being drag by speeding Leopards and so on. Not once they heard Reborn complain to her training. The one who was doing that was Rick who was with them, he was the doctor and he was the one treating Reborn after his training.

Mysteria never mind his concern or his protest, she kept observing Reborn on how far he can go on to his training. After all the training, Reborn was completely beat and can no longer stand. Mysteria checked the time to see its still early but let the training end.

"Rick after treating him, I want you to return back on the Tavern to have a little meeting." Mysteria ordered then left.

"What? You won't help me treating him?" Rick asked but Mysteria ignored it. Rick sigh, "Why won't she take an easy on him? He's still a child for goodness sake."

"Don't call me child perverted doctor." Reborn said, glaring in his killing intent aura. Rick had felt it and flinched, "Oh still awake?"

Reborn didn't answer to that. Rick just sighs, relief that he had survive from her Hellish Training. Rick then starts treating him.

"Reborn are you alright?" The concern Tsunayoshi asked.

Reborn looked at him for a minute and nod.

'Why the heck Reborn, can you at least protest to her? Or is he afraid from her that if he disobeyed, his training will be much worse than that.' Colonnello thought in concern that he will never admit in his entire life.

"I plan on making myself become stronger for my goal so if it means going on the death training I will. I don't want to enter to her demonic side so don't even try disobeying or fighting her." Reborn answered him which surprise Colonnello.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Colonnello asked.

"Your just easy to read." a deadpan answer of Reborn.

'Reborn haven't change then!' A surprise Tsuna yelled in his mind. Reborn now found it confusing.

* * *

Later, Rick went away as he able to pursue the other Arcobaleno to come with him as well. Reborn stay for a while, leaving him only with Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo became nervous around him, since this is his love's teenager version.

"So who really are you people? Just what secret does Sensei keeping from me? Mind answering?" Reborn asked as he broke the silence.

Tsuna flinch on his seriousness. Observing him carefully, Reborn truly not wanted to be kept on the dark. Tsuna sigh in defeat and told him about them, except the Arcobaleno part.

Reborn at first was surprise but then accepted him. "I see, I think that makes sense."

"You believe me?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Reborn looked at him eye to eye, "I sense no lies to every word and I can tell you're also not lying at all. If ever you were faking it, Sensei may already shot you and your companions to death but instead you're all accepted and much more gave you the place to stay. I knew the tour thing is suspicious and now I see why."

Tsuna was glad that he had believed his explanation.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, happy that somehow, he able to talk to Reborn once again.

"No need to be thank with, Tsunayoshi." Reborn said and looked away. "So, do you know me from the future? The way you people looked at me was bit creepy."

Tsuna was taken aback, he found them creepy? That's new for Reborn.

"We-well… y-yeah, we knew you, we had met and so is everyone… we all had met you." Tsuna said, deep on his tone was sadness.

Reborn observing him sigh, "From the way you talk, something happened to me right?"

"Eh?"

"I can only think of two possibilities, Illness or Dead." Tsuna gripped his hand, it hit the word 'Dead'. "Looks like I was right..." Reborn said and lay down the ground. "Dead huh, that explains it."

Tsuna question him, "Won't you ask on how or why?"

"No need, I have a possibility in mind. I know _that_ _thing_ is the only thing that could kill me." Tsuna found it questioning and asked. "What do you mean Reborn?"

Reborn stayed quiet for a while then looked up on the sky. "No longer your problem Tsunayoshi. The important question for me right now is whenever have I succeed on my goal before I die or not."

"Your goal? You mean taking revenge?" Tsuna questioned. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Mysteria-san told me about your past. Only me, the others doesn't know."

"Good and keep it to yourself, I don't want people hunting me again. I'm not ready yet but ones I do, I will be the one hunting them."

"Is that the reason why you named yourself as Reborn?"

" 'Reborn'… just as the word says. I will reborn as a new person and get my revenge."

"Just what can you gain from Revenge Reborn? You know that-"

"I can actually see you're planning of giving revenge on someone who killed me right?" Reborn said which hit Tsuna. He was indeed thinking about that, he can't forgive that person, whoever killed him, and he swore he will kill him for Revenge. "We gain nothing from revenge but some do, justice. For me… I just want to make my parents and everyone rest in peace. Whenever they approve my action or not I don't care, I will end everything, until my mind can rest for them."

"Reborn" Tsuna became silence, can't argue anymore because everything he had said… was right.

Reborn return back looking at the sky. He closed his eyes, thinking about something… deeply.

Reborn stood up to his spot and look to Tsuna, "Let's go back Tsunayoshi, I had enough rest."

Tsuna watched him for a moment then nodded. He stood up and Reborn walked away, Tsuna called him.

"Reborn!" Reborn stopped his tract to hear him, "If ever your revenge is finished… will you return back and live in your real name or… stays as Reborn…"

Reborn thought for a while, finding no answer, he just replied to him, "Who knows" Tsuna smiled weakly, "I hope you will live Reborn, in your real name."

Tsuna walked away, passing Reborn who was shocked for some reason. Reborn narrowed his eyes on Vongola Decimo, suspicious look in place.

'Who are you? … By chance… do you know my _Real name_?'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. Seed of Contract

Both Tsuna and Reborn return before sunset and saw everyone making such big ruckus. Mysteria was on the corner, drinking her favorite red wine while the others beating Rick for some reason. They also saw redness to Lal as she was… angry… while Yuni seems to be out on her world because her eyes were spinning around.

"Welcome back Reborn, Tsuna." Mysteria was the only one who greeted. Reborn nod to return the greeting while Tsuna asked, "What happened?"

"No need for you to know." Mysteria simply said as she pull down her hat before drinking again.

Reborn observed Rick for a moment before sigh, "He must have talk about _that_ again."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, curious. Hearing the question immediately, Rick escaped and took Tsuna's hand in delight.

"Oh how happy I am someone is trying to know the true revelation of humanity! People here don't want to hear it but I would gladly tell you if you wish to know."

"No he doesn't!" Reborn said, unconsciously irritated.

"I will tell you now my friend." Rick said as he lean closer to Vongola Decimo. Tsuna found it creepy as he whispered, "You see the g-"

He was cut off by immediate response of double smack in the head by both Mysteria and Reborn. "Don't fill him up with your pervert civilization!" Both in union said.

Rick had roll around three times and sat up immediately, "What are you saying!? For a man and a woman to have a child, it was natural for both to have se-"

He was shot by Raven this time, "Shut UP!"

The others beat him up again. Tsuna glance to both in question.

Reborn just sigh, "No need for someone like innocent as you to know." Reborn glance away in embarrassment. "There's no need for you to have a same illness as mine."

'Oh, Reborn was phobia-tic to girls.' Tsuna remembered, so he decide to leave it be.

Mysteria sigh in relief and turn around to return to her sit but she felt something within her. It was tremendous pain, her heartbeat was too strong as she can hear it all over her body. Her heart and mind aches in pain, her walking was swaying.

"Sensei?" Reborn questioned as he noticed something wrong to his Sensei.

Mysteria kept hearing her heartbeat and her whole body soon reacted in great pain as her consciousness slowly fading but kept her standing. Mysteria not knowing why finally noticed a glowing mark on her left arm. There was like a seed on her lower elbow and there were branches growing up. There were already two leafs and now it was spreading again, producing another leaf to her arms.

'N-not… now… ughhh!' Mysteria though and then finally, she shouted in pain which surprised everyone and turned to her direction who's sweating dramatically and finally fall down on the floor. She had completely lost consciousness.

Elaine and the others are in panic, same to Reborn as they immediately went on her side.

"Sensei! SENSEI!" Reborn shouted in panic.

Tsuna was shock, Reborn was panicking and so's everyone. What just happened to her?

Shing was the one who ordered everyone, "Doranbolt carry her, Rick ready your things and check her condition, everyone give ways now!"

They did as they were told. Doranbolt immediately carried her and run, heading to her room with Reborn on his side. Reborn noticed the mark on her left hand, the leaf had increased. Reborn looked in horror and released a loud 'Tch'. He doesn't like it, what can he do to release his Sensei from the contract?

Rick immediately took his belongings and followed Doranbolt. They also followed, worried.

* * *

Arriving on the second floor, Rick, Silver, Shing and Raven were the only once on her room while the others wait on the living room. Reborn was restless, he can't stop worrying for his sensei. Tsuna was the one who's trying to calm him down and assuring him she will be alright but even he himself wasn't believing his own words. His Hyper Intuition was reacting, something about this case was related something which he's looking for, something that he can't point it out.

Yuni and Elaine ware giving them drinks to lessen the tense, even just a bit. For three hours finally, the door opened and saw them walking out. They stood up and went to them.

"How was she?" Elaine was the first one to ask. Rick sigh and answered, "She's fine, we didn't found the reason why that happened to her. There was no sign of illness or anything. She just experience tremendous pain all over to her body and so on."

"It wasn't from the that too which we found it questioning. No matter what kind of thing it is, it will danger her life." Raven said which they found it shocking.

"No illness or anything? Not even poison? Wound? Anything?" Doranbolt questioned.

They nod, telling him yes.

"Wait, no illness, poison and so forth… it was like how Reborn died." Verde said which earns them a surprise.

Tsuna finally understood. That's right, it was Reborn's case. But, what does this mean?

"T-th-the… c-co-cou-countdown..." a low voice murmured beside Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to his side and it was Reborn. Reborn seems to be in horror, afraid about something. He's gripping his hand too hard and he's glaring too much on the ground and his breathing was fast.

"Reborn... Reborn!" Tsuna called out loudly as he shake the panicking teen which made Reborn almost jump in surprise. He slowly looked to his side and he saw the worried look of Tsunayoshi. "Reborn breath in… what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, really worried for Reborn.

Reborn was still panicking on the inside and still afraid about something. Too much stress and thinking made him collapse which thankfully caught by Tsuna.

"Reborn? Reborn!" Tsuna called out but won't wake up.

Rick quickly took Reborn and put him on the couch, he check on him and told them, "Too much stress and worries. He just caught a panic attack but don't worry, he just needs a rest."

They all sigh in relief. Elaine immediately took a blanket and places it around Reborn.

"He must have been worried too much for Mysteria, even if she was a terror and sadistic teacher, she was just like a mother figure for Reborn." Elaine said, worried for Reborn and Mysteria.

"Don't worry Elaine, he will be fine, and so is Mysteria." Doranbolt assured his wife.

Skull was worried for his Sempai, he wasn't use seeing Reborn like that. Verde who has a rivalry on Reborn somehow can't calm himself. He doesn't like seeing his rival so weak, not worthy for him to be so called Rival. Yuni was worried for both of them and prayed that they would get better, same for Colonnello and Lal. Viper wasn't acting much but he too was worried, even if he won't admit it to others.

Tsuna had a feeling Reborn knew something that cause Mysteria to be like that. He wanted to ask him but end up like this. He will wait and let Reborn rest and so is Mysteria, even so, he will do whatever it takes for him to learn the truth. He wanted to know why Reborn died, he wanted to know everything.

* * *

Later night, Reborn woke up and immediately went to Mysteria's room. Good thing he was alone with her. He quickly went to her left side and checked her arm. He did something which made the mark on her right arm came out. There were three leafs. He clenched his teeth, not liking it at all.

"Reborn" A weak voice called out. He immediately looked to her, Mysteria woke up, giving a small smile to her apprentice.

"Sensei" Reborn called in whisper.

Mysteria chuckle and raised her hand, Reborn took her hand.

"Don't think I'll die early idiot." Mysteria said in silent voice.

"B-but… it's…" Reborn can't say it completely, Mysteria sigh but gave an assurance smile, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Reborn kept quiet for now and finally asked hesitantly, "S-Sensei… w-wha-what d-did you… loss?" Mysteria understanding that thought carefully as she checks herself mentally. She sighs, knowing what it is.

"I'll tell you, after I explained to those people who were eavesdropping us." She said as she was pointing on the door.

The door opened, showing Tsuna and the others. Mysteria sigh again and tried to get up but it seems she still can't and Reborn helped her sit. She gave a silent thank and faced them, silently telling them to come in and so they did. They silently went to their place, waiting for the explanation.

"Do you want to learn what happened to me?" Mysteria asked and everyone nod.

"Mind telling us everything Mysteria-san?" Yuni asked, serious and determine on wanting to know everything.

Mysteria smirk on sight, "Very well, first is this." Mysteria showed the seed and leaf marks on her arms. "Beautiful it may be but it has a hidden deadly once. It was my symbol of my contract between me and the Dragon Demon of the underworld."

"Dragon Demon?" Skull questioned and she nod. She continued her explanation, "It happen when Reborn and I rested on the far village hidden behind the mountain here in Italy. They were secretly using visitors from the outside to offer their flesh and souls to their beloved demon god or something. Since we both came there, they able to use both of us to become their sacrifice on their so called god."

They were surprised, they were about to ask more but Mysteria continued her story.

"We were both too late to run away from it, sending us on the underground world where demons were living. Heh, we even fought against them and damn they are too inhuman kind to say. We used that opportunity to train ourselves there but at the same time cautious on whom we're fighting against." She said, seems remembering that time was her best moment.

Reborn just sigh, remembering that surely gives him a hard time and gave him a many times near death experience at the same time glad, because of those creature that he somehow had gain more strength and experience when comes to fighting. She continued her story.

"We fight, at the same time search for a way out. For long days with those creatures we finally got a way out, and we knew it wont be that simple but we never thought it would be a horror one." Mysteria became darker as she remembered that time. "To return back, we have to meet the ruler on the underground world, the Dragon Demon. We searched until we found him. We able to have a discussion without any more necessary means of fighting until he told us a way out which shocked us."

"What would that be?" Lal asked as sweat slowly fell from her cheek. Mysteria gave them a straight look, "The price for our way out is haft of our lives and a painful death."

All eyes widen in disbelief. Haft of their lives and painful death? Are they... serious?

"The painful death means having a countdown. Once the counting started, something will loss within us, depending on what it is. When the countdown reached to five, you'll experience the most dreadful pain until you die." This time, Reborn told them which shock them all even more.

Mysteria continued, "Normally I will choose to take everything instead but that Dragon won't let me. I will have it but I'll be the only one who will get out, not Reborn. It really irritates me as I want to blow his head but this guy, Reborn had accepted it and end up both of us paying the price. So both of us got out from the underground world and received the seed within us, the symbol of our contract to the Dragon Demon."

Reborn showed his right arms and the contract within him. It was still a seed, still not growing up. Tsuna felt dreadful, that would only mean the reason of his death… was because of that.

"We return back on the same village that sent us there. They're surprise since none of the sacrifices had ever returned from the underworld. Sensei rampaged through anger and so I join. We didn't kill anyone but we had destroyed their beloved village. We didn't care to their cries, we didn't care to their begging. All in our mind is how angry we are we end up having the seed just to get of there." Reborn told them, not showing any regret at all.

"If wondering where those people are? They were already scattered around the country and their belief had cease due to us. I really don't care about them now." Mysteria said to them, if ever they are thinking of searching them and kill them.

"Did you find a way to destroy that seed kora?" Colonnello asked, little hopeful.

"If we have, Reborn wouldn't have died on your time Colonnello. Since we don't… you know what it means.?" Mysteria said which made them depressed.

They can't do anything, they can't help them at all.

"Were you keeping it from them?" Viper asked and Mysteria nod, "I told Reborn not to say a single thing about the seed as well."

"Then mind telling us what is this losing Reborn had said to you before we all spoke here?" Verde questioned, remembering their conversation before they were found by her.

Mysteria was silent for a moment before she replied him, "Remember what Reborn just said? The countdown is also something that takes something away from you until it turn five. Seeing I have three already, I had lost three as well."

"What would that be?" Fon asked this time.

"Emotions, I'm losing some part of my emotions." Mysteria answered which surprised them. She continued, "The seed had connected to my emotions so it will take something away from me. Before, I had lost my emotion called love and sadness. Now, I had lost my emotion called hatred."

"Hatred?" Skull echoed, not understanding at all. Mysteria gave him a clear explanation, "It means I am no longer capable to feel hatred Skull. I'm now immune to produce hatred to anyone else."

"Then same to love and sadness?" Skull asked more and Mysteria nodded as yes.

"Two countdowns are left and I can only guess two more emotions will be loss. My happiness and Anger. Once those two lost, maybe I'm just an empty shell human being." Mysteria said with a sad smile, although that smile seems empty.

"Then… what would be Reborn's countdown?" This time, Tsuna asked. Mysteria became silence for a minute while Reborn was waiting for her to respond until she answered. "Senses, his countdown is senses, according to my observation to all your memories."

"Senses? You mean like his hearing, sight and so forth kora?" Colonnello asked in disbelief but she nod, telling him yes.

"My senses huh..." Reborn murmured to himself.

Mysteria spoke, "His first countdown must be either his smell or taste. His fourth one must be his sight, seeing to Tsuna's memories that his eyes had turn to gray which was usually a black one."

Remembering the day Reborn had left him, yes, Tsuna noticed the eyes of his changed. He was unable to ask him about it.

"Then at that time… his last senses that was working was…" Tsuna trailed off and Mysteria finished, "His hearing."

Everyone stayed quiet, processing everything they had learned from her. From all of them, Tsuna was the most depress one. Reborn found it questioning and was about to ask why when Mysteria spoke first.

"Now that you know, mind if I speak with Tsuna alone? I need to speak with him about something and I would love everyone to leave the room." Mysteria glanced to her apprentice, "You too Reborn."

They found it questioning but nod, respecting her desire. Reborn was the most hesitant but then comply as everyone went out the room, except Tsuna and Mysteria. Once they do, Mysteria began their conversation.

"Tsuna there is something I had tried but failed. This time, you may able to succeed on my place, but... You will have to decide whenever you'll do it or not because there's something here that you might regret." Mysteria told him seriously which made Tsuna questioned.

Tsuna was thought for a moment before speaking, "Tell me."

* * *

After a long hour of discussion on the two, Tsuna finally went out the room. All ex-Arcobaleno approached him.

"What did she say kora?" Colonnello asked Tsuna. Tsuna gave them a small smile, "Sorry guys, those are only between us."

They wanted to persuade him to tell more but was interrupted by Reborn on the sudden question.

"Tsunayoshi, by chance, did you know my name?"

'Uncle Reborn's name?' Yuni questioned mentally, she never heard about this before.

"At that time, you know my real name that supposedly only me and Sensei knows. Tell me, do you know my name? How did you know!? Knowing Sensei, she will never break a promise. She swore in exchange of me only telling my real name to another person who I will love until I die." Reborn said which earned them a shocking expression, except Tsuna who's taken aback a little.

Tsuna gave a force smile, "I know because you're the one who told me Reborn." Reborn raised his eye brow, not believing at all. "Me? Why would I tell you my real name?"

"Would you surprise if I said I love you." Tsuna said boldly which surprise them even more.

The ex-Arcobaleno ware aware of Tsuna's feelings for Reborn, same to the Guardians since its actually obvious every time they're with the brunette. They wanted to figure out Reborn's feelings for his student whenever its still a teacher/student relationship or he's on another level like Tsuna but in the end, they failed.

Reborn's shoulder was dropping, not believing that someone who will say he loved him was a boy! Looking closely, he wasn't joking at all.

"You kidding me." Reborn said, still refusing the fact he will fall in love to a man of all people. He had a phobia to girls, yes, but it doesn't mean he's a gay.

"Want me to tell you, your real name?" Tsuna asked, giving a brave expression that he's serious. He still loves Reborn and its already too much for him to hold back his feelings, even if the Reborn he's seeing is his younger version.

"Tell me." Reborn said in seriousness, meeting Vongola Decimo's seriousness. He pointed his right ear, "On my ear. If you truly know, I rather want only you to know it, no one else."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and approached him. Tsuna gathered his courage on the serious deadly look of Reborn. He gulped and went near to his right ear, he whispered his real name.

Reborn at first was shock that he indeed knew his real name, until something struck within his mind. His eyes were getting wider, something was coming in to his mind. Tsuna took the opportunity to see him straightly to see his reaction. Reborn looked straight. After a long minute of staring, Reborn quickly took his hand and pulled him to his room. Reborn locked the door, not wanting anyone else to disturb them.

Tsuna found it questioning on why Reborn suddenly brought him to his room. He's about to question him when suddenly, Reborn hug him tightly. Reborn didn't spoke but instead, he pull him closer, tightening his hug to Tsuna.

"Reborn?" Tsuna questioned, completely surprise on Reborn's action. For long silence, Reborn finally spoke, "Tsuna… Tsuna..."

"Reborn I'm here." Tsuna said, answering his calling.

Reborn finally released him from the hug but never let him go. Reborn looked to Tsuna in soft eyes… and sadness.

"Tsuna… I don't know but… when you told me my name… a memory had surged within me… my memories from the future… they went to me." Reborn told him which surprise Tsuna. He continued, "I felt my love for you… how much I had indeed love you… but with this curse and my life… I have no right to tell it to you at all."

"Reborn" Tsuna called out, he doesn't know which one to react, to be happy because Reborn truly love him for so long or be angry and sad because of that seed within him, he can longer stay by his side.

"My feelings from the future came to me Tsuna, although I can tell it was just a moment." Reborn retold, its clear he doesn't like the way the future went to him. He was sad and angry to himself.

Tsuna hugged Reborn, feeling him right now as he had a chance. Reborn happily return back that hug. He never expected in just memories, it gave him too much feelings for the brunette.

"I miss you Reborn… so much." Tsuna whispered, his tone was showing how he truly loved Reborn that it truly pain him on how he died.

"While I'm sorry Tsuna… I left you in pain… I really thought it was just me but… I never thought you feel the same way as I do… I'll tell you Tsuna, your confession made me the most happiest man in the whole world… even so… I still left you… I'm truly sorry Tsuna." Reborn whispered back. He too felt too much pain and guilt. He truly doesn't want to lose him.

"I finally know the reason Reborn, there's no need to apologize. I'm just mad at myself that I… I never noticed your pain."

Reborn smiled a bit, "No need, I did cover it well to everyone, even to you."

"Reborn"

Reborn pull out the hug and looked at him in eye to eye. "Tsuna… can you be happy without me?" Tsuna shook his head, "No, I can no longer be happy without you Reborn."

"But you have to Tsuna, its my wish. I want you to be happy, I don't want my death to be your own despair. Tsuna… please… understand me."

"I know but… I know but I can't! I can no longer happy without you by my side Reborn! I… I want you." Tsuna finally began to cry.

Reborn wiped his tears with his two hands, "Don't act like a girl Dame Tsuna, you're a Vongola Boss remember?"

"B-but I'm still human Reborn… Its still too much for me!" Tsuna said while crying. He doesn't want to let go this moment. Reborn was same to him... still, "Don't be such a Dame Dame-Tsuna, it's already impossible for us to be together. Find someone that would make you happy, more than I do."

Tsuna shook his head aggressively, not agreeing at all.

"Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna looked at him in his teary eyes and Reborn lean closer, leading the two to kiss. Tsuna was surprised at first but happily return back the kiss. It was so different than the last time Reborn had kissed him. This is how Reborn truly kiss when he still had his feelings.

Reborn lick the bottom lips, asking for entrance and Tsuna happily did. Both had battle on dominance and in the end, Reborn had won and taste him. Reborn can taste the sweetness which he gone deeper to make Tsuna moan in pleasure.

Tsuna felt like everythings a dream, a dream that soon will disappear. He wish for the time stop, feeling more on Reborn. In the back of his mind, he wanted to question how could a teenager like Reborn could make him feel too much good and experience.

After a long kiss, the two departed. Both pants from the kiss, Tsuna's cheeks were burning from redness while Reborn already had a lust reflecting his eyes.

"Reborn" Tsuna called out softly to him.

Reborn smiled on sight, "I love you Tsuna, be happy… for me."

After saying that, Tsuna began to glow which surprise himself. His hyper intuition was telling him something, something that he doesn't want to happen, not now.

On Mysteria's room where all the ex-Arcobaleno located, they were still talking to Mysteria when they all began to glow like Tsuna.

"Wha-what's happening!?" A panic Skull asked.

"It seems your time here is finish"

They turned to Mysteria in question.

"What do you mean?" Fon asked.

"Just as I said, your time is up. You will all return back to your present." Mysteria told them.

"Already huh… but I wonder why so suddenly?" Yuni asked.

Mysteria gave a small smirk and answered. "Because your purpose is finally over."

"Over?" Lal questioned.

Mysteria explained, "From the looks of things, your purpose of coming here is to let you know what Reborn's life really is and so is the reason of his death, the seed of contract. Everything makes sense you see, some of the secrets we are keeping are coming out. The growth of my third leaf is not a coincidence, it purposely quicken the growth for all of you to witness. I notice how Reborn answered your questions about his life. From what I know, he will never tell to anyone his purpose of training and living which is revenge but he told you without him knowing it himself. In other words, everything is being controlled by someone, the person who sends you here in this very time."

Verde narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any idea who would that person be?"

Mysteria became silence for a moment before answering, "I do… and that would be me."

"YOU!" A shocked Colonnello said as he pointed Mysteria.

Mysteria chuckle for a bit, "Not my current me but maybe my future self. I have no idea how to do such thing and I would find that answer if I would search for it. I sense that this is supposed to happen so I decide to do the same thing in the very near future. Glad to meet all of you by the way."

They heard a bell, except Mysteria. The sound of the bell was familiar… it was when they were about to be transported, they heard a bell ring three times before something below came out and suck them into the light.

"Wait, can we change the future? Can we do something to save Uncle Reborn?" Yuni asked in desperate. Mysteria shook his head sadly even so empty, "I'm sorry but… you will all return back to your rightful time, where Reborn is dead. You can't do anything."

"No way..." Yuni said in low tone, not liking at all.

Inside to Reborn's room, Tsuna was desperate not to let Reborn go. He doesn't want to come back, he wanted to stay by his side.

"Tsuna" Reborn called out. Tsuna was crying without end, "No, I don't want to lose you… Reborn I don't want to lose you!"

"I too Tsuna but that will never happen. You will be returning back. Then promise me that you will recover for me and smile for me. I love your smile Tsuna, I want you to be happy without me… Live for me… Tsuna." Reborn said as he hugs him tightly.

Tsuna heard the second bell and looked to Reborn in eye to eye. He quickly wipes his eyes from his tears and gave him a desperate look, "No Reborn, I want to be happy with you, I promise that, I will make you come back to me… we'll meet again."

"Tsuna?" Reborn questioned, something tells him he had something in mind that he might not like it.

The third bell ring and the circle came out below them. Tsuna and Reborn gave their one last kiss before Tsuna was devoured by the light and vanish, leaving Reborn alone on the room.

* * *

Down on the Tavern, everyone was there and then their eyes widen for a second and blink three times. Something in their mind was forgotten that they can't pinpoint it out.

* * *

On Mysteria's room, Mysteria was touching her forehead, there's a white orb in his hand and disappeared. She deeply sighs then felt someone coming. It was Reborn. She gave a small smile and asked.

"Something wrong Reborn?"

Reborn seems confuse for some reason before speaking his confusion. "W-well… just that I felt I have forgotten something… what did I do for this last two days?"

Mysteria gave a confusing look on why he had questioned it until she figure something out and smiled.

"Don't mind it, can you go and tell them I'm awake, I'm sure those guys downstairs are worried."

"Oh, you mean Elaine and Doranbolt? Sure." Reborn went out the room.

Mysteria sigh and think carefully. From the looks of things, all their memories about meeting the future Arcbaleno and future Vongola Decimo had been erased to everyone's mind. She was no exception but failed. She knew, if its her who sends them here, she will make sure to erase everyone's memories, making sure no time paradox will ever happen to damage the time.

She was very thankful to her power, the power to manipulate memories. She's the only one who remembered because she able to save her own memories before they returned back in time. No one remember them coming here, even Reborn himself. Its cruel but it is something that is needed to done. She sighed and looked outside the window where the sky had a clear sunrise.

'The time will continue to flow no matter what… Tsuna… make a decision that you will never regret.'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	5. I'm Sorry and Farewell

Tsuna return back to his office, same time and place. He looked his surroundings if there are any changes but nothing. He exhale in relief, no one noticed he had disappeared.

He went back to his sit and began thinking. The conversation they have between him and Mysteria, Reborn's teacher. He's actually surprise that something like that exist. She never told anything to anyone, even to Reborn himself knowing the fact he will quickly head there without hesitation which made her afraid to happen.

He sigh again and turned his calendar, October 28 20XX. Remembering the conversation, he turn on the day of November and the fateful day… November 25 20XX.

'I have less than month to think about it huh… Mysteria-san, you told me to decide something that I will never regret… I already made a decision and I will not regret it.'

His thought was stop when he heard a knocking sound.

"Come in." Tsuna said then the door opened, it was Gokudera with a tray in hand. There was a chocolate cake and cup of espresso.

"Time to have a break Juudaime." Gokudera said which made Tsuna smile and nod.

Tsuna ate his chocolate cake and the espresso which he turn to like, reminding him of Reborn. Tsuna glanced to Gokudera and ask.

"Gokudera-kun do I have any meeting this weekends?"

Gokudera checked the schedule in his phone before responding, "Nothing for now Juudaime, although there are some schedule that you will have a surprise inspection on the Varia's headquarters in next three days."

"I see… make sure that there will be no changes. I don't want to have any meetings this weekends and I want to have a break for once."

Gokudera smiled, noticing a little recovery from his depression. "I will Juudaime."

Tsuna smiled to his right hand, "Thanks Gokudera-kun. Tell the others we'll go on the beach tomorrow to have some fun."

Gokudera was now beyond happy, "I will Juudaime."

Soon, Gokudera announced to everyone about the beach tomorrow and thankfully, no one complained. They were happy to go, Hibari and Mukuro were the only ones weren't reacting but inside they would gladly go too. They now started planning what to bring and of course, Tsuna's happy.

* * *

Next day, they went to their private beach. Lambo was as happy as he went to the sea with I-pin. Everyone including Haru and Kyoko for some reason was also there.

Hibari currently far from them, resting quietly while Mukuro with Chrome, both making sand castle since Chrome wanted to try to make one and Mukuro decide to help her out.

Yamamoto was having a race with Ryohei to dertermine who's faster between them. Gokudera was beside Tsuna who's watching them. Tsuna was happy that everyone was enjoying their day vacation. The two then decide to join with them.

Soon enough, Mukuro used his illusions to make pranks with them, even Hibari. That end up the two fighting and it took time for them to make the two stop. Tsuna sigh, thankful that the damage was light enough or he'll have another mountain of paper works because of them.

Kyoko approached Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun" Kyoko called out. Tsuna turn around and smiled to Kyoko, "Oh Kyoko-chan, sorry for the ruckus the two made."

Kyoko shook her head and still smiling, "That is nothing, it only means everyone are enjoying."

"That's true." Tsuna said.

Kyoko was bit hesitant which made Tsuna curious. Tsuna was about to speak when Kyoko spoke first.

"Tsu-kun… well… can we go somewhere… alone?"

Tsuna gave a questioning look but smiled and nodded. "Sure Kyoko-chan."

Both left, leaving everyone behind. They were walking on the forest like nature but they know everythings safe. They keep walking quietly until Kyoko broke it.

"Tsu-kun… well… there is something… I'd like to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Kyoko soon blushed, which makes Tsuna questioned. Kyoko took courage to say it.

"I like you Tsu-kun, can you go out with me?" She confessed which surprise Tsuna.

Tsuna's long time crush, Kyoko confess to him. Remembering back, it was true that she like Kyoko so much at the same time, he felt something different around Reborn. Tsuna at first it was a fatherly feelings but as he spend too much time with him, his heart began pounding loudly, butterfly flying inside his stomach.

He soon found it wasn't a father type feeling but a love. Love that you wanted to stay by his side no matter what happen. He at first wanted to refuse such feeling but he can't. Every time Reborn was far from work, he starts worrying and wanted him to come back soon. When he was there, he wanted to see him no matter what he was doing. (That must be the reason everyone knew Tsuna likes Reborn)

Time passes, Tsuna had accepted his feelings. It hurts every time he refuses such obvious feelings. He wanted to confess he but can't. He's always nervous, nervous he will be rejected… well he's a boy and he had fallen in love to a man! He doesn't want their current relationship to be destroyed just because of the confession of love.

So he decide to keep it to himself, until the day Reborn had announced to everyone that he will quit being a hitman and asking for retirement. Reborn is leaving him, he doesn't want it to happen and finally, the feeling he kept suppressing for himself came out. Desperate of not letting him go and an unplanned confession, just not to make him leave.

Tsuna was beyond happy to learn that Reborn felt the same way but still he left him, until the day he found him dead. He was devastated. He's dead, his Reborn is dead. Why? How did that happened? The questioned was answered on their travel back in time, the time where the teenager Reborn live.

The reason of his death was from the seed of contract that he had gained after having a contract with the Dragon Demon. Taking haft of his life and painful death. He found out about Reborn's past which was a tragic past. He never knew he had lived such past and trained under someone who's more sadistic and trainer than him. He had survived many hardships in his life, until he became an infant Arcobaleno then met him.

Tsuna faced Kyoko who's blushing at her confession. Before answering her confession, there's something he needs to confirm, something that he need to know truthfully.

"Kyoko-chan… since when did you began realizing your feelings for me?"

Kyoko was surprise at the sudden question before answering him, head low. "When you… were there… working hard for us… and maybe a long time ago, I didn't just notice."

Tsuna continue to question her feelings toward him.

"Why did you just tell me now? I had confess to you before, why didn't you accept me back then?"

Kyoko stay quiet for a minute before answering, "Because back then I have no feelings toward you, but now I do Tsu-kun… that's why I… I'm telling you now."

"Are you sure about your feelings for me?"

It took a little bit long before she answered.

"Yes."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes before giving up. "Tell me, did Oniisan tell you to confess just to make me happy and so forth?"

Kyoko raised her head in bit panic, "E-eh? N-no he didn't Tsu-kun."

"I knew it." Tsuna gave a sigh again and answered her confession with a small smile, "Then my answer is no. Thank you for telling me about how you feel Kyoko-chan but I know you deserve someone better. Don't ever force yourself confessing on someone you don't really love again."

Kyoko was shocked to his response, "Tsu-kun..."

Tsuna gave a real smile and hug her, surprise by a sudden hug.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, for being with me until now. I pray that you could find the person you will truly love, until the end of the world. That person happened not to be me, sorry Kyoko-chan." Tsuna continued, telling how greatful he is toward her.

Kyoko shook her head and return back the hug, "I'm sorry too for lying to you Tsu-kun. I just don't want to see you depress anymore, after seeing you devastated on Reborn-kun's death. I don't want to see that again."

Tsuna smile disappear a bit, "Is that so, sorry about that. It… it won't happen again… I promise."

"Thank you Tsu-kun, for everything." Kyoko said sincerely.

Tsuna gave his sincere as well, "I am too to you Kyoko-chan, thank you for everything." In his mind 'If ever we meet again, I want to see you happy Kyoko-chan… Good bye and thank you.'

Both soon return back on the cottage near to the beach and Tsuna gave a deadly punishment to Ryohei and the others who were planning for making them together, creating a loudness in whole night, so is Hibari's biting them to death for being too much noisy.

* * *

Few days later, the entire ex-Arcobaleno visit Vongola Mansion to have a word to Tsuna who experienced the time travel with them. That's how Tsuna discovered it was actually Mysteria who sent the from the past in order to learn the truth about Reborn's death. In all honesty, he's very grateful. Not only he learned about Reborn, he also found something from his conversation with Mysteria.

He had made a decision, its time for him to give his farewell to everyone whom he cared so much like a family. It would be painful but hopefully, they would forgive him for his selfishness.

* * *

Time of a clear night sky and Gokudera was secretly stargazing alone. On his mind, he was thinking about seeing an UMA that he failed to sense someone approaching.

"Gokudera-kun" Someone called out which made Gokudera flinch in surprise and turn around to see Tsuna standing there. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no J-Juudaime… j-just that I never sense you." Gokudera spoke brokenly in embarrassment.

Tsuna chuckle on sight and asked him, "Mind if I join with you? I actually wanted relax under the clear night sky alone when I noticed you Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera was delighted, "Gladly Juudaime."

That's how it starts Gokudra telling many things about UMA to his Juudaime which Tsuna was gladly to listen. He starts pointing constellation stars. Tsuna was more than happy to learn many and see them in actual. That's when he started questioning Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun… are there time that… you regret being part of the mafia?"

"Juudaime?"

"We-well look, you know many things, you're smart, talented pianist and loves UMA. Are there chances you regret being part of a mafia? You have a bright future ahead Gokudera-kun, I feel like you aren't fit to this kind of world at all."

Gokudera could feel wanting to cry right now. He was so happy to think his boss, Juudaime had high regard about him that much and cares for him too much more than he ever imagine. He decide to give him a sincere answer.

"I don't Juudaime, I might be thankful that I am part of this dark world, part of the Mafia."

Tsuna was bit surprise to hear that. "You do?"

"Yes Juudaime, after all, if I didn't… I wouldn't have met you Juudaime, the one who saved me from my lone life. You gave me a reason to live and gave me something that I never thought I will never feel again, and that is love, a family."

Tsuna smiled on his answer. 'So that's how he truly feels.'

Tsuna hug him much that surprised Gokudera. Tsuna whispered, "Thank you Gokudera-kun, you're my first friend when I got first involve in this dark world. I'm glad I had met you Gokudera-kun. You are the best right hand I ever have."

Gokudera was beyond happy to hear that. "Thank you so much Juudaime, I will never leave you nor betray you, I promise."

Tsuna cut the hug and smiled to him, "Thank you." Continued mentally, 'I'm sorry.'

Tsuna looked up on the stars again then return back to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, could you play a piano sometimes for me? I would love to hear you play again."

Gokudera smile got wider, "Gladly Juudaime! Do you want to head inside and hear it now? I would play everyday if you wish Juudaime."

With that, the two spend together more than they ever think.

* * *

Saturday when there's a big Baseball game in Italy, Yamamoto wanted to go and watch it. He invited Tsuna to watch with him and he gladly did. The two were watching the baseball game, cheering on the team they wanted to win. Tsuna can see Yamamoto really enjoying watching the game.

Thinking back, his dream was to become a baseball player but stop when he got himself involve in the mafia. Tsuna decide to question him after the game.

After the game, as they were walking out the stadium, Yamamoto stretches both hands. He really had enjoyed watching the game.

"That was amazing! Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he looked on his companion beside him. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "It really is Yamamoto, how about we go somewhere to eat."

Yamamoto smiled, liking it. Both went on the fast food restaurant and bought their food. It was a noisy place since it was a public but the two didn't mind. Its been a while since they both had fun.

"Yamamoto there is something I'd like to ask you about." Tsuna began the conversation as they eat.

"Hmm? What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, smile still on his lips.

"I'm just thinking, if ever you haven't met me and never got involve in mafia… maybe you will still be playing baseball you truly love and play on the league like many other. Don't get me wrong Yamamoto, it's just that… I feel bad you leaving baseball just to join mafia…"

Yamamoto was surprise that Tsuna was worried for him. He gave a serious smile to Tsuna and answered him in serious eyes.

"I never regret such thing Tsuna, I'm more happy and glad meeting you Tsuna, because when I had met you, you had given me the true friendship that I could ever ask for."

Tsuna's eyes widen, not expecting those respond. "Yamamoto..."

"I will give up anything, even baseball just to stay with you because being with you is much more fun than baseball!" Yamamoto happily told him.

Tsuna smiled back on his words, he was happy to hear that from him. "Thank you Yamamoto."

'And… I'm sorry...'

* * *

Next two days, Tsuna woken up earlier than he was suppose to be and used the time to have a light jogging since Reborn always told him to have light exercise before going to work. As he run around outside, he saw Ryohei push-up, shouting on his count.

"54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60..."

Tsuna smiled as he can see Ryohei was still working out on the very early as expected. He decided to call him out.

"Oniisan"

Ryohei stop and saw Tsuna, he jump with great grin and shouted. "YO SAWADA, EXTREME MORNING!"

"Good Morning too Oniisan, can I join on your exercise?" Tsuna asked happily which made Ryohei more happier and shouted louder than before, "IN EXTREME SAWADA!"

"O-oniisan your voice, most are still sleeping." Tsuna told him. Ryohei replied, not shouting. "Oh sorry, I just got excite that your joining with me Sawada."

Tsuna smiled, that was true. He can't always wake up earlier than Ryohei so he never joins to his exercise every day. Soon, both were now running in full speed around the Vongola Mansion. Ryohei seems enjoying it, even if they were doing was just running.

After a long running, both had decided to take a break. Both were sweating and panting, tired for their running, pushups and so on.

"Your still have lots of energy Oniisan, I don't think I could keep up to you now." Tsuna commented as he sat on the grass. Ryohei who already lay on the grass grin, "But you able to catch up with me Sawada so that's very impressive!"

Tsuna laugh a bit on his complement, "Thank you Oniisan."

"Heh, you really are like my younger brother Sawada." Ryohei murmured, somehow serious. Tsuna glanced him in confusion, "Oniisan?"

Ryohei faced him, "I'm talking about how glad I have met you on our middle school days Sawada. My life became even brighter because of you. That's why you calling me Oniisan, it really made me happy."

Tsuna was surprised on the sudden words from Ryohei. He smiled, "I'm too is happy to meet you Oniisan, because of you I able to experience how to have a brother. Thank you for being with me Oniisan."

Ryohei stood up and shouted louder than he supposes to be, "I WILL BECOME THE BEST BROTHER FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER IN EXTREME!"

"O-Oniisan,,,"

"TURF TOP STOP SCREAMING YOU BASTARD!" a familiar irritation voice was heard.

Both looked on the person who was coming to their direction and it was Gokudera, really angry.

"Gokudera-kun good morning," Tsuna greeted his Storm Guardian which surprise him.

"Juudaime so this is where you are, we been looking all over for you." Gokudera said as he bow to him.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, I just woke up earlier and had light exercise. When I saw Oniisan doing the same thing, I joined." Tsuna said in apologetic tone.

Gokudera began to panic and smack his head on the ground, "No Juudaime, I was the one who was wrong, please punish me!"

Tsuna sweat drop, "There's no need Gokudera-kun."

"YO OCTOPUS HEAD WANNA JOIN US ON OUR EXERCISE!" Ryohie shouted to Gokudera, really energetic.

Gokudera recovered from his depression and stood up to show him his irritation. "YOU BASTARD THERE WAS NO TIME FOR THAT!" he looked to his Juudaime in a puppy expression, "Juudaime it's time for breakfast."

Tsuna smiled and stood up, "Let's go and have some breakfast then Oniisan, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera replied, "Yes Juudaime!"

"LET'S EAT SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted that end up being shot of glare by Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled on the two and walked away first then followed by his Storm and Sun Guardian.

'You're a great brother to me Oniisan… that's why… I'm sorry...'

* * *

Day passed in the afternoon, Tsuna took a break on his office. The paper works are being added dramatically which gave him a full headache that he needs time to relax a bit. He decides to relax on the garden and surprise to him, Chrome was there, staring the white roses.

Tsuna smiled and approached her. "Chrome are you staring the roses?"

Chrome almost jumps in surprise. She never senses him this whole time. Tsuna truly learned how to low his presence sometimes.

"B-Bossu" Chrome called as she see him who's now beside her.

Tsuna sat down beside her and looked on the roses as well.

"Do you like white roses Chrome?"

"They're just beautiful to watch Bossu."

"I see… they are indeed beautiful."

Chrome looked back on the roses and watch with him. She began to ask some question. "Bossu do you like roses?"

"I like them. I don't really hate flowers Chrome."

Chrome gave a small smile. Tsuna smiled back and decided to take one white rose. He gave it to Chrome.

"Here Chrome, you may have it." Chrome at first was hesitant but slowly took it. "Thank you Bossu."

"It looks good on you Chrome, oh we should give one to Mukuro too." Tsuna said as he took one once again but instead he got hurt.

"Bossu" Chrome became worried. Tsuna assured her, "Sorry Chrome, looks like I hurt myself instead. But I'm fine, no need to panic."

"You should be careful Bossu." Chrome took a band aid from her pocket, "Here" She slowly put it on his small wound.

Tsuna just watch her treating his small wound. After she's done he smiled, "Thank you Chrome."

"It was nothing Bossu, it's a small thing I can do for Bossu." Chrome said, slight blush forming to her cheek.

He shook his head, "It may be small for others and you but for me it is already big. Thank you."

Chrome smiled bigger and nod. Tsuna laugh a bit before standing up, "How about this time I take a scissor to get it without being harm."

Chrome nod smiling. The two began to talk many things until Mukuro finally came back from his job.

"Kufufufu I didn't know you're with her Sawada Tsunayosh.i" Mukuro said as he approach the two.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome happily greeted him. Tsuna on the other hand smiled, "Welcome back Mukuro, how's the job?"

"Kufufufu it's an easy one Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said which made Tsuna smiled even more, "Then be sure to make your report, a better and accurate one."

Mukuro somehow frown, "Are you telling me I don't do things right?"

"Because you sometimes add things that aren't necessary to put in Mukuro." Tsuna sighs tiredly.

Chrome giggled on the two. This is when Mukuro noticed the white rose in Chrome's left ear.

"Oya oya, Chrome the white rose looks good on you." Mukuro commented. Chrome blushed and nodded happily, "Bossu gave it to me and look, here's one for you Mukuro-sama." Chrome gave the other white rose to Mukuro which surprise him a bit.

Mukuro chuckle before taking the rose, "Thank you my dear Chrome, same to you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled to him even brighter. Tsuna watch the two chat happily, from the looks of things, both Mist were really getting along which he was happy for them.

'Chrome will become Mukuro's light and Mukuro will be Chrome's darkness, together can make the two whole. Chrome please watch over Mukuro for me and Mukuro… protect Chrome no matter what… thank you both of you… I'm sorry...'

* * *

Next morning, Tsuna had finished his light exercise and was about to get ready to head to his office when he heard a loud cries. Looking on the kitchen, it was Lambo who was crying alone. Remembering back, Lambo got punished by Gokudera for not completing his assignment, which is school homework. He was punished by having no sweets for a week which for him is like a dead end.

Tsuna sigh and decide to take something. He returned back and head to Lambo who was still crying and showed him a lollipop, grapes flavored. Lambo's eyes shined as a sight and quickly took it and eat it. He was so happy to feel the sweetness on his mouth.

Tsuna gave a small smile and pat his head. Lambo looked at him in shining eyes.

"You're a savior Tsuna-nii… Tsuna-nii Bakadera took my sweets away from me." Lambo started complaining. Tsuna sigh, "Lambo, Gokudera-kun told me that you didn't do your homework."

Lambo paled. Tsuna sigh again and scolded him, "Lambo you better do your homework every day and I want you to accomplish your studies whenever you like it or not. I won't accept more excuses as being lazy, not liking and what so ever just to escape from it."

"But Tsuna-nii-"

"No buts Lambo. That's my word and that's final." Tsuna said to him really strict. Lambo frown. Tsuna smiled, "If ever you finish your homework perfectly then I'll tell everyone, including Gokudera-kun to give you sweets okay."

Lambo began to smile and nod happily, "I will Tsuna-nii, I promise!"

Tsuna smiled even more and stroke his head.

'Grow up as a fine man Lambo… I'm sorry that… I have to leave you soon.'

* * *

Few days pass and Hibari was resting up on the tree alone, a quiet peace indeed to take a nap with Hibird on his chest. Tsuna who was walking on the hallway alone saw Hibari. He smiled and slowly went to him. Hibari of course sense him but ignored.

Tsuna who knew that sat below the tree and looked on the clear sky. Tsuna keep watching until finally, Hibari broke the silence.

"What do you want Herbivore?"

"Just want to give you company Hibari-san."

"Hn"

Hibari no longer speak, letting him do as he please. Tsuna smiled and let the silence surround them again. Evening when Hibatri went to Tsuna's office. Tsuna was writing something on the paper and on his side was a calendar, it was already November 20, 20XX.

"Herbivore" Hibari called out coldly.

Tsuna faced him and smiled, "Oh Hibari-san you came just in time." Tsuna immediately sign the paper he was writing and put it on the brown envelop which Hibari found it questioning but didn't let him know it.

Tsuna gave his seal on the brown envelop and stood up and went in front of Hibari.

"Hibari-san I'd like to trust you to keep this for me." Tsuna said with a smile but straight voice.

Hibari looked on the brown envelop then to him. He narrowed his eyes and question, "What's the content?"

"You'll know once I let you open it." Tsuna replied him but he didn't buy it out.

"Herbivore" Hibari growled, wanting the truth. Tsuna just kept smiling, "Please Hibari-san, you're the only one I can trust on this matter."

Hibari was mentally hesitating. His instinct was reacting, not liking the inside at all. "What if I don't take it?" He challenge on the Herbivore.

"Then I'll force you to take it."

"How will you do that?"

"I'll let you fight against Mukuro all week without stopping if you like."

Hibari narrowed his eyes again. True, he wants to bite that Pineapple Head to death but something really wrong on this conversation, he can tell.

"What were you thinking Herbivore?" Tsuna gave a questioning look "Hibari-san?"

"Tell me what are you planning to do Herbivore!" He growled louder than before which surprise Tsuna a bit.

Tsuna knowing his Cloud Guardian will notice, he gave a small smile. "Hibari-san, this was just my reassurance." Hibari narrowed his eyes, telling him to tell more and so he did. "I'm planning on going somewhere and I won't tell you when and where. This envelop as I said is an assurance whenever I'll be able to return back or not." This revelation surprise Hibari.

"Is there a coming battle?" Hibari asked but Tsuna shook his head, telling him no. "Just me and my own battle alone Hibari-san."

Hibari began to run his thought and asked, "What kind of battle?"

Tsuna gave a serious answer, "It's only mine Hibari-san, that's all I could tell you, don't tell anything to everyone else. Everyone doesn't need to know it."

"Why?"

"Because I decided it."

Hibari looking carefully on the Herbivore was completely serious and nothing can no longer change his mind. He 'Hn', telling him he'll do it as he took the brown envelop from his hands.

"You better survive Herbivore, and come back to your den as soon as possible." Hibari said before leaving the room, leaving the shock Tsuna standing on his place.

As Tsuna can tell he was truly no longer around, tears fall down and gave a sad smile.

"I hope I could Hibari-san… depending on the price I must pay… to see Reborn again."

* * *

The day in the middle of the night where everyone was sleeping, on Tsuna's room, Vongola Decimo stood up from his bed and straightly went to his drawer to take some clothes out. After wearing something comfortable for him which is black long jacket, orange t-shirt and blue pants, he went to his drawer and pulls the first layer out.

Tsuna took his mitten and pills, putting it to his pocket and close it. He readies himself and looked on the digital time, 2:41. Tsuna quietly went out the room without producing any noise. Tsuna went straightly to his office, taking a piece of paper and pen then wrote something.

As he finished, he left the office without any noise and this time, he went out the mansion without being seen by any watcher, especially his Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

Next morning, Gokudera went to Tsuna's room to wake him up but find it empty. He sigh, thinking woke up earlier to have his exercise. He decided to find Ryohei to check if Juudaime's with him.

After a long hour, Gokudera had met Ryohei and immediately question him if he ever seen Juudaime.

"Sawada? I don't know, I still haven't seen him Octopus Head." Ryohei answered.

Gokudera sigh, "If you say so..."

Gokudera then left, disappointed of not being able to see his Juudaime. As he walk on the hallway, he saw Yamamoto coming to his way.

"Yo Hayato, good morning." Gokudera frown but asked, "Have you seen Juudiame?"

"Tsuna? No I still haven't." Yamamoto answered and Gokudera sigh again. Yamamoto can tell the problem and suggest, "How about we check his office if ever he got too early to do some work."

"Tch, I was thinking about that." Gokudera hissed but Yamamoto laugh.

Both went to Tsuna's office, knocking first but no one answered. Both decide to go in.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called out but both saw no one on the room. "Juudaime isn't here."

"Ha-Hayato look." Yamamoto pointed the paper on the table.

Both went to the table, Gokudera took the paper and both read it. This shocked the two, it was a letter from their beloved Juudaime/Friend.

.

 _Everyone,_

 _I'll be going out for a while but I don't know when I'll be coming back. Don't ever try to know where or look for me, I have to do something that only I must do. Gokudera-kun take my position until I'm gone and lead everyone well._

 _I won't promise I'll be coming back because I too have no idea if ever I'll be back… wait for me for_ _ **one year**_ _… if ever I didn't come back after a year of my disappearance, announce to everyone that I am dead._

 _Sorry if this is the only note I can give but please understand me. You all have a right to be angry or hate me, just don't ever try looking for me. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry._

 _From your boss and friend,_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi_

.

Gokudera froze after reading everything. Yamamoto was shock. He slowly took the paper from Gokudera and re-read it again, hoping his eyes was just fooling him but doesn't. He looked behind the paper and there was a small note.

.

 _P.S._

 _If I die, I have my_ _ **last words and wish**_ _for everyone under Hibari-san's protection._

 _I'm sorry…_

.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	6. Teresa Nueve

_"Is that what you wish?"_

 _There's a glowing creature that look exactly like a phoenix in front of someone. That someone was a male, has a honey brown hair and around 24 years old. That person was looking the phoenix before him, showing his resolve that will never waver to the decision he had made._

" _Yes." the person answered._

 _The glowing phoenix observed the young man who had come to make a wish. He rose both of his wings and spoke, echoing around the place._

" _Your wish shall be granted, the price of your wish will be…"_

 _The young man listened to his demand. After hearing it,_

" _What?" He gasped and faced down. Little debate and sadness shown in that person's eyes, he had made a decision and so he faced the bird and answered._

" _Take it."_

 _The glowing phoenix glowed even more as the light surrounded the place. The young man closed his eyes as the light consumed him._

* * *

A young girl woke up from a dream, breathing hard from what she had seen. She's sleeping in between two restaurants and near on the garbage tank. She wore filthy shirt and pants. Her skin was pale and thin due to never eating regularly. She had white hair that could compare to a white snow and turquoise eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked up on the gray sky, it seems it's going to snow today. The weather was cold and she's breathing coldly. She doesn't have anything to protect herself from the coldness. She hugs herself, making herself warm.

"So cold..." She murmured to herself. She thought back on the dream she had, a dream that kept showing multiple times every time she sleep. A dream that kept reminding her why her life was… cruel.

"I really am a Dame person… always without you who guides me every time I became weak and coward." She murmured, remembering someone in her mind, someone she would like to meet once again.

"I miss you… Reborn."

* * *

The young girl soon walked around the streets. No one dared to talk to her or pity her, for everyone who saw her describe her as weird, abnormal and poor. Weird because of the unique color of her hair and eyes, abnormal because it's like she never felt cold which she's actually freezing and poor because of how she dressed.

The young girl didn't mind as she kept walking, without knowing where actually trying to go. As she walk around, she began think about herself and why she had this life.

After the fateful day where _he_ had given _his_ wish, _he_ thought that everything would end but instead, _he_ was given another life, a life _he_ never thought of having one. _He_ was born as a girl, born on the poor family by two parents. They looked surprise at first, because of uniqueness but didn't mind, they gave the child happiness and life.

 _He_ on the inside was very shock on on the situation until _he_ had realized what happened to _him_. _He_ was re-born as a new person, a new family and name. _He_ found it questioning, can't believe how things happened that _he_ was suppose to be dead because of _his_ wish but now… thinking won't help _him_ as _he_ decide to figure things out after _he_ had grown up and hopefully, _he_ could meet him.

 _He_ lives as a girl named Teresa Nueve, meaning Reap Snow in Italian. She lived happily with her new family until she turn seven years old. Her mother and father became addicted in gambling, she failed to stop the two until the family gain more financial problem, leading them to lose home and so forth.

She never attend to any school but smart enough to know this would happened, but something afterwards she never expected to happened. Her own parents sold her to someone and will become a prostitute which she definitely refuse to happen. She can't believe they will treat her like that but gave no grudge, knowing they no longer have a way to get money on their situation. What sadden her was when both got the large money after solding her, they never said good bye or anything, they quickly walk away with gambling in mind.

This was the first time she had felt abandonment. She understand but she felt anger to her own parents. Why won't they listen to everything she has to say? Was it a child's voice unconvincing to adult's ears? Was that how it supposed to be?

The man who sold her quickly took her hand and pull her away, heading to the destination where her life will change. She refuses to do such thing. Until she found him, she will never submit to anyone.

She bit his hand and groan in pain as he let her go, giving a right chance to run away. The man chased her. She continued to run as fast as she can. Her speed saved her from her cruel moment and started to live alone on the street, as an orphan without a home. That's when she had felt loneliness of being alone.

She tried working hard but bad things kept happening, leaving her to be alone without any food or water to live. Many had tried to take advantage due to her rareness that's very attractive but successfully escape without letting them do as they please. Her knowledge was beyond that they had known which no one knows, even her own parents who abandoned her.

She had her memories of her past life which feels like yesterday. Her past life, she's a man who made a wish that turned out to being re-born as she's now. Her past life's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi known as Vongola Decimo of the strongest Mafia all over the world. In the current time, she's 12 years old.

The person she's looking for was the person her past life until now she love, the ex-Hitman who's number one all over the world, Reborn. She believe that he too was re-born as a new person, with a question whenever he had his past memories like her or like any normal circumstances, re-born with no memories of their past life. She will find that answer, ones she able to find him.

"Reborn" She whispered as she remember the man she still love and searching without end. "Everyone" She whispered again, remembering _his_ past friends whom _he_ had left, _his_ Guardians.

Remembering back, she's sure that Vongola and his friends had believe Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead. _His_ letter proves it, telling if ever _he_ didn't come back, they will consider _him_ dead, which in reality wasn't and re-born as a new person.

She felt sad and pain, for making them worry and for disappearing like that. Even so, she felt no regret on her action. She just hope that if ever she ever see them again, they're now happy and moved on. It's been 12 years, she's sure they have moved on… or so she thought.

* * *

She walk around endlessly, she soon noticed a bar just ahead and it seems there was a ruckus inside which calls trouble. She sigh and was about to pass though it when he noticed two people came out, two familiar people for her. The 36 years old Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera was drunk and Yamamoto was there to carry him.

"You okay Hayato? Come on now, we have to go." A concern Yamamoto said to the drunk Gokudera.

Gokudera glared, "Shut up Baseball Freak! Stop being like a mother hen to me! I want more drink, let me GO!"

"But you're already way too drunk and you still have worked to do Gokudera. It's enough, you need to rest." Yamamoto said but he hissed. "Shut up!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he remind him, "Tsuna wouldn't like it if ever he sees you like that."

Gokudera's eyes widen as he heard his Juudaime's name. He looked below and griped his hand hard. He still can't get over on his boss's disappearance and death, no matter how many years had past ever since.

Nueve decided to approach the two, telling herself it will be alright because the two will never recognize her as their friend. She wanted to help them at the very least she can do, she wanted them to get over on her ( _His_ ) death.

"Excuse me," Nueve called their attantion which she succeed. They're surprise on how beautiful her hair and eyes. It was indeed attractive that no one will ever take her eyes off to her. Her voice was soft and innocent. "Is there something I can do to help you two?" She asked, hoping for them to say yes… but...

"No, we don't need one. Just get out." Gokudera said as he looked away.

Mentally, she's hurt. She doesn't want to see her ( _his_ ) right hand, Gokudera to act like this.

"Did something happen to someone precious to you?" She asked, hoping to know what happened to them after she ( _he_ ) had run away in that fateful day.

Both stayed quiet, she can sense they will never tell anything. It was natural, she's an outsider and a stranger. She gave them a bright smile, "Don't be sad you two, I'm sure that whenever that precious person is, that person doesn't want to see any of you sad and hurt. That person would like you all to be happy." That was actually how she feels for them.

Both were surprise on her words and what's more were her bright smile. They were reminded of that person, the one who gave them happiness, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His last wish and his last words were said the same as this girl.

Yamamoto was the first one to recover and gave small smile, "Thank you young lady."

Nueve smiled knowing she had cheer up the sadness of the Rain. She approached the Storm. Without warning, she kissed his forehead, that surprise Gokudera.

She smiled, "Usually I give sweet things like candy or chocolate to cheer someone up but I don't have one so I hope that could cheer you up."

Gokudera's eyes were still wide as what this girl had done. For some reason, his eyes were hallucinating like who's in front of him was actually his Juudaime.

She bowed before running ahead, leaving the two staring at her as she leaves. Nueve was hurt but tried to hold it inside. She doesn't want to see them sad, she know it was her fault but what's done is done and hopping on the day where the chosen candidate can replace her ( _him_ ) for the Guardians.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the day she had met Gokudera and Yamamoto. She decided to head to the Vongola Mansion even if her body small and weak. She wanted to know how the Vongola was doing and so was her ( _his_ ) friends.

She walk all the way to the town where the Vongola Mansion was located. It took her a whole week just to arrive there. It was a hard journey, she walk at the same time finds some food to eat which were leftovers. It was indeed harsh life but not ones she complained.

When she arrived, she went on the Vongola Entrance gate. She just observes how the Vongola from the far, the mansion hasn't changed ever since she ( _he_ ) disappeared. Nothing indeed change but the atmosphere around the mansion was so… empty. There's no longer an atmosphere that could say safe and home, it became more sadness and dangerous, why?

Nueve mentally sigh, she doesn't like it but what can she do? As she stare the mansion from afar, she heard two men gossiping behind her. She can't help but listen to their conversation.

"Vongola sure change ever since the last boss disappeared."

"Yeah, it was no longer a powerful and peaceful like before… but you know what, there are rumors that the last boss died."

"For real!?"

The man nod, "This is what the rumors said, Vongola Decimo left a note to his room, telling them he will disappear and do something that not a single person know. If ever he never came back after a year, they will have to declare him dead."

"Then? What happened?"

"After a year, no sign of his return and so they started searching for the Decimo. For whole three months of searching, they finally found him but he's no longer breathing, he's dead."

"For real! Then the rumors that I kept hearing about the Decimo being dead is true!?"

"Yeah, although no one know how he died. There are rumors says he died in poison, being stab and so forth."

"So the reason was not clear."

The man nod, "They held a secret funeral for Decimo and looks like they found a new candidate but this person wasn't much qualified to be a boss. Decimo's Guardians are sure having a hard time for that brat."

"I must say it's true. I took a glance on this candidate yesterday and he had a high pride for himself."

"Yeah, yeah it's true..."

As both men continue to their conversation, Nueve on the other hand was shock. They had found her ( _his_ ) body and already dead. So that's how they're convince that she ( _he_ )'s truly dead. She mentally laugh herself (himself), how funny it is that she ( _he_ ) made them all grief to her ( _his_ ) lose.

As Nueve could only describe herself (himself) as pathetic who doesn't deserve people like his Guardians for hurting them. Before she could think more, there's a loud crash of table behind her, she turned around. She was surprise to see Hibari Kyoya, 35 years old, standing in front of the two who were discussing about the new candidate, tonfas in hand and glaring at them to death.

"Herbivore, for making such strange rumors, I'll bite you to death." Hibari without making them react immediately bite them to death.

Seeing that felt nostalgic from her past life as Tsunayoshi. Few minutes later and both were down and groaning in pain. The people around them were hiding, fearing the Vongola's best fighter Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. The only one who was around was Nueve herself.

After finishing the two, Hibari glance her. She gulps, hoping she didn't do something to make him angry. Hibari on the other hand felt familiar presence, strange. He's sure this is the first time meeting this girl but why does he feel he knew this girl. Had he met her before?

Hibari approached the young girl. Nueve didn't move on spot but kept observing. He stood in front of her who never show fear or weakness. Hibari narrowed his eyes on the young girl and finally asked.

"Your name Herbivore?"

Nueve was bit surprise that he asked her name. She answered him, "Teresa Nueve"

"Have we met before Herbivore?"

"No, this is the first time we had met." She lied.

Hibari doesn't buy her answer but he himself wasn't sure if she had really answered truthfully. He can tell he knew this person but he can't pinpoint when and how.

Nueve on the other hand was very hurt like she wanted to cry. She can't tell they had truly met before, when her past life was still alive. She can't tell anyone because it was connected to the price she had payed, just to see Reborn again. Until she found him, she cannot be known by any people that knew her as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For long silence, Hibari gave up. "Hn, leave Herbivore"

Nueve's eyes widen before smiling. She went near to the Cloud and whispers which surprised Hibari.

"Thank you for everything."

Nueve quickly pass through him and run away. Hibari was about to halt the young girl but no longer on sight, like she had disappeared. Hibari for some reason remembered the brunette. He doesn't know why but… that young girl made him remind him of that Sky Herbivore.

* * *

 **Nueve's POV**

I run quickly after telling that to Hibari-san. I made sure he can no longer find or see me. I run as fast as I could until I stop near the shopping mall entrance. I stayed there and rest, trying to catch my breath.

My body was freezing to death, there are times I wonder why people thought I never felt cold when the truth is every cold season I almost die freezing. How much more when there's a storm in the middle of the winter? Somehow, I able to survive alone but how long? I gripped my own fist, telling myself I should not complain. This is the price, I have to endure it until I found him.

As if on cue, a bookstore just beside the shopping mall opened. There were four black men came out, seems to be a bodyguard of someone. Then I saw a young man who looks same age as me. A black hair and onyx eyes, his hairstyle reminds me of someone I know, someone I been looking for so long. There was a next man behind the young man, a teenager and looks like a butler of the young rich man. That man whispered something on the young man.

Something in my mind tells me something, it was telling me that I had found the person I'm looking for, Reborn. Without thinking, I immediately run, heading on the young man. I was about to call his attention when two men stopped me.

"Stop!" The man on the left said.

I struggle on their hold, "No! Let me go! I have to talk to him, I need to speak to him, let me go!"

I saw both young man and butler turn to me.

"What's wrong?" The teen butler asked.

"This young shitty girl is trying to get near the young master." The right man answered.

I answered back, "I just want to speak to him, there is something I need to know about him, let me go!"

The teen who looks like a battler observed me then gave his verdict, "Take her away."

I panicked, I was about to shout when finally, he spoke.

"Stop."

They all looked to the young man who's been address as young master.

"But-" the left man was about to protest when the young master gave a dangerous glare making him flinch, not wanting to anger the young master he turn to his partner and nodded as signaling to let the girl go and so they did.

I immediately went to him and gasp in front of him but didn't mind. I'm happy, I could finally talk to him. I slowly looked up to face him. He's waiting for me to speak and so I did.

"Reborn" The first time I said the name in front of someone. I could see a the surprise on his eyes but turn back to normal. I found it questioning, does he remember me?

"I'm sorry but I'm not the person you are speaking." He said to me which surprise and hurt me as I showed my horror look.

So he doesn't remember his past life like me? His past memories with me? Does he not recognize me because on my new appearance? Or he really… doesn't know me.

I looked down. It hurts, really hurts in my heart as I want to die immediately to end it. I finally spoke in low tone.

"I-is that so? … I'm… I'm sorry…" I can't control myself as my tears fell to my eyes. I no longer took a glance to look at him.

If he can't remember me then maybe he really… I think it's good. I'm just happy to see him again and now finally alive and living peacefully. No longer has any connection to mafia, just a rich and normal citizen. He will no longer suffer, like he had live when I heard Mysteria's story about him.

I slowly looked up to him again, crying but smiling. He looks surprise on how I look but didn't mind. I just went near to him just a bit and just once, I want to call him on his past, real name.

"Renato Sinclair"

I whispered and immediately turn around then run. It still pains me, I want to run away, away from him but something surprise me as someone took my right hand and he called me.

"Wait!" the young man shouted as he pull me to him. He ones again saw my teary eyes with pain and shock. For some reason, he immediately hugs me really tight that he doesn't want to let me go.

I keep crying in shock, even if he hug me. That's when he called me in low tone, in my name. "Tsuna… is that you Tsuna?" he asked in tone of disbelief.

I was surprise even more. Reborn… he remembered his past life like me. He remembered me, Reborn remembered me! Its too much to believe.

I cried even more such as I hug back tightly like he is to me. I whispered his name, "Reborn… I miss you Reborn."

Finally, I have finally found the person I love, the person I payed my life just to see him and be with him.

Finally,

.

.

.

We're together again.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	7. Raul R de Fiore

**Someone's P.O.V.**

For unknown reason, I opened my eyes ones again as I never expected to see another light ever since my eyes shut down. Looking my surroundings, many eyes are looking down on me and they look… happy. As I stretch myself, I feel small, weak and… soft? I tried to speak but the sound I produce are 'ah' or 'ya'. I don't understand myself. I know how to speak and read… what's going on?

That's when I was pass to someone. A woman and very happy her eyes focus on me. The woman spoke.

"You're so cute." She commented but I don't understand what she mean by that. She face the man who's besides her, staring at me in fondness and love. She asked, "Do you have a name for our baby boy?"

Baby boy? Who? Me? I'm not a baby…! I came to realization when I looked closely to the woman who kept staring at me in fondness and love. I used the reflection of her eyes to see myself and I saw it. I am a baby. Not in a curse baby but a real baby!

The man beside her finally humm before speaking, "I don't have one, how about you dear?"

I stared closely on the two. Thinking now, both are speaking Italian which means I'm in Italy. The woman began thinking, I just hope they won't give me any weird name.

For a long thinking, finally, she decided. "How about… Raul, it means strong person. I think he will be one in near future, what do you think?"

"Hmmm… that's a great name, Raul, Raul de Fiore." The man said.

"No, it's Raul R de Fiore" The woman corrected. The man found it questioning, "What does 'R' mean?"

The woman glanced down on the child and gave a motherly smile.

I was thinking the same thing as the man who must be my father. I observe which looks innocent to people's eyes to the woman who must to be my mother and told me something that I really found it questioning.

"R means your present."

I mentally sigh. On my current state, maybe I have to act as a child like many other else, even if I'm already adult.

As time pass, I made a theory that I was re-born as a new person. I have a new family and name. The only difference to me is that I still remember about my past life, that is my past memories and name, Reborn.

I, Raul R de Fiore am Reborn, the number one ex-Hitman. My father is a rich man named Leonardo de Fiore and my mother is named Auralia de Fiore.

* * *

' **Someone' - Raul's P.O.V.**

As time pass, I in age of four when I let them come to get close to me. I have learned how to love again and felt what family really feels like, the family I been long to feel and forget. Time came when my mother got sick. She gave me her final moment before she pass away. She gave me a word which I can't understand what she had meant.

' _I am glad that I had finally become your real mother Raul, my life had become a fulfillment. Thank you..._ '

For me, maybe she was just thankful that I was born and became her child but somehow, the word 'Finally become' was a real questioning. I kept asking the dead body on my sight. No matter how much I had called over my mother, she's no longer there. It hurts, like I had felt when my mother died to protect me and my mother figure and teacher died due to that contract.

We soon made funeral. From this moment, I had wished he's beside me. I am not strong when comes to this. I can to others but to those I love so much, I am weak. I wish you're beside me to comfort me… Tsuna.

* * *

Age of Six, I had met my father's new woman and soon will be my step mother. Her name's Felisa Sansone, a rich daughter of Sansone family. She's 33 years old when she met my father. My first meeting her, I can tell she cannot be trusted. I tried to tell my father ones but ignored. He married the woman and really had become my step mother. I on the other hand still not acknowledge her to replace my real mother. For me, she's still a stranger.

In age of Seven, I had met someone who's five years older than me. He proclaim himself as my own butler.

"My butler?" I questioned the teen in front of me.

The teen bowed, "Yes Master Raul, I'm hired to be your Butler until I die. My name is Marcell. Use me as much as you please."

I observed the teen who will become my butler. He's not an ordinary teen, I could tell he had experience intense training in combat. He's not here to be my butler but be my guard from any mafia intent that will come to me. My father tried to hide it but he never knew I already knew it from the very beginning.

This rich family has a hidden dark secret which even my step mother doesn't know. My father is the boss of a small famiglia. They deal with other mafia without any problem and works alone. They allied themselves to Vongola Famiglia a long time, for their insurance and protection.

I observe once again on the teen before and sigh, "You're not worthy to become my butler, go home." I coldly ordered.

"Unfortunately I cannot do such thing. I am chosen to be your butler and I would like to show you my worth of becoming one to be at your service." He replied, he's not shaken, little impressive.

I saw his determination and loyalty toward me. I don't even know what I did to make him that way. I sigh and face him straightly in the eye.

"Then I shall give you a test." I said which made him surprise on my words.

"A test?" he questioned. Lazy to explain, I gave his test. "Make me a nice espresso. If it's good I'll accept you, if not you have no choice but to go home."

The teen became confuse, "But y-young m-master, why espresso? Aren't you young to drink such drink?"

"You can or you can't, choose." I said instead, not answering his question.

He immediately walk away, making an espresso that I had ordered him. As he gone, I sigh. Espresso, its my most favorite drink. It reminds me on who I am and my reality. It changed because I had met him. If only… if only my feelings just stay as teacher and student relationship, if only I had not fall love over my student… I sigh again, too late to regret now that I, Reborn gone in the world.

'Are you doing well Tsuna? Be sure to live happily, because when we meet again… I want to see you smiling.' I thought on myself, staring the cloudy sky.

Finally, he came back with a cup of espresso. He served it in front of me. I taste his espresso. Observing him, I can tell he's completely nervous. I sigh, the bitterness wasn't enough. From the taste, he put a small amount of sugar, making it less bitter and little sweet. It reminder my current my feeling and longing to a certain brunette.

"H-how was it Master Raul?" he questioned. I answered, "Next time you make an espresso, don't put any sugar. I like bitter taste and I'll let you do as you please."

He began to smiled and bow, "I promise I won't fail you Master Raul!"

I sigh again. From this moment, I know now that whenever I go, there will be now people to watch over me which I don't like it.

* * *

Each day became my regular day. I woke up three in the morning then jog around the mansion to train myself. This is a new life and body, to return back the way my skill like my past life, I have to train once again. Remembering Sensei's training, I did the same, even if I'm entering hell.

My butler soon found out and I let him be by my side as I train and work out. I exercise myself in gym, box with other strong opponents and so on. No one ever defeated me, they're not worthy to be my opponent, Sasagawa Ryohei is better than them.

Soon I train myself using weapons such as guns and knives. My butler, Marcell was surprise how strong I am. I mentally smirk, laughing on the weird reaction of my butler. I train him as well, making him stronger as I do the same for myself.

I train really hard every day, without any of the households knowledge. That's how I live in my whole two years, until I became nine years old. The news I never expected to hear from my very life.

I'm in my room, doing my old hobby which I had almost forgotten, painting. I'm painting the Vongola mansion, thinking the place where my beloved person, Tsuna currently living when Marcell came holding a tray with my cup of milk and espresso.

I noticed Marcell became attach to me for no reason but let it be. Its kinda nice to have someone close to you, someone I could trust in this new life.

Marcell put the tray down on the table and approached me.

"What are you painting Master Raul?" Marcell asked to his young master. I smirk and let him see another masterpiece. He's very please to see it.

"Its so beautiful Master Raul, although the structure on your painting is not our mansion… is that Vongola Mansion?" He asked in confusion. I smirk even more, "Who would ever knew you now about Vongola Goffo Marcell?"

He blushed in embarrassment due to my given nickname. He's clumsy, it reminds me the brunette whom I truly miss.

"B-but i-it's surprising you knew about Vongola Master Raul, did Master Leonardo ever told you about them?" Marcell asked.

"I always know everything." I answered straightly, making him sigh in defeat.

I know because of my adult mind, especially my past memories. What Reborn know, I know.

"Then, have you heard the rumors about Vongola Master Raul?"

That took my attention, "What rumor?"

He gulped and told me, "There's a rumor spreading and its about Vongola Master Raul. The 10th boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo had gone missing. It was said the boss left a note before disappearing. If ever he won't come back after a year of disappearance, they must declare him dead."

That shocked me. 'That couldn't be true?' I thought in disbelief as I let him continue.

"A year pass and there's no sign of his return. That's when every member of Vongola start searching for the missing boss until three months of searching, he was found dead alone in the middle of the cave."

I can't believe what I just heard. Tsuna is dead? My beloved brunette is… "No, you're lying right?" I whispered in disbelief. I immediately stood up and grab his collar and pull him closer to me. He's shock on my enrage expression but that never stop me from trying to know the truth. "That's a lie! A LIE! He can't die, tell my your LYING!" I shouted, I don't want to accept it. I don't want to hear Tsuna is dead, exactly nine years!

Marcell turn away from me and spoke in low tone, "They said they made a silent funeral for the boss's death. I'm sorry Master Raul, the rumor seems true that… they are seeking a candidate for the next boss."

I let him go but never tried to face him. "Go, leave me alone."

He bowed and left the room without asking more questioned. As he had left, I grip my hand, clench my teeth and tears fell.

All this time, my beloved is dead. I been waiting for the day I could grow up to see him again, just to see his smile again, even if he doesn't know its me, I just want to see him again but… but everything turn to nothing. He's dead. What happened? Why did he die?

I went to my bed and burred myself, releasing all my cries. I as a Hitman never cried for someone's lost. I learned how to suppress my feeling to others, not making them knew how I feel. If ever my Sensei knew this, she will surely scold me for doing this. Her word reminds me my reality.

' _We may be assassins but it doesn't mean we no longer have any emotions. Those who say_ _that emotions are useless because you are an assassin_ _only made the assassin turn weak. If ever the emotions disappeared, you are nothing but a killer machine Reborn. Promise me this, never conceal your emotion. It is alright to show it to others, there are times that tears must be release to make us feel better. We are human like many others, it is only natural to have tears, guilt and regret._ '

I cried even more, I want to release them. My body, my mind and my heart hurts.

"Tsuna..."

* * *

One day wasn't enough, I released all my anger and tears to my training, letting myself lose control. I want to exhaust my body, I want to stop moving and die. What's the point of my hard work if he's no longer around? I no longer need this life, I only live for him, to see him again… but… that reason disappeared.

I continued to be like that, until almost a year had pass. I didn't listen to anyone's voice, my father, my step mother, my butler, no one. I'm searching for death, but something convinced me to change. It's an empty paper. For some reason, I went and start painting.

Mentally I don't know why I'm painting. My hand just move and paint the picture in front of me. When its done, I feel like I became alive once more. There is Tsuna, smiling like a bright sky. Tears flow down and slam myself on the floor.

I remembered something which surely, Tsuna would tell me I should live. That's when I decide I will continue living even if it hurts without him. I will live, so that when I die and meet him in the afterlife, I could tell him I had a fulfillment life and shoot him many times for leaving in this world without my consent.

'We'll meet again right? … Dame Tsuna...'

Next day, I painted another one. Another paint of Tsuna and silently deliver it to Vongola Mansion on my own, without notice. The one who picked it up was Gokudera Hayato who just went out to have a smoke.

I observed from afar as he opened the content of my painting and I can see his surprise as the stick of cigarette fall down. He began to tear up and murmur that's hard for me to hear but that's fine. I can finally tell that Tsuna's Guardians were still suffering from his death, even if it had already been nine years.

I left the place, no longer plan on returning back as my beloved person no longer around for me to visit. I looked on the gray sky that will begin to rain.

'Are you happy up there Dame Tsuna? I hope you do… watch over everyone from above Dame Tsuna and I'll make sure once I had join up there, I'll make you regret dying without waiting for me.'

I laugh mentally and continue to walking away.

I now live in my normal route, continuing my training with my butler and my studies which for me I don't need to because I already knew them. Continue like that, until the fateful day.

* * *

Two years and I'm now 12 years old. I went the book store to look for books which will give me something to do. I am bored and with my butler and for some reason, four bodyguards were following me. I no longer care as I continue to look on books and buy them.

After my little shopping, we all went out, having my bodyguards go first before me and Marcell. He was the one carrying my books. He leaned to me and asked.

"Where are we going next Master Raul?"

I was about to answer when I heard a girl's struggling voice.

"No! Let me go! I have to talk to him, I need to speak to him, let me go!" A girl who's unique to have rare white hair like a snow and a turquoise eyes. I found it fascinating but kept my poker face.

"What's wrong?" Marcell questioned.

"This young shitty girl is trying to get near on the young master." The right man answered.

'A thief? No, she doesn't look one. Then what does she want from me?' I mentally question but never show it.

The young girl defended herself, "I just want to speak to him, there is something I need to know about him, let me go!"

Marcell observed the girl before ordering, "Take her away."

She began to panic as she tries to struggle away. I finally decide to let her talk to me.

"Stop." I said and all attention turn to me.

"But-" the left man was about to protest when I gave him a dangerous glare that gave chill to their spines, making an agreement to his partner they let her go.

She immediately approach me as she gasped some air. I didn't mind as I wait for her to speak. She slowly face up to me and spoke.

"Reborn" she said. I'm surprise, 'How did this girl know me?' I thought as I immediately compose myself.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the person you are speaking." I respond, lying to her. I saw her surprise and hurt expression.

Many thoughts flood her mind. For me, the question still running, why did she call me Reborn? Does this girl know about my past life? But she's same age as me, just I'm taller than her.

She looked down as I kept observing. There's no threat or danger around her but… why do I feel hurt? I noticed her tears. It became much for me. Why do I feel hurt? Why my heart aches?

"I-Is that so... I'm... I'm sorry." She murmured for me to hear, the tone was sadness, hurt and heartbroken. She began to cry.

I don't understand... why does my heart kept aching as if I want to die all over again?

Slowly, she faced me again, crying but trying to smile in front of me. I was surprise, can no longer compose myself or even keep my usual expression. She went near to my ears and whispered.

"Renato Sinclair"

I'm surprise even more. She immediately turn and run away from me.

For me, my brain functions really fast. 'Renato Sinclair' was my past life's real name. The only people who knew my real name was Sensei and… I finally got on the realization as I quickly run to grab her hand.

"Wait!" I said as I pull her to me. I saw her teary eyes again with pain and shock. It pains me as I immediately hug her, really tight showing I will not let her go.

She's still crying, I can tell she's shock on my sudden action but I didn't care. That's when I took the opportunity to ask, whenever what I'm thinking is right and hopefully, I am.

"Tsuna… is that you Tsuna?" I asked in tone of disbelief, not caring of masking it.

She looks surprise then cried even more as she hug me back tightly as I am. She whispered her reply.

"Reborn… I miss you Reborn."

My tears fell. I'm right, this is the person I thought is dead. The person I never thought I would fall in love with, the person I never thought would return my love.

Finally, for this long time, I had found the person I love, the person I been working hard, living just to see again.

Finally,

.

.

.

We're together again.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	8. Flashback & Reunion

" _Finally, I arrived." The brunette murmured as he finally arrived, the home of the creature he seek. He looked around to see an empty surroundings. The walls around were also plain but glowing and so the floor._

 _This person was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He walked to the center of the place. Once he arrived there, he heard a growl of a bird. He looked up and saw an amazing creature he had never seen. It has a phoenix like form and glowing gold, surrounded by fire. It slowly flying around as it head down, landing on its altar._

 _Tsuna stared on the bird that just landed on its altar as the bird observed the new guess in its domain._

" _Human? Its been a long time since I had met another human." The bird said, voice echoing all over the place._

 _Tsuna didn't expect for this bird could speak but immediately compose himself. He question, "Another human?"_

" _The last time I had met a human is a human girl. She's not ordinary one since she able to come here twice." The bird elaborated._

' _Another human… Mysteria-san!' Tsuna realized. He's totally amaze to Reborn's teacher but wait, what does it mean twice?_

" _Tell me human, why did you come here?" The bird questioned._ _Tsuna faced the bird, "I came for a wish."_

" _A wish shall be granted by paying the price."_

 _Tsuna nod, "I know. Mysteria-san told me and I'm ready to lose anything, just for this wish."_

 _The bird observe the human before him before giving permission, "Speak."_ _Tsuna took a deep breath before telling his wish, "I wish for you to revive a man name Reborn."_

" _That I cannot do." The bird immediately respond, much that surprise Tsuna. "You can't?" He questioned in disbelief._

" _I have no power to revive the dead, that's the only wish I can never grant." The bird explained. Tsuna looked down, feeling like all his hard work had failed. "But" The bird spoke ones again as Tsuna looked up to hear it. "I have a power to give the dead person a rebirth."_

" _Rebirth?"_

" _In other words, reincarnation dear Human." The bird explained which shocked Tsuna._

 _Reborn cannot be revived but he can be reincarnated as a new person and life._

 _The determination return and Tsuna spoke his wish, "Then do it. I want you give Reborn a new life. I want to see him again."_

 _The bird observed the human carefully before asking, "Is that what you wish?"_

 _Tsuna looked down, thinking deeply about Reborn and then his friends who he had left._

' _This is it… I have no regret'_ _Tsuna faced the bird and gave his determination tone and eyes to him. "Yes."_

 _The bird kept observing, making sure this man has no regret on what he's wishing. He rose both of his wings and spoke._

" _Your wish shall be granted, the price of your wish will be_ _ **your everything**_ _."_

" _What?" Tsuna gasped. He began to think. Everything, it means everything he has, his life, friends, everything. He griped his hand as he said his last thought before leaving on this world._

' _Looks like… I can never see you again Reborn… but at least, I want you to live without anymore regret and pain. I hope this new life I will give you will make you happy. This is for you Reborn, my love… Everyone… I'm sorry and… good bye.'_

 _He gave his decision, "Take it."_

 _The bird glowed even more as the light surrounded the place. He too was consumed on the light, waiting for the darkness to end his life._

* * *

"And that's how it happen." Nueve ended her story about how Sawada Tsunayoshi died.

After their long lasting reunion, Raul ordered everyone to leave. Of course they all protest but Raul's dangerous aura made them fall back. He whispered his last order to his butler, Marcell before he too left them. Raul and Nueve stayed on the nearest hotel where both can spend together and have a conversation regarding what happened.

Raul immediately asked her about what happened and she answered him in full details. After telling, his eyes soften and rest to her shoulder. Both were sitting on the nice queen size bed.

"Why do you have to do that Dame Tsuna? There's no need to do such thing just for this wish." Raul said, still can't believe on what he had discovered. Nueve gave a small smile, "Still calling me on my past life nickname?"

Raul gave a huff and looked to her. "Then may I ask your name my beloved?"

Nueve smiled even more, "Teresa Nueve."

Raul smiled, "Then in this life, I'm Raul, Raul R de Fiore. Teresa Nueve… what a good name."

Nueve can't help but blush, "Thanks..." Raul question, "Your surname?"

Nueve suddenly became sad and told her life story. "In this life… Reborn, no, Raul… I… I am abandoned by my parents." Raul was shock, Nueve continued. "We were all happy, but soon both began to drawn in gambling. Our life turn worst as we lost everything, even a single home is gone. They decide to sell me on the man who's planning to make me a prostitute but I didn't let him. I escape and run as fast as I can until… you know, I live on the street alone. Day and night, summer and winter, I live alone in starvation and survival. I-"

Before she could continue, Raul stops her by hugging her. "Stop, its fine. I'm here… I will never leave you and I'll always protect you… I swear to you Nueve." Raul whispered. He's mad to himself. If only, if only he knew what truly happen, he would have search for her as soon as possible to prevent this kind of life for her but… its too late.

She can no longer hide her pain as tears fell, "I saw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, still suffering for my death. Hibari-san was same… did I… Reborn… did I become a selfish person?"

Thinking back, Tsuna is a selfless person. He cared for others than himself. To do something that like doing his own desire surprise him.

"Don't worry, selfishness is part of people's life. No one could ever deny that. I became selfish of leaving you, hoping for you to be happy without me but didn't and the result of that selfishness of mine is giving you sadness and despair. You became selfish for having a desire to bring me back to life without thinking about what others tell you. Do you understand Tsuna? Every action has a consequence that we never expect to happen."

Nueve could nod as she cries. Raul swore to himself that this time, he will never let his beloved cry again. He will stay by her side, protect her from anything and be with her, together.

"Nueve I promise I'll take care of you. For now, let's return that body of yours. Its malnutrition and you need to eat. Do you understand?" Raul said seriously as Nueve laugh a bit. She missed the serious tone of the person she loved.

She faced him, still crying but smiling, "Sure… Raul."

* * *

Both soon eat together as Raul tell his story about his new life and she's happy to hear them. After telling his story, both were on the bed once again.

"Nueve tell me, how did you learn the existence of the bird that could grand wish?"

"Mysteria-san told me about it." Nueve replied which raised his eye brow. "You know sensei?" he questioned.

Nueve gave a questioning look. "Don't you remember the day me with Yuni and the others came back in time? Where you had met us when you were still a teenager? 15 years old you?"

"No, I don't remember meeting you at all." Raul said which gave a bit surprise to Nueve.

Raul thought back. He was 15 years old… "Now that I think about it…" he spoke, "There's a missing memories that none of us remember. Including Elaine and Doranbolt and many others… it was a two days gap."

"Two days… that's our day of stay Raul."

"Fill me up." Raul said and Nueve gladly obligated as she tell what happened including her conversation with Reborn's teacher, Mysteria.

 **Flashback**

 _After Tsuna saying to tell him about what she wanted to talk about, she sigh and spoke._

" _Tsuna there is a living creature, a legend which is true to say. Its a mystical bird that lives on the different space, where no human could easily get in." Mysteria said which question Tsuna. She continued, "This bird is a powerful that could make any wish came true."_

 _Hearing that immediately took Vongola Decimo's attention,_ _"Where can I find it?"_

 _Mysteria observed him for a moment before asking, "You want to revive Reborn, right?"_

 _Tsuna looked away but nod, telling her yes._

" _How do you know such creature exist Mysteria-san?"_

 _Mysteria became serious as she answered, "I knew because I went looking for it and succeed. My wish at that time is to break the contract Reborn held."_

" _For real? Then why does he still have-" Before Tsuna could complete his questioned, she answered. "Because I can't pay the price."_

" _The price?"_

 _Mysteria nod and explained, "That bird will not answer your wish without a price. Once you wish, an equivalent must be the price. For example, your desire is to revive him, maybe in exchange on such wish is your own death instead."_

 _That shocked him, she continued. "That's how it work. Tsuna I wished for the contact to be disable but the price of that wish is my life. I told to that bird its fine and take it, as long as it could free him but… it was not possible due to my curse, the Arcobaleno curse. It prevented me so my wish wasn't granted."_

" _I… see..." Tsuna trailed off. He's thinking deeply on what to do._

 _Mysteria closed her eyes and inform him. "Meeting that Mystical bird is hard, that is the reason no one knew about its existence, only few do. There's an entrance for you to enter to its home space. What time did you come from?" She asked._

 _Tsuna answered, "October 28, 20XX."_

 _Mysteria took a paper and began calculating. Tsuna wanting to ask but didn't due to her serious expression as she kept calculating so he decide to stay quiet for her to focus. After a long calculation, she faced him._

" _November 25, 20XX. That will be the day where the black moon shall come to your time."_

" _Black moon?"_

" _Means Lunar Eclipse. The portal opens every Lunar Eclipse. The location is here." Mysteria gave another paper to Tsuna. He looked the paper written then fold it, putting it to his pocket and turn back to her._

" _If ever you're planing to see that creature, be sure to say your farewell… add in your farewell that if ever you won't come back after a year… you know already." Mysteria said which Tsuna understood._

" _I might lose my life so it would be better if they have an indication I am. I'll keep that in mind."_

 _Mysteria sigh, "You know, I still haven't know why the heck I'm telling this to you. Not ones I ever mention it to Reborn. Knowing him, he will go there and make a wish of having my contact disappear instead of him. I can't let that happen."_

 _Tsuna gave a small smile, "You care for your student Mysteria-san."_

 _Mysteria smirked, "Is it same for Reborn to you? Even if he acts cold hearted he actually cares for you. Beside, for me Reborn still a child. For you in the future, first will be a son, then lover."_

 _Tsuna laugh and nod. It may be true. He love Reborn and surprisingly, he too loved him. For some reason, it was an un-explainable event._

" _Think carefully before making an action Tsuna. Don't do something that you will ever regret." Mysteria said seriously._ _Tsuna became serious and answered, "Don't worry Mysteria-san, I made up my mind."_

 _Mysteria observed him for a moment before she raised her hand and silently told him to come closer. Tsuna obligated and went in front of her. Mysteria touched his forehead and glowed. He can see her memories about her encounter on the mystical bird, her hard work, her conversation, everything. She did something which Tsuna didn't notice until the glowing stop._

 _Tsuna faced Mysteria who began to explain, "I passed my memories to be your guide with the addition of creating a barrier for your hyper intuition. I had seen your choice that will never waver."_

 _Tsuna gave a determine answer, "Yes."_

 _She and sigh, he really had made up his mind. "Then go, he's waiting outside."_

 _Tsuna smiled and bow, "Thank you for telling this information."_

" _It wasn't really my intention but I'll take that thank of yours." Mysteria said with a small smile._ _Tsuna stood up straight and went to the door, "Please be well Mysteria-san."_

" _And good luck my next generation, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

 **End of Flashback**

Raul thought deeply about what he had discovered before he sigh. True to his sensei's words, if ever he knew such creature exist he will surely go and find it, hopefully to save his teacher. Nueve told him about their last conversation and moment before they left.

"That's when I noticed I have no memories about what happened in that whole two days. Not just me but everyone else. We decided to leave it be." Raul said as he sigh again, still registering the whole information to his head.

"Raul" Nueve called in concern. Raul gave an assuring smile, "Thanks for telling me Nueve, I understand everything."

Nueve smiled and lean to him, feeling the warm and telling herself that she's no longer dreaming. He's finally here beside her, the person she long and search for. Raul understood her intention and did the same. Only one thought run in mind,

'Finally… I'm no longer alone.'

* * *

Next morning, Marcell arrived the hotel to fetch his master who took Nueve with them. Both ride to the car as heading home but change as Raul order the driver to head on the certain place which the driver obligated and head to the place he was ordered to go.

"Master Raul?" Marcell questioned. Raul explained, "We'll first buy new clothes and stuff for Nueve."

"Eh? N-no need Raul, I-" Nueve trying to protest but stop when he smirked. "Its fine, my treat and starting today you will live with me. Its a good reason that you need clothes, items and stuff that girls need like you."

Nueve blushed on the word 'girl'. It may be true but she has no idea what girls do, she's a man before she's reincarnated as woman.

Marcell was confused on what's going on. Yesterday, this girl just called his Master Raul 'Reborn' then when his young master told he's not him, she cried. She whispered something to his young master that he's unable to hear then run away. His young master for few second chaise and hug her. Really, its very confusing.

Raul who can see his confuse smirked. He really enjoy seeing his butler frustration.

"Nueve" Raul call that took her attention still blushing. He pointed his butler, "This is Marcell, my personal butler. Marcell meet Teresa Nueve who will become my wife."

Marcell's eyes widen as he shouted, "WHAT!?"

Nueve redden even more when he mentioned about being his wife. Raul smirked wider, "That's why starting today, you will serve her as much as you like it or not. Be sure to watch over my future wife."

"I-I will Mater Raul!" Marcell immediately answered.

"R-Ra-Raul there's no need to do that!" Nueve said in embarrassment, blush still visible. Raul began tolaughs over it. "RAUL!" she shouted and he laughs even more.

Marcell found it new. He never seen his master laughs before, ever since he started serving him he never laugh to anyone, not even to him, to others, himself. He just like giving pranks but change when he's nine years old after learning what happen to Vongola. He still found it questioning and made an investigation about his connection to Vongola but found nothing. Only the alliance, no connection between him meeting any member of the Vongola. He sighed and smiled, seeing his master laugh was just too new and relief for him.

* * *

Arriving the shopping mall, Raul quickly pull her hand and went ahead, Marcell followed them from behind. Raul were checking girl's clothes with Nueve while Marcell was afar, watching them. Raul was very careful and picky, wanting nothing but the best for the girl he loves while Nueve has no idea at what to do because hard to admit but she had no idea about girl's fashion. Both began talking about clothes as they choose.

Marcell began to smile on the sight, really happy for his master. His thought was cut off when he was called out.

"Marcell can you help us choosing clothes?" Nueve asked which surprised Marcell. He looked to his master who just smirks, letting him join them. Marcell smiled as he joined the two.

It took a long time choosing until they able to buy girl's garments for Nueve. She can't help but be surprise on the sight how much they had bought, Raul didn't seem o mind as long as they are the best.

They continue shopping then eating on the best restaurant. Marcell was mentally surprise that the young street girl knew how to eat properly like many rich could. Raul was mentally impressed, his lover had experience much but still haven't forgotten everything he had taught the past and still now lover.

* * *

After eating they resume their shopping until they had bought everything on the list. It's sunset when they decide return home. Arriving there, the mansion was big but not big as Vongola. Nueve found it beautiful and Raul was happy she like the place. Nueve turn to him in worry.

"What about your parents? I'm sure they will not accept me so easily living with you." Nueve said her concern.

"Heh, they can't do anything to what I decide, unless they tell me something that I don't know. You'll be fine, you're with me." Raul reassured which she smiled and nod.

Arriving on the entrance door, they went out.

"Goffo Marcell take everything to my room, she'll be sleeping with me until her own room is ready, understood?" Raul ordered his butler.

Marcell sweat drop on the unchanging nickname his master had given to him. "Yes Master Raul."

"Raul I think it's unpleasant to call someone 'goffo'." Nueve said, trying to lecture him.

He knew her intention so he knew how to win on such conversation. "Do you want me to call you on your old nickname? What was it? Dame Nueve." Raul gave a teasing smirk.

Nueve blushed and shouted in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

Raul took her hand and pull her as they both head on the door. Marcell just sigh but smiled. He went to get everything.

* * *

As Raul opened the door, they can hear girls laughing. Those women were old once and enjoying themselves. Raul sighs, not liking it.

"Raul?" Nueve whispered in concern.

"That woman brought her friends again, really I don't want her to be here at all." Raul complain. Nueve found it new for Reborn to be irritated so much to someone, "Are you sure you're not reacting much Raul? She may be a good person."

Raul gave a glare, "Never say that. She may act as good person but when she got you, she will use you for her own gain. Remember this Nueve, never get along with her, I'll explain later."

Nueve nod, knowing Raul or Reborn well, he knows what's the best action more than anyone.

"Oh Felise, your son is back." A woman said as Raul frown on saying 'her son'.

Raul's step mother, Felise came to view. She hads a beautiful dress and blond hair, violet eyes and red lips. She had many accessories all over her body.

"Raul it's good to see you." She greeted happily. "Did you have a good time? You didn't come home yesterday, I'm worried."

Raul sigh and spoke in cold tone, "My day is good but when you showed up it ruined."

"Raul don't say awful to your elders." One of Felise's friends said.

"Hahahaha oh don't worry Marie, it's just that Raul still haven't accept me for this whole seven years. He still hates me, right?" Felise said sweetly but hidden to her eyes were anger but Raul was not affected. He likes accepting her challenge.

Felise's companion whose name was Marie saw he's holding someone's hand and noticed the girl with him who had a unique white hair like a snow and turquoise eyes.

"Felise look, he has someone with him today." Marie said, pointing Nueve.

Nueve finally understood Raul's hatred toward them. She can sense to her mind that this people were greedy, mostly the step mother.

"Your right." Felise said as she slightly narrowed her eyes. She walk, heading to her but stop on the dangerous voice.

"If you come near to her I will not hold back on giving you a punishment."

Felise looked amused as she turn to Raul who's showing his evil intent, not daring to hide it.

"Come down Raul, I just want to say hello on your girl companion. This is your first time bringing someone with you. I should feel gratitude right?" Felise said smiling sweetly but both knew it was a fake.

"Not my friend but my lover." Raul corrected which surprised the two. He continued, "She will start living here with me. If you object then I ask you to get lose this house."

Felise became angry to Raul, "How dare you to speak like that to me!? Remember that I am your mother Raul!"

"Step mother, not my mother." Raul once again corrected her. "I don't care what you say but I'm giving you a warning. Don't speak to me as if I'm just a child who knows nothing about your objective." Raul pulls her hand "Let's go Nueve."

Both walked away as they pass through the two but was stopped by Felise when she grabs Nueve's shoulder. "Who said she can live here and be your lover so suddenly? She's just a bitch and-" her hand was slap harshly by Raul who's showing her anger.

He pulls her hand again, heading to his room. Felise became more angry, how dare Raul disobey her, what's more a shitty girl too! She will think of a way for making both of them to separate and make them suffer. This house is her kingdom and no one will take it from her.

* * *

Raul opened his room and make Nueve in first before him. He closed the door and told Nueve to sit on the couch and she did. She looked around the room and really, the room was so fascinating and beautiful. She saw some photos on the shelves. She stood up and approach it. She saw Raul's picture on his school days, garden, studying, then him with a man who must be his father. He has a picture with Marcell too then a family picture with him, his father and the woman named Felise. The last photo was a photo of woman holding a baby who must be Raul.

"That's my real mother in this new life Tsuna."

She turns around and saw Raul standing beside her. She gigged, "Calling my past name?"

"But it's still you, and so is me." Raul said his point.

"Your right… Reborn." Nueve said as she return back on the picture. "You love her, right?"

Raul smiled, "She gave me a love of a mother which I missed in my entire life. She reminds me of my past mother, mostly Sensei. Too bad she died when I was four years old due to her illness."

Nueve nod, looks like Raul had suffered without her knowing. "I'm sorry for making you remember something… sad." Nueve feels bad to herself as she made him remind something painful.

Raul stroke her head, "There's no need to feel sorry. I wanted you to meet her. I'll still mention her even if you don't want to, she became part of my life and now she's gone. I don't want you to leave like her."

Nueve smiled and hug Raul and so was he to her.

"I won't leave you, I promise." Nueve whispered with resolve, she will never leave him no matter what.

Raul smiled on that. Both broke away.

"How about a nice espresso, I did say I'll tell you everything about that woman, let's relax together." Raul said and Nueve smiled as she nod, agreeing.

* * *

Soon, Marcell finally arrive on the room, carrying everything they had shopped. He's tired from all the back and forth trip of carrying. He glance on the two began discussing something serious on the table. He approaches the two, since everything were carried.

"I'm back Master Raul." Marcell said, still sweating in tiredness.

"Thanks Goffo Marcell." Raul said but didn't bother looking he focus something on the table.

Marcell sigh then looked on the table. Curious got him as he took a peek and surprise to see it was about Felise Sansone who's now Felise de Fiore.

Raul sense his surprise and smirk, amuse. "Oh, curious huh."

Macell was about to excuse himself when Raul stopped him, "No need to panic, come and join, you'll find it interesting." He just sigh and obligate to his order. He listened to their discussion.

"So you're saying she's from Sansone Family." Nueve clarified her identity.

Raul nod, "I heard her family being bankrupt so their business company and failed to save it. Having no choice, sell the company. The daughter who is Felise found another way and that was to seduce the man who's still heartbroken, that would be my father. My father's business company is still growing powerful so its the best chance. My father fell on her seduction and married the woman even if I had warned him not to do so and looked what happened? Having a party and gambling every time my father wasn't around. She looked at me as if a kid who can't do anything but I do have much evidence that's very good way for blackmail."

Raul smirked evilly with his evil intention which scared both Nueve and Marcell.

"What kind of blackmail would that be Raul?" Nueve questioned.

Raul showed some pile of papers. Nueve took one and read them as Marcell took a peek. He was surprise on the content.

"M-Master Raul, these are…!"

"Her ways of stealing my father's money without anyone even my father noticing. She's great on hiding it but she will never expect that I had been watching her all this time, taking notes and taking evidence from her." Raul said with a smirk.

Nueve kept reading became suspicious, "The amount of money is huge and not just that… Raul are you sure she's still haven't noticed? I mean this is already too obvious. How can she hide it?"

"Every time my father is here, she will take his attention so that he won't mind his work take his time. She's using that kind of seductive words of hers to steal the papers about the money lose." Raul said.

After reading them, she put it down and sigh, this was a headache. When was her last time she had experience this again? Oh, paper work of Vongola.

"I'm sure stealing money wasn't just her dirty side, right?" Nueve asked in suspicion and knowing Reborn surely there're more than meet in the eye.

As if he could read her, he smirked darkly. "She brought some men secretly, if not here somewhere else. She enjoys men entertainers. Heh, she can have so much fun unknowing the fact her fate is within my hand."

"Then why don't we show it now Mater Raul? Surely if Master knows about what she's doing, Master will-" Marcell was cut off when Nueve spoke, "Because you like playing around her, right Raul?"

Raul smirks even wider, almost creepy already. "Let the mice run wild as the cat patiently strike the mice."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	9. My Endurance and Your Terror

Dinner time, Marcell went to Raul's room to inform his master its dinner time. Raul smirked on the announcement, knowing in this time his father already home from his company and mafia work. He stood up and offers his hand to Nueve. She smiled as she took his hand and stood up. Both went to their ways together, holding hands as never letting each other go.

Upon arriving on the dinning room, Nueve finally met Raul's father, eye to eye with Felise on his side, smirking evilly without him knowing. If normal person would see him, those who're weak will get scared because of his scary expression but she's different. She used to these kind of expression, so for counter she must think highly than anyone else. That's the way of the boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Raul I heard from Felise about this. What the heck are you trying to do this time son?" His father, Leonardo asked to his son, Raul.

Raul answered, "If ever she said that she will be my lover then that's the end of the explanation father."

"True but I want to hear the whole explanation from both of you." Leonardo said. He studied Nueve and questioned, "Your name child?"

"Teresa Nueve, please to meet you." Nueve said, very confident and calm.

Leonardo found it amusing for a child to have a good manner and calm expression. It's like she's not scared.

"Please to meet you then Teresa, I'm Leonardo de Fiore, Raul's father. Here on my side is my wife, Felise de Fiore." Leonardo introduced his wife on his side. Felise gave a sweet smile which totally obvious its fake, "Please to meet you Teresa."

"Same here." Nueve said in very composing tone. Raul was proud she had not lost the quality of the boss.

"Join us Teresa and I'd like to hear both of your stories." Leonardo offered and both nod, accepting it.

Everyone had sat on their sit. Felise was on Leonardo's left side as he sit on the master sit. On his right side were Raul and Nueve. The food were served and began to eat. Everyone was eating peacefully when Leonardo start to speak.

"Mind telling me about your life Teresa?"

Nueve knowing that gave a small smile. "I may do but I don't think you won't like my life story for I am poor and honestly have no home to live for." She said very politely and more like… a noble.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

"I'm born July 27 20XX. I live in a poor family back when I was young. We were happy but changed. Both of my parents became addicted to gambling, leading us to have depth and lose our home. My parents decide to sell me without me knowing, just to have money and gamble again. I run away after that and for my six years living I had live on the street alone and abandoned."

Felise smirked, "I told you dear, she just want to get the family's wealth by seducing our son and marry him. She's using him just to have a home and money."

"Aren't you pertaining yourself." Raul questioned but more like stated as he took a bite of his food, making Felise glare the child in front of him.

"Raul where is your manners?" Leonardo scolded but no effect. He return back to Nueve and asked, "Then how did you meet my child and when did you fall in love?"

"I'll answer that." Raul said and began making the fake story for they will never believe the real one. "I met her when I was ten in time of my isolation. We talked a lot as she kept cheering me up and so I recovered thanks to her. After our encounter she just disappeared. I kept thinking about her until I realize I had fallen to her until we met again yesterday. At first I didn't recognize her but soon I did and this time, I'll make sure this girl over here will never run away from me again. She told me she too had fallen to me so I propose to her that I will marry her once we became old enough to do so. For now, we wait."

Nueve can tell that fake story also had the real story of his life. She saw his painting of Tsuna when she's staying with him in his room. It was beautiful painting she must say.

"Is that true?" Leonardo asked seriously Nueve.

Nueve nod as her answer, the story he had made really made her blush, especially the last part.

Leonardo studied to see their lies but found nothing, he sigh. "Are you sure about your choice Raul? Really, you're too young to know such relationship and even declare having a lover."

Raul smirked his victory, "I'm not like many other people father. I'm more smarter and straighter than anyone else."

"Just tell me, where did you get that attitude of yours? I'm sure it wasn't from me or your mother… I guess..." Leonardo began to doubt to his past beloved wife.

Raul knew himself well, maybe he got it from his sadistic Sensei and of course, his past life self.

Leonardo turn to Nueve and asked, "Teresa, do you not object the idea of my son?" Nueve shook her head, "No, I love being with him. My love for Raul is more than my life." Raul took her hand and kissed it, "I'm glad you're announcing your love to everyone Nueve."

Nueve blushed and looked away. Raul laugh, teasing her would be very fun.

"This is absurd!" A slam of a table was heard and it was Felise. She turned to her husband and shouted, "Honey she's just faking it. She after the wealth of the family, why won't you see it!?"

"If that's how you think then do so but if ever you harm my girl, I will make your life miserable." Raul said in teased but murdering intent shows in his eyes.

"Calm down now my wife. We can't judge people so easily, let her stay to Raul's side and see if she was truly meant." Leonardo calm his wife.

'I like to do something on your stupid brain. You can say something nice but never had one.' Raul thought mentally. Nueve felt the same as she could only sigh for the man's blindness.

Leonardo glance on the two teen, "Since Teresa had decided to stay here, you need your own room."

"My room is enough," Raul said.

"Sorry son but that is not a good solution. Until you two are married, both of you can't sleep together. You may stay on the visitor's bedroom." Raul groan, "I protest. Until she don't have a room she will stay with me. That's my decision and that's final."

"Son, you don't know what is in stake here."

"If you're talking about having sex then I must tell you I will do that when I married her so rest assured." Raul said straightly as he went back eating, not noticing the widen eyes of the people around the room and a twitching eyes of his father.

Everyone except Nueve was asking one thing. 'WHERE THE HECK DID THIS CHILD KNOW SUCH WORD!?'

"On the encyclopedia if ever ask." Raul answered the entire running question of people's mind.

Nueve face palm, she knew how his mind running. He's enjoying their expression and surely he's laughing too loud. He really loved teasing people around him. True to Nuevel's accusation, Raul indeed enjoy it and mentally laughing. It's just his little payback for doubting him.

* * *

After dinner, both couple immediately went back to Raul's room and began laughing for the joy of their success.

"How was it Nueve? I won as I had told you." Raul said with a smirk on his lips. Nueve smiled, "Okay lover boy, just let's get some sleep and tomorrow is a new day for us."

Raul nod in agreement. He became serious as he asked, "Nueve have you ever train yourself before you met me?"

Nueve looked away, "I... never done any training. I can run faster than adult, other than that I'm nothing. I'm not like myself back then Raul."

Raul nod on the information he receive, "Your flame? Hyper intuition?"

"I can no longer produce sky flame and for my hyper intuition… it became weaker. It must be because I don't have a Vongola blood within me. The only reason I still have my intuition was because of Mysteria-san created a barrier for me."

"But we can't slack training. I know you already know the dark secret of this household." Nueve nod, "One of the mafia. Did he inform you about it?"

"No, no one knows except to some servant here and Goffo Marcell. They been told they should never let anyone knows about mafia and protect us from any harm. He doesn't know I already know about his dirty work from the very beginning."

"Well your father seems overprotective to his family and if ever he knows you know, he'll freak out."

"Like I care to that old man."

Nueve smirk and lean closer, "Are you sure about that?" Raul smirk back, "Of course I am. Now, how about we sleep and meet another day. We'll fix your body first before starting your training with me."

Nueve laugh, still not denying it. "So who's training you?"

"No one, I followed Sensei's regime."

Nueve became silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you killing yourself on your training?"

"Sometimes but everything is a piece of cake."

"I feel like dying now."

"Then sleep."

"Good night Raul, I love you… Reborn."

"Sweet dream Nueve, I love you too… Tsuna."

The lights fade.

* * *

Two years had passed and the two kept spending their time with each other. He even quit school just to stay with her. Nueve tried to protest his sudden decision but never listened. His father hearing the news quickly went to his son and scolded him. Raul wasn't affected and offered a home tutor instead of going to school. It's indeed boring when the lesson they were teaching was already learned and kept repeating every day, nothing new.

His father surrendered and soon hired his tutor and this time, with Nueve. They all thought Nueve has no knowledge as she doesn't know how to read and write but they were all deadly wrong. Like Raul, she's smart and can answer every question they had given.

She on the other hand remembering the time of Reborn's tutoring which in her vocabulary was torture, she can't help but memorize more than a million pages of books. In this moment, she was thankful on his death tutoring.

Both were over powering their tutors to the point those tutors were crying as they quit on the job. These really surprise everyone on the household. Who would ever knew two 14 years old could overpower the adult's knowledge. Ever since then no one took the job again, leaving the two to have more free time they could ever had. Leonardo in his mind now regret on making his son attend school after learning he always ignore the teacher, skip class or sleep in the middle of the class. Even if he does that, he still got the highest among the class with perfect score in every test subject.

Felise on the other hand wasn't happy. She doesn't like the street girl to enter her life especially on her step son. He never let her talk to that snowy girl or even leave to her side which angered her. She wanted the girl to be out, so she decided to make a demand to her husband with her seductive voice and action.

* * *

Next day, Leonardo announced to Raul to travel to France to continue his studies, telling him they have high education that could increase his knowledge which he immediately decline.

"Sorry son but I had made up my mind. Your flight will be on three days. Prepare everything and be sure you won't forget anything."

Raul glares his father, "And Nueve?"

"She will stay here. Don't worry, she will be safe and I'm sure she can wait for your return."

"If I'm going at least you made her come with me."

"That I cannot do. You may never focus on your study and I want you to return with high grades like you usually do. I have done all the registration for your upcoming transfer. Marcell will be coming with you as well so you won't be alone. Our conversation is over."

Leonardo stood up and was about to leave when Raul spoke in serious tone.

"I'll give you high grades as you wish but I'll tell you now, I won't be staying there far too long than you imagine I'll be."

Leonardo smirked and glanced to his son, "Show me son."

Leonardo left. Felise who finally got her wish drink wine for her victory.

Raul soon informs it to Nueve. She smiled.

"Don't worry Raul, I may become lonely without you but I'll be waiting for your return. I promise." Nueve assurance that she will wait for him.

"Don't worry Nueve, I won't be gone too long, I'll come back to you as soon as possible." Raul promised as he hug Nueve.

Nueve return the gesture, knowing he will absolutely come back.

The day came and Leonardo, Felise and Nueve came to see him off. Raul gave her a kiss before leaving. Leonardo blushed on sight while Felise glared the girl. Nueve wave her farewell as Raul with Marcell completely disappeared on the crowed.

* * *

Next day was no longer pleasant for Nueve. When Leonardo gone to work, Felise was free to do whatever she wants as she forced Nueve to be her servant to her guess, if ever she disobeyed they will hurt her as they slap her, humiliate her in front of the guess and so forth. Even without disobeying them, they will hurt her every time they like, making her feel how low she was and telling her street girl a person who doesn't belong in this mansion.

Nueve endured everything. She had trained again with Raul after gaining her lose weight and knew how to fight back but never did. She knew better than them, if ever she tried hurting the step mother of Raul, surely that will give Felise a chance to reason why she must be thrown away and the worst case scenario, she will never see Raul again. She doesn't want to cause any more trouble to Raul, so she choose to endure everything.

It was like that every single day. It soon became harsh physical contact as she endured the pain and blood coming all over to her body. Leonardo every time she came home dinner saw her bruises and cuts. He wants to ask what happened but just ended up being cut by Felise as she take his attention and kept it that way until he forgot.

Nueve knew but didn't mind. She just released all her frustration and pain every time she's alone on her now new room. She cried every night, murmuring for Raul to return back home.

"Shitty bitch, why don't you just get out of this house!" Felise growled as she slapped her far too strong as she fall down on the side. Nueve's cheek was turning red due to the strong force. She stayed silence as she let her say many terrible things.

"Your nothing here bitch! I don't know what kind of courtesy you have done to make Raul fall for your stupid lies but I'll tell you, you can never fool me. You bitch should just disappear! Your just a street girl right? You belong there, you belong with the trash! You don't love Raul, you are just using him for his wealth and you are a dirty. Lying. Trash. Bitch!"

Nueve gripped her hand in every word she throw. She kept enduring, for the promise she had made for Raul.

A month had past and things were getting worst as Nueve's bruises were increasing and her old wounds were bleeding once again. They continue like she's an entertainment by Felise with her close friend, Maria. Both were holding metal bat as they enjoy beating her. Nueve kept enduring them, protecting her head from being hit.

The two was enjoying her suffering and finally, both stop, giving her a little time to breath or cough. Neuve's eyes were slowly closing, her consciousness was fading. Felise sat down as she grabbed her hair and pull it up, making Nueve face her.

"Bitch why don't you just get out on this house already, do you want to make yourself suffer even more? You can never won anything here lowly life. You are nothing, Raul will surely replace you and you will definitely be left and die. Why can't you understand that? I'm telling you now, everything here belongs to me, not to my husband or his little son, everything belong to ME!"

Felise pull her white hair even more, making her feel pain as Felise continue to speak, enjoying her painful suffering.

"Why don't you just beg to me huh? I'm giving you a chance now to be accepted, only for you to become my own personal slave. That way I'm sure Raul will be more happy for you."

Those words made Nueve chuckle for a bit and answered back.

"Like telling me to submit to you? Never... Do as you please, hurt me or even stab me and I'll accept them… but…" She gave a deadly serious look, "Whoever bad mouth Raul is unforgivable."

Felise and Marie got terrified as Felise throw her on the wall where she was hit too strong as her head began to bleed.

"You wicked witch, I'll show you who's more terrifying and more superior here!" Felise growl as she took her bat and was about to hit her when a loud bang was heard.

Both women looked on the new comer but too late. Someone gave a strong punch with no evidence of holding back to Felise cheek as she was immediately fall down and felt the pain like she was hit by a car from the strong impact. Marie immediately went to Felise while Felise looked up on the person who had done this to her. Both were shock as it was none other than Raul himself. Raul was deadly staring at them, a sight where he was about to torture and murder with no hesitation. Those who ever saw it would be very terrified and wish to survive from the coming demon.

From the entrance, Marcell was just standing there, carrying both his luggage and his master's luggage. They actually arrived just a second ago when they heard a loud sound coming from this room. Raul took a peek and immediately dash in and punched Felise like she was nothing to him. Marcell was not really surprise on his master's action but what really surprise him was the state his master's lover was in. She's bleeding, bruises getting worst and pain like she was going to die any minute.

Raul slowly went forward on the two, gripping his fist even more as how angry he is for making her, his lover, his Nueve to be treated like an animal. Both Felise and Maria were crawling back in fear but they have no courage to run due to his murdering aura. That aura disappeared when she spoke.

"R-Raul… Y-your back..." Nueve beyond whispered, trying to carry her voice even more but that was already her limit.

Raul immediately turn around and went beside her. Raul checked every single part of her body, calculating the pain and damage that those bitches had given to his beloved lover. He's angry as how worst had it is.

"Goffo Marcell ready the car, NOW!" Raul growled, making Marcell immediately put down their luggage and run off, getting a car for them.

Raul slowly took Nueve in the bridal way, making sure he won't touch something that would pain her. Raul turned around and gave his last murdering glare then went ahead. Raul choose to take Nueve first, before them. He swore to himself that he will give her a hell she will never expect.

Arriving the hospital, Nueve was immediately taken care off as she was treated by the doctors. Raul was silent, waiting for his lover. Marcell wanting to encourage his master that she will be fine but can't. Looking back, it can already tell it was worst. He can't do anything for his master.

After a long wait, the doctor finally came and told them her condition.

"She's stable but it will take time for her to heal all those wounds. Her condition was too worst than we had expected but somehow we able to escape the worst scenario. I suggest she stay here for a while for more observation then when she became better, she can finally go home."

Raul nodded and asked, "Can I see her?"

"Sure, her bed was over there. You're Sir. Raul right? She's actually asking for your presence." The doctor told him.

Raul nodded and the doctor walked away. Raul turned to Marcell and order, "Get a private room for her, I want a place that she could be comfortable as she stay here. Pay the hospital bill and come back understood."

Marcell bowed down to his master, "Yes Master Raul."

Marcell quickly went away as for Raul went to the bed where his beloved was staying. Upon arriving, he's shock on how much bandages all over her body and how pitiful her state. She trying her hardest to open her eyes, just to see him.

"Raul" she called and Raul immediately went beside her.

Raul slowly and carefully kissed her cheek, "Dame Nueve why the heck did you let that bitch done this to you? You can fight back like she's nothing but why did you let her beat you? This isn't how I taught you, do you pity that low life or you don't want to hurt others?"

Nueve slowly shook her head then smiled, spoke in low tone. "I just don't want to give you trouble... I'm very sure that if ever I hurt her... she will tell some lies to your father... leaving me to be thrown out... I don't want to give you trouble when you return so I endured it... her harsh words, beating, everything."

Raul was surprised. Just for that? She endured them just for that? For him?

"Dame Nueve that wasn't troublesome at all. If ever they done that to you, I'll search for you no matter what they say I'll still search for you and return you to my side."

"But still I'll give you trouble and… I don't want to lose you again Raul… Reborn..."

Nueve's tears came out. Raul lean his forehead to and whispered, "Tsuna..."

It took whole two weeks of recovery and finally, Nueve can finally return home with Raul. During their stay on the hospital, Raul not even ones came back home. He stay to her side, not leaving a single minute just to tend her. His father went to visit after knowing his son came back from France. Instead of nice welcoming back words, he was greeted by a punch. Raul burst his rage to his father about how fool he is for not noticing her lover's condition. It was like a son lecturing his own father.

Leonardo understood his son and reflects his inattention to Nueve as he was the one who pay the whole payment for the hospital. Neuve never gave him a grudge or hatred, instead she thank him for his help which surprised him. Leonardo on that day knew how pure her heart to other people.

* * *

When Raul, Nueve and Marcell came back home, Felise was there waiting for them. Marcell was the one who greeted but not the other two. Raul carefully pushed Nueve to move forward, like telling her to neglect her. Of course she won't let that happened.

"Raul if I remember correctly, you should have learn how to greet or excuse yourself to your own family. Where is your manner?" Felise lectured but Raul wasn't affected.

Both kept walking away until he finally spoke, "Are you sure you should mind that? Because for me you should mind something more important than me."

The two disappeared and finally, Marcell walked away as he excuses himself and followed his master. Felise huff and left to her place but soon was greeted by her husband who's furious for some reason.

"Ho-honey, you startled me." Felise said.

Leonardo don't care for that as he immediately went to her and showed the files of paper in front of her.

"Felise explain this amount of money that you keep withdrawing without my permission?" Leonardo demand an explanation and looks very serious and angry.

Felise was shocked, how did her husband figure that out? No one should have known it, NO ONE!

She never knew someone does. The one who kept eyeing on her, Raul who secretly put some of the evidence to his father's bag and let him figure that out.

* * *

On Nueve's room, they can clearly hear the outburst of Raul's father to his wife. Raul was chuckling in amusement, imagining the terrified expression of Felise. Both were alone on her room.

"Did you let your father know it?" Nueve asked in curiosity.

Raul smirked, "Just some, I can't show all my evidence at once. That will teach her a lesson and it will give her some hell for a time being. If ever she done this again, I'll make sure she's out of this house. No one will ever harm you Nueve, no one."

Nueve smiled, "Your too overprotective Raul, but I'm happy you do. Thank you." Nueve rest to his shoulder and Raul smiled as he lean back.

"Rest well… Tsuna..."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	10. Inheritance of Fiore's Company

Year past and Raul's father's company has grown marvelously at the same time, the boss can no longer do two jobs due to company and mafia work. Thinking back, when Leonardo saw Raul's grades from France gave him almost a heart attack. His grades were all top, all 100% with no less and not just that, he got qualified on graduating much earlier than many and perfects them all. He was certainly a born genius as they say. He sigh in defeat, can no longer force his son to go to school.

This time, he made up his mind to make his son, Raul to handle the company which surprised him.

"That's right son, I want you to handle some part of our company. You don't need to go to school and your good enough to handle such job. What do you say son? Can you do it for me?" Leonardo asked happily to his son.

"Only if you will immediately hire my lover and make her my secretary." Raul said his condition which made his father thought. He asked in concern, "Are you sure son? She may hold you back. I didn't mean it in a wrong way but she may have no knowledge how to handle such job."

Raul smirked in confidence, "Nothing to worry, she could easily do the job. She has an experience that I will never tell you when she had it." Leonardo observed his son carefully before sighing in defeat. "Very well son. Be sure to look after our company, if ever something happened, expect something bad will happen to you son."

"A punishment? I don't know about that. If ever I made it even grow, expect me to conquer everything from you." Raul immediately went out the room, giving a promising smirk on his lips.

Leonardo sigh once again and took something on his drawer. It was a photo of him with his baby son and the one who was holding his son was his beloved wife who he had loved the most. He smiled on the photo, remembering all the good times he had with his first wife.

"Your son truly had your pride and promising words Auralia. Are you doing well? Heh, always watch over our son Auralia."

Auralia, Raul's mother has a gentle smile, similar to someone.

* * *

Raul went to Nueve's room and saw her on the couch. She turn around and saw his arrival.

"Raul finish talking to your father?" Nueve asked with her smile.

Raul smiled and nodded. He sat beside her and then starts telling to her what they had talked about.

"My father told me to take care some of the family company. It will be a lot busier now." Raul leaned to her ears and whispered, "And you my love shall become my secretary." Raul kissed her cheek which made her blushed.

"Tha-that's great Raul, I'm happy for you." Nueve said, still had redness on her cheek. Raul frown, "Not happy for being my secretary?"

Nueve shook her head, "I'm happy but I'm more happy for you Raul." He smirked, "But you know, you should be on my position. You are the Vongola's boss, Vongola Decimo."

"Ex-Vongola boss and also known as dead Decimo." Nueve corrected, "I can no longer return back, it was natural right."

"Aren't you sad for your Guardians?"

Nueve became sad as she remember them, "I'm sad but… I can no longer return back the way it was… I don't want to admit this to myself but… even if I had done something bad… I feel no regret at all."

Raul gave comfort as he hug her and gently stroke her back. Nueve embraced back to meet more warm from him. After a long silence, both broke apart. Nueve had cheered up making Raul glad she did.

"Oh, since you became the new boss now, there's something I had made for you Raul." Nueve said happily which made Raul raised his eye brow in question.

Nueve stood up and went to her drawer, taking something out. She returned back holding a black fedora with yellow line on the tip.

"Tada! I made this fedora for you Raul. I tried making the same fedora you have before but I got lack of materials so this is the only thing I can do. I made it secretly, I never thought it would be rough so I hope you don't mind some bad stitches there and-"

She was cut when she was hugged by Raul. Raul was really happy, Nueve had made him a fedora which he thought would never wear his signature hat again.

"Thank you Nueve, I love your fedora." Raul said which made Nueve happy.

Raul broke the hug and took the fedora on her hands. He wore it. It was perfect to his head and so its length and size, he truly like it.

"It's a perfect fedora, maybe this could become my new signature hat, now that the last fedora I had ones was from my past self." Raul said as he raised his hat a bit, seeing Nueve smile for him.

"Phew, glad that you like it Raul. I was actually nervous when I made it. I had read many books about how to stitch so that I could make it for you."

Raul approached her and gave a peck to her lips, making her blush once again. "Everything you make my love, I will accept them with my full heart."

"S-stop t-teasing me Raul!" Nueve shouted, really embarrass as her cheek was getting redder.

Raul chuckle before he quickly carried her in bridal way then jump to land on her bed.

"Raul" Nueve called, trying to free herself from his hold.

"Shall I tell you the story of my fedora Dame Nueve." Raul whispered which made her stop struggling to listen. "That fedora was actually made by Sensei when I became 21 years old. Its the best fedora and I promise myself that I will always wear and treasure it. Just like you, she made it with her two hands."

"Raul"

Raul smirk and peck her cheek again, "This time, I will treasure this fedora like I did when I'm still Reborn."

Nueve smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Next day, Raul was introduced to every employee from the company with his secretary and butler. They had gone a tour, been taught for some hour and so on. Next day was his official day of work. It wasn't so hard for Raul, he can take care of things just fine. He got experience from his past life, when he was still living as Reborn. Reborn sometimes takes Tsuna's place since he was his adviser like going out for work or meeting with other famiglias.

Nueve was taking easy as she was able to tell them what to do and do things fine. It was all thanks to her experience from her past life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola boss. Some serious problems on the company were all easily been solved by her. Everyone around her were fascinated on her excellence, she's kind to them and smiled brightly, add her beautiful snow hair and crystal like eyes. Everyone can't help but like her, too bad that she's taken.

Marcell was the one who looks over to his master. He's embarrass as he was there to serve his master at the same time, his master was teaching him how the company works. He's actually happy that his master was treating him nicely, even if he was being teased by the way he called out. Looking on the girl which was Nueve, she was the one who can make his master happy more than anyone. He at this moment had decided he will protect them from any harm, even if it means death.

Time passes and everything were doing fine. The company had grown even more and soon became famous thanks to the wonderful job of Raul and Nueve. Leonardo was happy on the success of the two, not expecting it to happened making him proud. Felise on the other hand was never happy on the two. She doesn't like it, especially Nueve. She swore she will do whatever it takes to make her disappear.

Three years later of running the company, both Raul and Nueve now 18 years old were becoming more successful. Both never left each other's side as the two always stay together every time they were on the break or at home. Everything was peaceful, until a certain event came.

Nueve got a note from the other company, wishing to meet their boss, Raul. Its a business meeting. Nueve checking carefully on the content questioned the name imprinted below. She called out the person put it to her desk.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I know I shouldn't accept it without any of you or the boss's consent but I really thought I should accept the proposal because it could become a good for our company." The woman employee said.

Nueve sigh, what's done is done as they say. "Can't be helped then, I'll just talk to Raul about this." Nueve gave a serious gaze to the employee in front of her, the employee flinch. "Tell me, why do you think accepting this proposal could become a good of our company?"

"B-Because… tha-thatt company is the world's famous and number one riches company, Vo-Vongola Enterprises Ma'am." The woman employee answered, not noticing the fact the surprise look of Nueve from the name but immediately disappeared and held her serious and calculative gaze, "The name, who was he?"

"H-He said to be the new found candidate for the boss position, al-although it's still not official he'll be one."

Nueve narrowed her eyes on the name.

Raul's office where he was busy reading the papers while Marcell was answering the phone calls who wanted to contact the boss. Everything was fine when they heard a knock.

"Come in." Raul voiced as he kept reading the paper.

The door opened, revealing Nueve with papers in hand. Raul seeing her put down the paper he was busy reading and observed her lover who seems serious as she approached him. Marcell just finish the phone call and stood straight to watch the two.

"What's wrong Nueve?" Raul questioned her seriousness.

Nueve showed the proposal of a meeting to Raul. He took it and made a quick read. After reading them he sighs.

"Who accepted this?" He asked in serious tone. Nueve answered, "One of our employees, thinking it would be good for the company to meet this person."

Raul exam the content once again then asked, "Who would it be?"

"She said it was the current candidate of the Vongola Company." Nueve answered in serious tone which made Raul stop examining them. He narrowed his eyes to Nueve, "Are you sure?"

Nueve nodded as confirmation. Raul made a little debate until he decide to take some action. He looked to Marcell.

"Goffo Marcell I want you to find some information about the current candidate of Vongola as soon as possible." Raul ordered which terrified Marcell. He knew Vongola as part of Mafia and the most powerful one all over the world.

"B-but M-Master Raul that's-" he was cut off when Raul spoke dangerously, "Do it."

"Y-Yes Master Raul!" Marcell quickly run off the office to do what he was ordered.

Raul sighed then turn to Nueve who's now sad for a certain reason.

"Are you scared Nueve?" Raul asked her, worried. Nueve shook her head, "For some reason, I don't want to meet this person, more like I don't want this person to be part of Vongola."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know Raul, I have a bad feeling about this person. It might be because until now… ever since I had died, no one still haven't replaced my position yet."

Raul thought back and found it true. It's been 18 years and no new boss had been crowned. They got a news about them having a candidate but for some reason, they were still looking for more candidates.

"What do you plan to do… Tsuna?" Raul asked seriously, wanting the person to speak was the ex-boss. Nueve closed her eyes, truly troubled. "I don't know Reborn, I don't know..."

It took three days for Marcell to acquire information about the new candidate. They discussed it on Raul's office.

"Here is my report about the new Vongola's candidate. His name was Marfred Francia Bayle, 26 years old, born February 3, 20XX, lived in France before moving here 10 years ago and has a blood related to Vongola 6th. He is said to be strong, pride and smart. He was chosen when he was 12 years old. His parents were Michael Bayle and Alexandra Francia Bayle." Marcell then looked at them "Other than that, everything was all tight information." He bowed to them, "I'm sorry."

Nueve shook her head with a smiled, "No that was enough, thank you Marcell."

Marcell smiled, glad to her kindness.

"So what do you think Raul?" Nueve asked to Raul in concern. Raul thought carefully before asking her, "When's the day of the meeting?"

"Next three days Raul." Nueve answered. Raul nodded, "We have simple information but I doubt that he too will try to find mine. We don't have strong barrier like Vongola so I guess he had already investigate about me… what do you think is the best action Nueve?"

"Meet him and see what he can do." Nueve answered. Raul smirked, "Looks like that quality still haven't lose."

Nueve smirk back, "I'll thank you for that." Raul chuckled then declared, "On the meeting day the ones who will come will be the three of us. Goffo Marcell I'm counting on your skill to be Nueve's bodyguard."

"W-What about you Master Raul?" Marcell questioned.

"You been with me for 11 years, do you think I'm not capable of defending myself? I know you are ordered to protect me so you became my butler but I'll tell you there's nothing to be worried about."

Marcell sigh in defeat, "As you wish Master Raul."

"Raul I can fight too if necessary." Nueve mumble with irritation. Raul heard it that made him chuckle, "But you are a girl Dame Nueve, I think its natural."

Nueve pouted, "Fine."

Raul found it cute. Everything's decided.

* * *

Somewhere dark, there was a person looking on Raul R de Fiore's bio information. That person was reading carefully then gave sigh as he toss the paper on the table. That person yawn in boredom.

"If I could make an alliance… huh… why the heck on someone who's just smart?"

"Because it is necessary Marfred." A rough woman voice said as this person approached the man in bored.

"Lal Mitch." The person who's name Marfred greeted the new comer, Lal who wasn't happy to see him.

Lal took the paper and read it. After a short time reading, she put it down and glanced to him. "Are you taking this seriously? If you want to become a boss so badly then do things properly."

He released a 'Tch' then began complaining, "Just why the heck they still trying to find one when I'm already here? I think I'm the only last candidate left and they should just accept me! But then they kept forcing me to study, train, beat up and what!?"

"A Vongola Boss should be able to handle everything and not complaining. Your attitude is your problem so they could never accept you. I too do not approve for the position." Lal said seriously. He raised his voice "Why Lal!?"

"Mafia is not a place for games and a spoiled brat like you. I just hope Gokudera could find someone suitable than you." Lal walked away, leaving the growling Marfred.

Lal as she walk remembered the young man who runs the Fiore Corp. A successful eighteen years old boss who's smart and perfect. She only saw his photo and within her eyes, she can tell how dangerous the boy is, someone who should never across against.

* * *

The day of the meeting came and the place was a marvelous restaurant in Italy. The Vongola's candidate, Marfred with three bodyguards was waiting on the table they had reserved for their meeting. Marfred doesn't care about the meeting as he just wait in boredom. Finally, they came.

"Are you Marfred Francia Bayle, Vongola's candidate?"

Marfred glanced on the person who came and it was Raul on his formal clothes with his butler, Marcell on his left side and on his right side was the girl which made Marfred's stop as he admired her. It was Nueve in her dark dress. Marfred kept gazing her from top to bottom, her snow hair and unique eye was too fascinating and admirable.

Raul doesn't like the way he stare his lover, so he spoke once again. "Are you the Vongola candidate Marfred Francia Bayle?" His tone had a mix of irritation and pleasant tone which Nueve only noticed.

Finally, Marfred snap from his facination, "Y-Yeah it's me. You're Raul R de Fiore?"

Raul gave a smile, still trying to hide his irritation because even if he was speaking, he's still staring his lover. "That's right, please to meet you Vongola Marfred."

Raul offer his hand and Marfred accepted it but still looking to her. Marfred felt the pain of his hand as it was like his hand was being squashed by just their hand shake. Raul was completely piss, making him stop focusing on his lover and should only focus on this meeting and him. Raul finally let go as if nothing happened.

"Shall we have a sit?" Raul asked in gentle way, but his eyes were twitching, good thing the shadow of his fedora was hiding it on sight.

Marfred was groaning on how his hand twitching in pain, cursing him mentally and of course Raul knew that. Raul sat, along with Nueve and Marcell behind him.

"Let's have a formal introduction. I'm Raul R de Fiore, boss of Fiore company. This two are my companions."

Nueve bowed a bit as she greeted him, "I'm Teresa Nueve, Raul's secretary, please to meet you." Marcell did the same, "I'm Marcell, Master Raul's personal butler, please to meet you."

'Teresa, her name was Teresa' Marfred took note to himself as his eyes were shining. "Ah, I'm Marfred, Marfred Francia Bayle the one who will inherit the Vongola Company. Please to meet you." He introduced in a gentleman's way and little courtesy to Nueve through eye contact.

Raul mentally wanted to shoot him to death although it was completely unnoticed from his neutral expression while Nueve kept smiling, inside she wanted to face palm. She really found him creepy when he kept staring her like that.

"N-now, can we start this meeting? We are actually busy as we have another meeting after this." Nueve suggested, wanting to get out of here and of course, save the guy before her lover, Raul shoot him to death.

"Oh o-of course" Marfred said as he compose himself. 'Maybe I can impress her if I show her how awesome and great I am. I'm the one who will become a Vongola boss.'

'We'll see...' Raul thought, not letting him do as he please.

The meeting took more than hour and immediately, after the meeting Raul walked away with Nueve and Marcell, leaving him. After they disappeared, Marfred smirked, planning something in his mind. He raised his right hand and one of the bodyguards went beside him.

"Find something about that snow white girl name Teresa Nueve. I want every information about her as soon as possible." Marfred ordered and the man bow before leaving.

Marfred chuckled, as he remember Nueve.

"No woman ever made me turn on like this, I'll make sure I'll have you in my hands little snow white... after all, all I desire, I take them with no problem."

* * *

On the car where Marcell was driving the car, Raul in irritation gripped his hand in his gun which was actually twitching all this time. Raul truly wanted to shoot the guy every second he stare and seduce his lover. He has no right to take what's his and he will never let his beloved to be taken by a spoiled brat.

Marcell was sweating in fear as he drives. He can feel his murdering aura from behind and from the mirror was a deadly glint eyes that will make anyone shiver in fear. He just pray that his master won't shoot his gun to anyone and especially, to his head.

Nueve was on the side and very tired. She's actually relief that finally got away. The whole meeting was her first time hell. She looked on the person beside her giving too much dark aura to the point he wanted nothing but torture someone to death. She sighed then leaned closer and kissed his cheek. The dark aura immediately disappeared much to their relief.

"Raul stop suffocating us, I want to relax as much as I can after being stalked by a creepy man." Nueve said as she rest to his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere okay, I'll always stay with you. No one can separate us." Her eyes became determine as she said her last word, "No one."

Raul observed her for a moment before sighing then rest his head on top of her head. Even in same age, he's taller than her which made him look like a year older. "No one will Nueve, your mine and mine alone… no one else."

Nueve nodded, agreeing to his statement in whole mind and heart. She turned serious and asked Raul the serious matter, "We talked to him on the meeting but… what do you think about him Raul?"

"He's a bastard for seducing you through his gaze." Raul pulled down his fedora to hide his anger. Nueve sigh, "That's not what I'm talking about Raul… what do you think of him as a Vongola boss?"

Raul thought for a moment before giving his answer, "He is not worthy to become a boss. I can tell how spoiled and damn hard his mind set had become. No wonder the Vongola is still looking for another candidate. The Vigilante of Vongola will be destroyed if its him Dame Nueve."

Nueve nodded "I think so too Raul. I too don't want to choose him to replace me. I hope they can find someone worthy."

"All I can think is you Nueve." Raul said to his breath.

Nueve closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. Raul smirk, letting her rest to his shoulder. He pecked her forehead before closing his eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Night in the dark room except a single light candle to give light in Vongola Mansion. Marfred was reading the information about Teresa Nueve and smirked.

"What a pity background..." Marfred commented as he read then landed on something he didn't like, "Raul R de Fiore's declared lover huh but that won't be long, I am Marfred the one who takes everything I desire."

Marfred gave an evil chuckle. Outside the room, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were listening. Both sigh with an addition of face palming from Gokudera.

"That brat never change this whole 14 years..." Gokudera murmured before walking away. Yamamoto followed the fellow Guardian, he asked. "So any luck on Russia Gokudera?"

Gokudera shook his head, "Nothing there Baseball freak, I'll look for more in other country."

"Don't push yourself Gokudera" Yamamoto said in concern. Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "No I can't, I need to do this… for Juudaime."

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he remembers his closes friend, Tsuna. Both stop on their walking then turn on the side to see a beautiful painting of their Juudaime. The painting that was mysteriously delivered nine years ago by someone who with an 'R' as a signature. Both of them miss him, their beloved sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo.

After a long silence, Gokudera asked. "By the way, what was that brat's taking interest in?" Yamamoto answered, "They said it was a person this time… Looks like he wanted this person to become his."

"His? You mean a woman?" Gokudera asked as his eye brow was raised.

Yamamoto nodded and gave him a same copy as Marfred had. Gokudera took it and read. He was shocked because he recognized this person. It was the woman they met seven years ago. The street snow white hair and turquoise eyes. The one who has the same smile as their beloved sky, her name was Teresa Nueve.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	11. Your Mine

Vongola mansion, Marfred ordered to call on the Fergana Famiglia boss for a private meeting. The boss came with few bodyguards, all wearing mask of a demon as they approach the Vongola's candidate.

"Glad to meet you Vongola's candidate boss" The boss greeted as he offer his hand for a handshake.

Marfred smirk and took his hand as both handshakes together.

"Follow me" Marfred said as he went away.

Only the boss followed the candidate as they went on the room where it was prepared for both of them. Both sat on the opposite side and both became serious.

"Mind if you take off your mask? It's very uncomfortable to talk to someone who I can't see." Marfred said.

The boss shook his head "I hereby decline, I cannot show you my face until you become officially become a Vongola Boss."

Marfred gave an unnoticed twitch to his eyes, not liking it when someone disobeys him. "Fine then. Here is the reason why I called you here."

Marfred slide a photo and surprised on the mask boss, it was a girl who has a white hair and turquoise eyes with a bright smile. The boss knew this person and narrowed his eyes on the candidate boss even if it was unnoticed due to his mask.

"What do you want from this girl?" The masked boss asked.

Marfred smirk once and demand his desire to him. "I want her Fergana Boss, I want this girl to be mine."

The masked boss was taken a back on the demand. "What?"

"I want this girl and I know you have this girl under your nose. What do you say? Give her to me in exchange of my promising of protection over your famiglia."

"If not?" The masked boss asked.

Marfred gave an evil smirk and narrowed his eyes on the boss "Then expect for your destruction with your famiglia and family."

The masked boss didn't react but inside to those mask, he was sweating for a bit. The masked man was none other than Leonardo de Fiore. He doesn't like the thing he was demanding to him. It was like he was telling him to betray his son's feelings and sell his beloved lover!

It was a long silence before he finally answered him "I'll think about it."

Marfred smirk even more and narrowed his eyes even more to him. "I'm expecting a good response from you… Leonardo de Fiore"

* * *

Night on Raul's room, Raul was happily painting as his model. Nueve was sat on the fine chair. Nueve was happy to see Raul was painting her.

Raul was almost done to his painting and it was almost realistic, it was indeed a fine art work. Nueve as she sat still felt something and immediately looked outside the window.

Raul raised an eye brow on the sudden movement. "What's wrong?"

Nueve didn't immediately response as she seems confused for some reason. Raul decides to put the brush and paints down and wipe his hand on the clean towel. Nueve then spoke.

"Raul… I have a bad feeling about something"

"Is your hyper intuition reacting?" Raul asked as he went beside her.

Nueve became worried as she looked to Raul. "I don't know but might be. It was faint but I sense something was coming that I would never like to happen… Raul what do you think it means? Will I be separated from you?"

Raul gave comfort as he hugged her "Shhhh, don't say that Nueve. No one can separate us and no one will ever take you away from me. I promised didn't I?"

Nueve nod, remembering his promise which she treasured "I know Raul, but I'm still afraid that would happen."

Raul no longer speak as he just comfort her at the same time, he was telling her that he will always by her side through action.

* * *

Next day, Nueve was suddenly called out by Raul's father and so she went to his working area alone.

Inside to his working area, Leonardo was working on his papers alone when he heard a knock.

"Come in" Leonardo said as he heard the door opened.

Nueve came in and closed the door. She then walked to him as he put his paper on the side and looked to her.

"Sorry for the sudden call Teresa but I need to talk to you alone at this moment." Leonardo said and Nueve shook her head, smile on her lips and said "its fine Sir, but it was indeed surprised me when you called me out."

Leonardo gave a small smile "Is that so, then let's get down to business."

The atmosphere became tense as Nueve became serious from instinct. Leonardo became serious and told her his demand.

"Teresa… I want you to live with the Vongola's candidate alone."

Nueve was surprised. What? She's living with the Vongola's candidate? Looking closely on him, she can tell there was a hidden meaning.

"Are you saying you don't want me to be here? At the same time you want me and Raul to be separated!?" Nueve almost shout on her questioned.

Leonardo low his head for a bit and took a bit silence before answering her "Yes. I don't want you for my son Teresa. Don't get me wrong, you're a great and nice girl Teresa, which is I'm very thankful that you can make my son happy but… I don't think he is meant for you…"

Nueve wanted to hear the reason, she talked before he could add more "Sir I am asking the real reason, I don't want to hear any more lies. Tell me the truth."

Leonardo was now thinking. He can't possibly say it was for the safety of his family because he was the boss of a mafia and they need the Vongola's protection to stay alive.

"I'm not lying, I am honestly saying that you aren't meant for my son and-"

"Did the Vongola candidate, Marfred told you that he want me in exchange for something?" Nueve asked, somehow she just needs confirm her deduction if ever she was correct or not.

Leonardo just became quiet, still thinking on what to say.

Nueve grip her hands, firmly at the same time in rage has spoken. "I will never be someone to that spoiled heir! I will never leave Raul, he is the person I love and I will stay by his side no matter what people say to us."

"Teresa"

"No! I'm sorry but I had enough excuses. I will leave now and return back to work with Raul. Good bye Sir."

Nueve bowed a second before immediately leave, no longer letting Leonardo had a chance to speak. After she's gone, Leonardo sighs deeply, tired and angry. Leonardo had truly accepted her for Raul, that's the truth. But because of the mafia that has been found by his grandfather, he need to protect his family and famiglia. What a confusing mess.

'What should I do?' he thought to himself.

Somewhere, Felise had heard the whole conversation she smirk, liking that something could make the girl better use for the family. More better than becoming Raul's future wife.

* * *

Nueve drive her car heading back on the company. As she drives, she was murmuring the same words over and over.

"I'll stay with Raul, no matter what" her tone was determination and resolve, a very strong resolve.

As she keeps driving, her phone rang at the same time, a traffic light turn red so she stopped driving. She took the opportunity to take her phone and answer it.

"Chaos"

"M-Ma'am we have an emergency" an employer called to her.

She narrowed her eyes as she asked "Tell me the details"

After hearing that, she immediately went to the hospital where some of the employers were sent due to the accident. In their company, there was actually a plan of advertisement as the employers were heading on the location of where they will do their advertisement but an accident happened, leading them to be sent immediately on the nearest hospital.

Nueve went to the doctors and asked for their conditions. The doctor answered back and according to him, they were out of danger but still needed to rest. That made Nueve feel glad that they did and asked the doctor a favor if he could contact their family and the company will answer the payment for them.

Nueve then called to Marcell to report what happened.

"We knew Mistress and Master Raul insisted on coming on the scene which they got their accident. Master Raul was right now with the police, talking to them about what they had found and what truly happened." Marcell reported to her.

Nueve nod on the information. "I see, please tell him that they were all fine now. I'll be coming back little bit late to check more about what truly happened to them. So please tell him that or he might get start worrying for me."

"I will Mistress" Marcell off the call.

Nueve put her phone down and sigh. What a strange day she had. She put her phone back to her pocket and stood up on the waiting chair and was about to head off when someone familiar called out to her.

"Oh, if it was the Fiore's secretary, Teresa Nueve, right?"

She turn around and saw Marfred, innocent smile and seems truly had liking on her.

Nueve narrowed her eyes on the person, completely not liking on meeting him again. "What do you want? I'm busy at this moment."

"Oh, rude are we"

"That's how I am."

Marfred chuckle for a bit, "Such an interesting woman. You also have a rare hair color. They aren't silver like the two on the mansion, a complete white hair like a snow and turquoise color eyes, unlike the angry sea weed guy that keeps yelling at me."

'Silver color and sea weed eyes… is he talking about Gokudera-kun and another silver hair, Oniisan?' She thought to herself.

Marfred smirk as he step forward while Nueve stood still, not afraid to his presence. "I heard about some of your employees got on the accident, is that why you're here?"

"To investigate and also see how they were doing. We treasure every employee that was working hard for them to help their family, especially their children to live. So it was right for me to be here and know the truth about what truly happened." Nueve answered seriously.

"But I heard it was an accident Nueve, it was technically their fault." Marfred said, like stating the obvious fact.

"It can also be not because they were either targeting the company or them. I won't jump on any conclusion as soon as possible. It was better to investigate them first before saying what truly happened. If ever it was truly an accident then I will no longer tolerate even more. Accident always happened even if you're careful or not, no one is to blame such incident."

"You sound like a detective itself Teresa." Marfred commented in amusement.

Nueve shook her head "It was just an obvious fact. A candidate boss of Vongola should know such simple thing right?" she narrowed her eyes on the end of her word.

Marfred chuckle even more "You really are an interesting woman I ever faced. I feel like wanting you now."

"Unfortunately I am now belong to someone" Nueve told him but seems no effect on him.

"Then how about leaving him and come to me instead? I can give you everything you wish like a queen of the entire world. Left him and come with me instead." Marfred offered but his eyes were filling with lust as he looked to her.

Nueve immediately answered him "My answer is no. I don't need riches to be happy. I want to be with the person I love, nothing more nothing less."

"You mean your boss, Raul R de Fiore, right?" Marfred asked, not liking her answer.

"Yes, I love him more than anyone. I can throw everything just to be with him."

Marfred smirk evilly "He can throw you like nothing. Do you think what he was showing to you was love and not desire?"

"I see that to you but he is different. He loves me more than anyone. He can throw everything just to stay with me and as is said, I will do the same for him. For you who just desire me because of my eyes and hair then I'll tell you now that I will never come to your side." Nueve stated. Marfred glared at her and she continued. "Marfred Francia Bayle never show yourself to me again. If you'll excuse me"

Nueve walked as she pass through him but he will never let that conversation end as he grab her arms and throw her on the wall. He then locked her up so she won't escape.

"Do you think I'll give up so easily? I always take everything I want! No one will ever defy me as I will become the next boss, the most powerful man all over the world. That fact also includes you Teresa Nueve. I want you and no one can deny that." He growled in front of her.

Nueve was now thinking on how he will never become the next boss. He is not worthy and truly not a best choice candidate for the Vongola she (he) had fix and created. She sighs as she answered with no fear in front of him. "I'm telling you now, you can never have me for I myself won't let it happen."

Marfred gave a smirk, it was a lusty smirk "Say as many denies as you can but in the end, I will always win. I will have you Teresa"

Nueve was now having a bad feeling about this. She pushed him away but he was struggling not to let her go.

"Oh, never expect for you to be a strong girl with such beautiful body. I'm sure every inch of your skin is white as an ice." Marfred commented in lust.

Nueve glared at him. He then took her cheek roughly and about to give a force kiss which Nueve immediately react as she was about to punch his stomach when something hit Marfred first. Marfred fell on the side and heard a cling of a metal. Looking on the object, it was a… tonfas.

'Tonfas? If I remember correctly that belongs to…' Nueve trailed off as she heard a familiar voice.

"Herbivore"

Nueve looked on the side and saw him, Hibari Kyoya with Kurasabe on his side.

"Hibari-san" Nueve whispered to herself, glad that he was here and took a great timing on her rescue.

Hibari glared dreadfully on the person on the floor which is Marfred who seems shaking on Hibari's presence.

"Herbivore get out… NOW!" Hibari growled as Marfred stood up immediately.

"This is not over yet, I'll be taking you whenever you like it or not Snow White" Marfred said to Nueve before running away, fearing the strongest Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya.

Nueve then looked to Hibari and bowed a bit "Thank you for saving me."

Hibari then stared at her and didn't answer, instead, it was Kurasabe "No problem, we're just glad you're alright."

Nueve smiled on the two, truly glad they came and saved her.

"Herbivore" Nueve looked to Hibari "Aren't you the herbivore six years ago?"

"Six years?" Nueve questioned. Thinking back, she had indeed met him before she got reunited to Reborn which his name was now Raul.

Nueve looking carefully on Hibari who was seeking an answered nod. "From the looks of things, I had indeed met you before." Nueve stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thank you again for saving me."

Nueve bowed to them before walking away as she passes through them and went ahead. Hibari took a minute before turning around, no longer seeing her. Hibari seems thinking something before closing his eyes and walking away. Kurasabe just followed him from behind.

Nueve as she walked away was thinking about Hibari. The same eyes she had seen six years ago were still same until now. 'Is he still moping on my death?' she though wondering. After so much thinking, she just laughs at herself, 'Like that will ever happen, he is Hibari-san.'

Soon, the patience had woken up and their family had arrived for them. Nueve gave her greetings before speaking to their employees, hearing their statement about what had happened.

On her discovery, they heard a loud explosion from behind. It was one of the wheels had gone lose and they had lose control before slamming themselves on the highway until they bump on the pole where it end.

Nueve found little suspicious because they always check the vehicle before letting them ride off. She then decides to ask their engineer and bid her farewell to them. Arriving back on the company, she had met up with Marcell and Raul who was talking to the head engineer with the other engineer.

"Mistress welcome back" Marcell was the first to greet as he bowed down to her.

Nueve smiled "I'm back Marcell." She greeted back.

Raul turns around and smiled as he pulls down his fedora. "Welcome back"

Nueve smiled even more, her cheek turn red as well. "I'm back Raul"

Later they had discuss their findings and found out that it wasn't an accident but someone else had plan it. Looking carefully, the company seems being attacked by some unknown enemies or other company competitors. Raul keep his composure but he will made sure he will find those who were targeting his company and will never show mercy on them. In the end, Nueve never told him about what Raul's father had told him, meeting Marfred, his threat and Hibari for she knew she will never leave by his side, no matter what happened, even it means death.

* * *

Day passes and more problems had now coming on the company. Someone were indeed attacking them and not once holding back. Leonardo was now talking to his son but not once Raul ever listens. He always made himself composure no matter what problem had come to him. Leonardo knew who were behind to this entire problem, Vongola. Vongola was attacking them. The only one who could have done this was Marfred. Leonardo curses him, he knew, he will never stop until he got what he wanted, and that is his son's lover, Nueve.

Month had past and the problem had turned worst. The company was being bankrupt so suddenly. Nueve as she was with Raul knew he doesn't like it. He never voices his thought or frustration, he was always quiet and always with her, making sure she will never worry anything but she always do. Nueve for many days of thinking knew who were now behind of these attacks, Vongola, especially Marfred. Nueve grip her hands, everything was happening, all because of her, because of her that Raul was suffering.

"Nueve" A deep voice called out which made Nueve cut off to her thought. She turns around and she was hug so suddenly by Raul. "Don't worry, nothing will happen… okay?" he reassured.

Nueve return the hug and nod, even so, she was not convince. She was the reason, so she will end it.

Night when Nueve was the first one to return, she was suddenly welcomed by Felise.

"Hello brat, still masking your ugliness?" Felise said to her while she didn't react. Nueve was used to her insult and she will never put herself down again.

She bowed a bit for respect. "I had come back, now if you'll excuse me I have something to do so I shall leave." She then walked away.

"Wait" Felise told her and she stop.

Felise went to her and slap her cheek. It was strong but it seems Nueve doesn't mind at all. "You bitch, I heard everything from my husband, I never thought that you could gain some use for our family. Why don't you just leave Raul and marry the Vongola Candidate. He was more richer and he has more than us, everything were already there. You don't need to be here or pretend to be a good girl and a loving girl. Leave on this house and ditch him."

"Is that all you have to say?" Nueve asked to her. She then looked to her. Her expression was stoic as she was showing she was not hurt at all. "I love Raul with my heart and soul. I don't want to be someone whom I don't love, especially that spoiled child."

Felise glare at her. "You dare to defy me? You Bitch what do you think you are!? Remember, because of you that my husband's company was getting bankrupt and who's the reason is that? YOU!"

Nueve's eyes widen, it hit her. Yes, it was her fault, all her fault. She grip her hand and bit her lower lips, controlling herself from crying.

"You see trash, it was all because of you that everything around Raul was disappearing. You can help your beloved lover if you will just disappear to his life and never return back. Go and surrender yourself to him, that way you didn't just help Raul from his problem but also the whole family." Felise tempted evilly on the guilty look of Nueve.

Nueve was controlling herself not to believe on every word she says, even so she can't help but blame herself on what's happening. Raul was suffering all because of the company. She doesn't want Raul, her beloved to suffer because of her. She was about to speak when someone familiar had spoken first.

"Then leave the company and restart all over again."

They all looked on the person who spoke and surprise, it was Raul. He was serious and his eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Raul since when did you arrive?" Felise asked him.

"The beginning, also I am not suffering at all. I don't really care about the company's problem and bankruptcy. I am actually ready to give up on that." Raul told her which surprise the two. Felise was about to speak when he continued, "But the only thing I will never let go is someone that is mine and mine alone. Nueve is mine, no one else." He said in murdering tone which made Felise flinch.

Raul immediately walked to Nueve, pulling her hand and drags her to his room. Nueve didn't ask on why and for some reason, Raul was upset. She just let him do what he wants as both arrived to his room and he locked it.

Nueve was about to speak when Raul drag her to his bed and pushed her down. Nueve was so confuse as she was immediately been kissed by Raul. His kiss was demanding for an entrance and Nueve gladly opened it for him. Raul was now devouring every inch of her inside. Nueve can't help but moan on how rough he was giving to her.

It took more than minutes before the two broke from the kiss, trying to catch their breath. Nueve was already burning red all because of the kiss he had given. She can't help but to have more from him. Raul understood that and then hugs her. She immediately hugs him back, meeting the warm Raul has.

"Nueve are you turning weak?" Rail asked which shock Nueve a bit.

Nueve looked down as she grips her hands to his back. "I… I might be" she admitted. "I don't want to cause trouble, I don't want to see you down and frustrated. I had been blaming myself for it, even so… I'm fighting against it. Because I don't want to leave by your side." Her tears flowed down. "If I did, what purpose did I sacrifice my life for… Raul… Reborn I-"

Raul wipes her tears as she stops speaking. Raul's eyes were showing soft and love. "This is not your fault Nueve, you are not alone. Remember that I am here for you, we're fighting this together Nueve." He comforted her. "No one will ever take you away from me, no one, even Marfred, my step mother, my father, no one."

Nueve was bit surprised. "Raul… You already know that…"

"Marfred confronted me before the bankruptcy happened. He threatened me that if ever I don't give you to him, he will take away the business and soon those people I precious and then you. You know I'll decline him and so he done this but I never get myself affected on such things. As long as I have you, nothing matters." Raul told her and her tears came out even more.

Raul gave another kiss which she returns it back. It was a sweet kiss for the two and for long minute, they broke apart.

"You are mine Nueve, I'm making you mine no matter what people says. I want you to stay by my side no matter what. I had waited for more than 18 years, I don't know if I could hold back anymore." Raul told her, his eyes were reflecting his desire as he looked to her.

Nueve smiled and respond to him. "I am too Raul, we had waited for so long. I don't want to wait any more."

Raul smiled, knowing she had given him a permission to do it.

"I'm marking you mine. No one can take you away from me, your mine… Tsuna" Raul told her, showing his lust as he began dominating her neck which made Nueve raised her head to give him more access and grip her hand even more to his back.

Nueve was moaning a bit on how he licks her neck so teasingly. "Ra-Raul… make… make me yours… I want you now."

Raul smirks as he took off his favorite fedora, revealing his hair. He pulled down his tie and kissed her as he dominates her once again and she moan how passionate Raul is for her.

Soon, more moans can be heard from Nueve as Raul found it like music to his ears. He enjoyed hearing her moan, especially his name. Nueve seems burning all over to her body, everything he touch, lick, and suck. Raul never left anything as he travels every part of her body. Nueve wanted him more, she wanted him, and lust was forming to her eyes as how her body was reflecting the same thing. Raul found it funny but complied for he desire the same thing as her.

* * *

Next morning, Marcell in exact three a.m. came to his master's room, waiting for him to come out since it was his usual early time of waking up but never came. Seven a.m. and still no sign of his master so he decide to knock on his room, knowing it was lock.

"Master Raul, Master Raul it's morning, it was time for breakfast." Marcell called out to his master but again, no response. 'This is now getting weird. Master Raul always wakes up 3 am to train until now. Not once he missed a day but now… I wonder what's wrong?' he questioned to himself.

Marcell for long waiting was getting worried as he went off to find the spare key for the room. It took 10 minutes before he came back.

"Master Raul I'm sorry but I would open the door." Marcell said as he inserts the key on the hole and unlocked it.

He then opened the door and went it. He closed the door before heading on the bed where his master was sleeping. As he walks, he had smelled something which he found it questioning. He doesn't like the smell, more like it was tempting. When he got on the sight of his master, he was surprise.

There, his master, Raul was sleeping and seems… naked. Beside him was Nueve, same as him. Both were covered by blanket as it covers their nakedness. Marcell was freaking out.

'Wha-what should I do!?' a panic thought of Marcell.

"Is that you Goffo Marcell?" a familiar voice asked. Looking on the person, it was Raul, seems awake.

Marcell immediately stood up straight and turn around. "I-I'm sorry for entering without your consent but it was morning and already 7 am. Breakfast is already prepared for both of you."

Raul just nod. "Good, we'll be there any minute and-"

"D-don't worry Master, I will never say it to anyone!" Marcell immediately said, panicking as he was about to run on the room when Raul spoke.

"No, you may tell them." Raul said which earn a shocking look to Marcell as he immediately turns around in wide eyes shock. Raul just smirks, "If ever they ask Goffo Marcell. We'll be going soon, you may go now."

Marcell bowed down and left as soon as possible. Raul was laughing on the inside and he was also thankful that Marcell didn't forget to lock the door before he truly left. He looked on his side where Nueve was sleeping soundly to his chest.

Raul knowing he needs to wake her up but can't. She's too cute that he can't bring himself to wake up the sleeping beauty. Raul chuckle to himself, remembering the night they had done. Thinking back, the reason he got a phobia to girls was because of Rick's dirty mouth and also girls squeezing him wherever he goes. He cursed his life at first but now found a way to deal with it and used it as his advantage to deal every job he had choose and complete them.

His thinking snap when Nueve moved a bit, coming closer as she was seeking more warm from him. Raul smiled, knowing that his beloved now belong to him. Finally, he decides to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Wake up Nueve, its morning." Raul told her to her ears as she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked around at first, seeing the sun was shining already on the room then looked back to Raul and smiled. "Good Morning Raul"

Raul smiled and kissed her forehead, "Come on, we need to take a bath and get some breakfast." Nueve frown as her below seems painful, Raul chuckle on sight, "Can't walk?"

Nueve pouted to him "Because you have done it rough on my first time, I told you to be gentle."

"Did you? As I remember you keep yelling my name and asking more"

Nueve blushed on embarrassment "S-shu-shut up!"

Raul chuckle once again and hug her, pulling her to him. He then spoke, seems serious and angry, pointing to himself. "I wonder why we didn't done this on our past lives? I truly regret it, although I know I can never make you feel better because I no longer have a sense of feelings. If only I didn't have that seed, I could make you live happily, without leaving your Guardians."

Nueve looked up to her lover. She can tell that he seems blaming himself on what happened on the past. She hugs him back, giving comfort to her beloved Raul. "Don't Raul, maybe if things didn't happen, I will still be a man, and I know many would be against us but in this life, no one will."

Raul looked down to her. "Are you saying you disgust it?"

"No I didn't mean that! It's just that I don't want to hear any insults from anyone. I don't want to hear someone bad mouthing you Raul… to tell the truth, I too felt that it would have been better if we had done this from our past lives… that's why… I-"

"Enough, we can no longer return back on the past. It would have been better if we think about the present." Raul told her which she smiled and nod, agreeing to his statement. Raul then asked her. "Wanna take a bath now?"

"If you'll carry me" Nueve answered which Raul glad to as he went off the bed then carried her, all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	12. My Challenge and Your Destruction

Both Raul and Nueve went down to the dining room, holding hands and happy. When they arrived, they were welcomed by a furious Leonardo, angry Felise and cowering Marcell. Nueve was hiding her nervousness while Raul felt nothing, more like glad that they had finally learned the news.

"Son do you know what you had just done!?" A furious Leonardo asked his son. Raul smirked, "I do father and I hope you already know what that means. She belongs to me now."

"None sense!" Felise shouted, "You street woman, what had you done to make Raul become like that!? I knew I was right that you shouldn't have stayed with us."

Raul narrowed his eyes to her, "She did nothing, more like I am the one who made the first move than her."

The two were shock. "RAUL!" Felise growled and Raul felt irritated as he showed three pictures which shocked Felise.

Those three pictures were evidence that she had brought men entertainers with her friends. Raul smirked on the paling look of Felise. He walked with Nueve as they went to his father. He showed the pictures to him which shock Leonardo on the sudden pictures.

"I caught this when you were not at home father. I think it was best enough to get a divorce paper and leave that woman now." Raul said to his father.

"N-none sense! How can you prove it was real and what makes you think I'm doing that!? It was your woman's doing Raul, she called them and set me up just to-"

"I took this picture January 16, 20XX. In this year, I am very sure that Nueve was still not with us back then." Raul reasoned which surprised Felise. He continued as he explains the other picture. "The other one was March 30, 20XX, Nueve is finally with us and I am sure in this time and date, we were in the middle of our tutorial which our tutor back then never saw us leave. Finally, December 21, 20XX, I remember this day that I and Nueve were on the party with my father. I don't see how Nueve can set this up to you at all. Any question because I'm still in the good mood to do so."

Felise felt horror, how does Raul able find out everything? Leonardo studied the pictures before facing his son in narrowed eyes.

"What's the meaning of this son?" Leonardo asked, wanting to clarify everything on what he had seen on the photos.

"As you can see father," Raul began, "She calls her friends to have a every time party without you knowing. They were gambling, drinking and calling men entertainers for them. It's been happening after you married her. She's using your money for her fun if you ask."

Leonardo glared to his wife, "Is this true Felise?" His tone could tell his angry.

"I-I..." Felise can't find a word on how to get out on this situation. Raul smirk on her reaction, knowing she has no idea how to escape to her cornered fate. "Any secrets will someday show up. Too bad it turned to be now."

Felise glared Raul while he smirked in return. Nueve kept herself silence, knowing Raul was telling that to her even without voicing it out.

"Father" Raul called his father and he faced him, "I have videos for evidence, Marcell can get that for you if you wish. I been keeping more evidences and if you want to know them all now then go ahead." Raul's expression shift to serious, "In exchange of accepting Nueve to be my wife."

Marcell and Leonardo were shocked to his demand.

"But-" Leonardo was cut off when Raul spoke.

"I'll take care of the Vongola for you. I will face that spoiled brat and show him where he belongs." Raul assured which became a horror for Leonardo. Knowing what he was thinking, Raul followed up. "I will show him that he should never mess around with other famiglias, even the Fergana Famiglia."

Raul turned around and left with Nueve beside him. Leonardo was even more shock and so was Marcell. How did he found out about Fergana Famiglia? Does he know that they were involved in mafia activities?

"I know everything from the very beginning father, it was no surprise at all. Great idea on changing the supposed Fiore Famiglia to Fergana Famiglia to protect your real identity and so are us." Raul said with very impressed tone, "We'll be taking our breakfast on Nueve's room, my room still needs to be clean up later." Raul and Nueve left the room, leaving them all speechless.

Soon, their breakfast was sent to Nueve's room and the two were eating together. Finally, Nueve spoke.

"So what do you plan to do Raul?" Raul smirked as he answered, "We'll give him a meeting between us and him, after that I'll send him to my trap."

Nueve gave a questioning look, "Trap? Are you planning something bad again?"

Raul gave a teasing smirk, "Oh I did, and I'm sure you will love it. He will do something which he never thought he was moving under my string."

Nueve smiled, knowing Raul's bad side it could be any good or bad. "I believe on you Raul."

* * *

Later, Raul was called by his father and went to his office. Nueve with Marcell alone on her room. Marcell was ordered by Raul to stay by her side, since he had a feeling it was all about Felise revealed scandals and about him and Nueve. Marcell can't help but sigh, he really can't understand his master.

"Umm… are you alright Marcell?" The butler turned on the person who spoke and it was Nueve. She worried for him. He smiled and answered her, "No I'm fine Mistress. Is there something you want?"

Nueve thought for a minute before she speaks, "How about you sit here, I actually like to have a chat with you."

Marcell was bit surprise but comply. He walk on the sit in front of her and sat there. Nueve offered him a cup of espresso, he immediately decline.

Nueve sigh, "There's no need to get formal around me. I want to speak with you as an equal, will you let me?"

Marcell felt warm for her words. He sigh in defeat and nod. "I will Mistress, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I told you not to be formal… here." Nueve gave a cup of espresso, even if he decline. Marcell took the cup and blow it few times before drinking it. Nueve smiled, glad that finally he's comfortable.

"Marcell… can you tell me something about you? I mean, how are you so attached to Raul? He told me when you two met, Raul already saw how determine you were to be by his side and protect him... Just out of curiosity that's all."

Marcell was again surprise on the sudden question then looked down. He decided to tell his story.

"It happened when Master Raul was just four years old and Mistress Auralia was still alive. I was training to be part of the Fergana Famiglia. Its my dream, since my father was part of it and I want to follow his foot step so I trained hard on my own without anyone teaching me. People say I'm just playing around but for me I am serious as I kept training until… Master Raul found me. He was just walking around with Mistress Auralia and my father's men back then. Master Raul went on the walk on his own and saw me. I immediately knew he's the son of the Fergana Boss since I saw the crest of the family in his shoulder… You know Mistress, Master Raul really surprise me when he first talk to me, something I can never forget."

"What did he say?" Nueve curiosity asked.

Marcell smiled, "'I move too reckless. I shouldn't twist and bend my body if I don't want to die early. I have a speed but lack of strength. If I want to become stronger, I need to work out first on strength then follow up with speed. Attacking is not the only point I should think about but also defense, I had a lot of opening that can kill me so easily.' And before he left, he told me I should do something about my clumsiness. I don't even know how he found out that I'm clumsy."

Nueve sweat drop a bit, "Haha… So he had given you pointers?"

Marcell nodded happily, "Thanks to his words I finally knew what I should do for my training. The day of recruiting came in Fergana Famiglia, I joined in even if I'm still teenager. My father was surprise but let me go because he told me to follow the path I had chosen without fear and I did. I was accepted and it really surprised me when Master Leonardo assigned me to guard Master Raul as his butler. I was overjoyed and thought that if ever I do my job well, I can repay him from giving me those pointers."

Nueve smiled, "So that's why you already have loyalty toward him… thank you Marcell, for being Raul's side. He might never voice it but he too was thankful that you're there for him." Marcell laugh a bit, "I don't know Mistress but its fine by me… I mean…"

"He cares for you Marcell. He actually talks more in action, maybe you still haven't notice."

"Talks in action…" He remembered every time they were in training, Raul was the first one to attack him. He's always being hit and kept falling to his defeat. But thinking his repeating defeat, he realized his master was doing one pattern. He thought about how to fight against the pattern until they train again. He finally able to predict his movements and counter it, he thought that he finally got a chance… or not. He saw his master's smirk give him a different hit and defeat him. No matter what he does, win never came.

He realized now, his master never voice what his mistakes and what's his weakness were because he wants him to become stronger on his own. He laugh at it, really funny but grateful to his Master.

"I think… Master was indeed talking through action… Mistress."

Nueve smiled, knowing he realized something. Both chatted until Raul return, telling them that they had business to do.

* * *

Afternoon Raul called a private meeting between him and the Vongola candidate, Marfred. Marfred was confident as he arrived on the meeting place. When he arrived, he was welcomed by Raul and Nueve on his side. Marfred mentally smirked evilly, seeing her again makes him want to take her now and lick her like an ice cream for his dessert.

Nueve who could sense his dirty mind glared, furious and disgust. Raul noticed the expression of his lover, he swore he will clean that mind of his and make him regret for messing him, especially to her.

Raul smirked, his eyes was showing malice but hidden to his fedora. "Come in Vongola Candidate, Marfred Francia Bayle we have a serious business to talk about."

"Sure Sir. Fiore." Marfred replied, although there was a hidden evil intent within it.

The three sat down on opposite side to one another and began their discussion.

"I heard about what happened to your company, it must be tough for a young age to solve such problem, correct?" Marfred said, a few mocking tone in it that made Nueve wanted to punch him but controlled herself.

Raul never lose his composure as he continued to smirked, "It is but not much of a problem. Since I already know who was behind it, I just need to kill the pest and everything will be back to normal." Marfred narrowed his eyes. Raul smirked dangerously, "The pest is you, Marfred Francia Bayle."

Marfred sense his confidence then began to laugh, "Tha-that was something… pointing me on why your company being bankrupt… hehe… can you prove that its my doing?"

"Of course, I made your spies talk before I could torture them even more. I did let them roam around for a while until I got what I need then torture them." Raul told which made Marfred stop laughing and Nueve shock on the sudden information.

Marfred smirk, admitting it was him who started it. "I'm impress you knew and even caught them. So what do you want to do about it? Is this the reason of our meeting?"

"No." Raul immediately replied which earned Marfred a questioning look. Raul stood up and spoke in authority, "I want to]challenge you. If you win, you can get Nueve." Marfred was surprise on the demand. Raul continued, "If I win, Nueve will remain mine and I want you to throw away your position. Meaning, your position as a Vongola Candidate."

Marfred was even more surprise while Nueve smiled and nodded.

"That seems a good idea, I agree for the declaration that Raul had spoken." Nueve said as she smiled. She's actually confident on this kind of challenge.

Hearing that, Marfred smirk evilly and respond. "Very well then. If I win, I can take Teresa and also, I want your life Raul."

Raul smirked, agreeing. "Fine by me. Since I'm the one who challenge you, you can decide what match we shall fight with. I don't mind at all, anything will do. Just never forget that in this match," He narrowed his eyes, "There will be no second chances, only the winner can get the price."

"Agreed." Marfred replied, liking it.

Nueve stood up and went on the center of the two as she gave two papers to be filled up. "To secure this challenge, this contract will be our security that this indeed had happened to make a clear battle between us. Please fill them up and sign it clearly."

Raul smirked as he took his pen from his pocket and sat to his sit then began writing. Marfred began filling them up as Nueve standing, watching the two filling them up. Soon, she gave a stamp pad on the two. The two used it to stamp their thump finger on the paper. The two exchange papers as both had read the content on each other's paper. After clarifying them, they both had signed it, meaning they had agreed on the content.

Both exchange back papers while the other paper was given to Nueve. She put the other copy of their sign papers on the attaché case and locked it with password. She bowed the two.

"The contract is sealed. Now there will be no turning back, ones the challenge begins." Nueve told them.

She return to her sit which was beside Raul. The Fiore Boss questioned, "When will our challenge begin?"

"I'll just message you, once I had decided already on what kind of battle that we will be completing with." Marfred answered him, "Don't even try running away Raul R de Fiore."

"Heh, I'll say the same to you Marfred Francia Bayle. Be ready because I won't just let you take Nueve away from me, I will also take your position from you." Raul said confidently as he stood up and so was Nueve.

Both walked away, silently telling the meeting's over. Marfred began to laugh evilly, excited at the same time, knowing that finally the girl he had caught his eye on will be his.

Outside, Raul and Nueve in the car and left the place.

"What challenge do you think he will choose Raul?" Nueve asked smiling. Raul smirked and kissed her cheek which made her blush. He replied, "Something he'll ever regret."

* * *

Returning to the Vongola Mansion, he was greeted by a not so happy Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian of the Vongola 10th.

"Just where the hell did you gone kid?" Gokudera asked Marfred in irritation. Marfred smirked, "Somewhere interesting Gokudera Hayato. By the way, here."

Marfred hand over the contract he had from Raul as Gokudera took it and read it. After reading it, he was surprise on the content and looked back to Marfred.

"Ready the field for me, everyone are welcome to watch my victory." Marfred left Gokudera with the paper.

Gokudera sigh as he looked on the paper on what he had just agreed. 'Is this kid will be alright?'

"What's with the long face Octopus Head?" The coming person asked as Gokudera sigh on his arrival.

"Lawn Head there is something I'd like you to do." Gokudera said seriously on the person who just arrived. It was Sasagawa Ryohei the Sun Guardian of the Vongola 10th.

Ryohei gave a questioning look as how Gokudera too serious about something.

* * *

Three days after the meeting, the message that Raul was long waited arrived, of course with the uproar of his father.

"SON WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Leonardo asked loudly as he entered to his son's room, seeing his son relaxing to his espresso with Nueve on his side and Marcell serving them.

For those three days Leonardo had seen all the dirty activities of his wife and without letting her give more excuses, he immediately gave a divorce paper and forced her to sign it through fear. The two got separated without giving any shares from him and left her with nothing.

Raul was more than happy that woman was no longer on his life. She gave her last word which she will give revenge but of course he will never let that happened as he gave her terror of torture before she left cowering. She really has no idea how this household work.

Now that its peaceful for Leonardo, he received a letter from Vongola and saw the time and place of their battle between his son and the Vongola candidate. And as it happened, he burst in to his son's room and demanding some explanation.

"Did the invitation arrive?" Raul asked to his father as Nueve sigh on his greetings.

Leonardo widens his eyes before shaking his head, telling himself there was no time for that. He showed the paper of invitation and pointed it, "Son tell me the heck is this?"

Raul looking carefully smirked. He put down his cup on the table and answered his father. "As it said father, I gave a challenge to the Vongola's candidate. I had bet my life and Nueve in exchange of his retirement of his position and keeping the protection of Fergana Famiglia under Vongola Famiglia. That way the problem of the company would be over and so the famiglia you always take care."

Leonardo sighed and asked his son, "Do you know what you had just entered son? This match could end your life which I don't want to happen."

"I will not die." Raul reassured, "If ever I made my Nueve pregnant, she needs me to be the father of her child." He teased as he looked to Nueve.

Nueve now blushing like a red tomato almost shouted, "R-Ra-Raul!"

Raul gave a small laugh on her reaction. He turned back to his father and smirked, "You may come and watch father, I'm sure you will like the show. You too Goffo Marcell."

Marcell was bit speechless before nodding. He can never predict anything about his young master.

* * *

The day of the challenge, in the open field in the middle of the forest near Vongola Base, Marfred was there, his gun on waist and black gloves ready. He's smirking as he really expect victory in this challenge.

The audience on his side which were Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and now Rokudo Chrome. Ex-Arcobalenos were also there: Fon, Colonnello, Lal with their first baby son, and Fon. They weren't there to cheer him, they were observers for this match.

No one speaks, waiting for the competitor to come and finally he arrived. They saw the boss of Fergana Famiglia wearing his usual mask with his son Raul, Nueve and his butler, Marcell. In truth, his father insist Raul to wear a mask like him but Raul refused, his fedora was enough. Marcell and Nueve were carrying an attaché case as they approach the battlefield.

Marfred smirked to his arrival, "Heh, I thought you had run away already."

Raul smirked back, seeing him confident in this battle was too laughable. Gokudera and the others were observing the newcomers when Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari recognized Nueve.

Yamamoto was the one who voiced it, "Oh aren't you the girl from before?" He questioned as he waved his hand, giving her a big fake smile.

Nueve saw them and surprised that everyone were present. She turn down before glancing them and giving her force smile. She greeted back, "He-hello..."

Hibari narrowed his eyes while Mukuro gave a suspicious look. Ryohei and Lambo were staring her while Gokudera and Yamamoto secretly observed her. Chrome who noticed everyone studied them carefully before feeling something off from them. Lal became serious as she observed Raul, she's right when she first saw his picture, he's someone must never be mess around. Colonnello for some reason recognized him but he couldn't remember where he had met him. Fon was calm but within was suspicious on the two. They may look ordinary teenagers but within them were strength of an adult.

Both Raul and Nueve knew they see them as suspicious people. Nueve looked away, not wanting to meet their eyes that reflects sadness and guilt still within she's glad they're doing fine and healthy. Now all she had to do was separate herself to them to avoid more pain, after what she had done she don't have a right to see them again so she hoped this day would be the last time she'll see them again. Raul knew how she felt, that's why he will end their ties, for her to be happy.

"I now tell you our challenge Raul R de Fiore." Marfred began explaining, "Our battle is survival battle. We will fight, any weapons are allowed and the one who can never stand up or die loses."

Raul pulled down his fedora, "Like a war... interesting." He smirked, its really going according to plan. He's too easy to read.

Nueve smiled as she walked heading to Raul. Raul turned to meet her. Nueve opened the attaché case she was holding and revealed his silver gun.

"Good luck on your battle Raul. I love you." Nueve told him, wishing good luck to his battle.

Raul's smirked turn to soft smile and kissed her in front of everyone, that gave different reaction to their audience. Raul broke away and took the gun on the case.

"Thank you Nueve." Raul said sincerely which made Nueve happy, even she was blushing.

Raul checked the amount of bullets then put them to standby. His evil smirk appeared. There were eight normal bullets but enough for him, maybe too much for him to used. Marcell somehow feared his young master every time he gave some murdering aura. He just hope that Vongola candidate wouldn't die.

Raul gazed to his opponent and step forward, going on the battlefield. Leonardo was worried hidden to his mask. He truly wanted his son to have nothing to do on these mafia and live as a normal citizen but everything went upside down. He knew from the very beginning that Raul will soon learn the hidden facts within their family. Remembering back, his first wife, Raul's mother was the same. He never told anything about mafia for her not to be worried but in the end, she knew. Up until now, he still doesn't know where she had figured out about the mafia.

"Don't worry Sir." Nueve spoke to Leonardo which made him surprise on the sudden assurance. He looked to Nueve's eyes fixed to Raul, "Raul will win, he is number one."

'Number one?' Leonardo questioned as he looked back on the field, seeing both Raul and Marfred were already on the center. The one who will become a referee will be Gokudera, studying the competitors.

"The match here is just simple, defeat your opponent without any hesitation. You may use any means to defeat one another… but..." Gokudera trailed off as he looked back to Yamamoto who's smiling. Yamamoto took out some kind of remote control and clicked something that made a barrier around them. The barrier was clear like transparent glass but was strong enough to handle anything, even dying will flames. Gokudera continued, "Only around this field, no one can get out until one of you wins. Is that understood?"

"A clear battlefield, I like it." Raul commented. Marfred laughed, "What an overconfidence you have… I'll make sure you will die here."

Raul no longer spoke but clear in his eyes as he was saying the same thing to him. Gokudera was observing him, he can feel his strength. The Storm Guardian can't help but keep his guard up every time he's around.

Gokudera raised his right hand, "Now let the Battle begin!"

Marfred smirked as he grabbed his gun and pulled it out to shoot but something happened that him and all the audience surprise, except Nueve. Raul was below him and immediately kicked him. He rolled on the ground but immediately sat up and again, he was already in front of him and kicked him.

Everyone was shock, even Leonardo and Marcell while Nueve was smiling. He is Raul, at the same time, the number one over the world, the strongest hitman, Reborn. She knew at the very beginning, Raul was the clear winner.

Marfred unable to take it anymore that he decided to use his dying will flame but was quickly shot by Raul, using his gun and hit his right hand, earning a painful yell from Marfred. Raul was enjoying it as he slowly walk, approaching him.

"What's wrong? Over already?" Raul asked, taunting him.

Marfred glared him hard. How dare he shoot him? This is unforgivable!

"Ohh, unforgivable? Are you joking me?" Raul questioned as he answered back, knowing what he's thinking. He pulled down his fedora and gave a serious tone as the same time, dangerous. "From trying to take someone that already been belong to and your incompetence for becoming a Vongola boss… don't say things that it was clearly your fault."

Marfred flinched, Raul continued. "The Vongola is a place for the people where they will be protected, the place where the strong protects the weak and the weak became stronger to protect the weak. You, who will disgrace that, is not worthy to be the boss of Vongola."

"The Vongola doesn't need a ruler like you." Nueve said so clearly that surprised everyone as all attention except Raul who was busy giving a serious and dangerous glare to the unwanted candidate boss turned to her. "Vongola must remain vigilante like the first boss of Vongola had truly created. You who wish for power are no use for us." The way she addressed was like she's in her hyper dying will mode, "I do not proclaim you as my ancestor."

From the Guardian's eyes, they saw their sky and boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi within her like he was the one speaking in front of them. Their eyes were same, aura and will. They can't help but remember him.

As Nueve done her address, Raul hit Marfred with his gun, making him lose some of his teeth then kicked him to his stomach, vomiting some blood from the strong impact. His consciousness began to fade.

"A-amazing kora..." Colonnello commented, amaze on the teenager in front of him.

Fon nodded in agreement. He noticed something familiar around Raul. The way he fights, the speed, the move… They were same… same on their dead comrade… Reborn.

Raul glanced to his lover. Nueve smiled for his victory, Raul can't help but smiled back. Seeing Marfred can no longer stand or battle, Gokudera decided the winner.

"The winner, Raul R de Fiore."

Raul adjust his fedora when he heard his name. He turned around and walked away, "Remember the deal Spoiled brat, you can never take my woman and you will automatically lose your position of Vongola Candidate. Return home to where you belong."

Marfred wanting to protest but his body and mind refused him. It was like being restrained by pain. Who would ever knew he's a good fighter, far better than anyone he had trained with before. Can no longer hold himself as his eyes closed, falling to unconsciousness.

Raul observed carefully on the barrier then shoot the weak spot as it was immediately been destroyed. Raul went straightly to Nueve's side and peck her cheek.

"I won as I had proclaimed Nueve." Raul told her smirking. Nueve smiled and nodded, "Thank you Raul."

Raul turned to the guardian and Ex-Arcobalenos, "The copy of the contract between me and him is on that case. Goffo Marcell give it to them." he ordered.

"Yes master Raul." Marcell immediately went to Rokudo Mukuro and gave the attaché case. Mukuro observed the case before accepting it. Marcell quickly went back to them.

Raul pulled down his fedora before walking away and followed up by Nueve and Marcell, leaving his father and everyone else.

No one knew but from afar, someone was watching everything. It was Kawahira, smirking on what he had witnessed at the same time plan formulating within his head.

"I will start the promise I had made from you… Auralia." he murmured as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	13. Finale: Family and Joy

Vongola Mansion and as the contract said, the Vongola had kicked out Marfred as their next candidate boss without any hesitation. Everyone doesn't like him being a next boss, they also know that they need to find a new candidate boss but they believe that somewhere, a rightful boss will show up for them.

Night, Gokudera went to his room, feeling tired on all the paper work he had done on this day. He was about to take off his coat when he noticed a letter on his desk. He looked on the letter and took it. He doesn't remember anything about taking a letter and putting it there. He observes the letter and also looks on who the sender was but no one, only his name on it. He sighs as he decides to open the letter and read it.

.

 _Dear Vongola Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato_

 _Would you like to know the truth? About the death of your beloved Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi? If so, come to this location in time of midnight. I'll be waiting for your arrival with the other Guardians and the previews Arcobaleno._

 _From Checker Face_

.

Gokudera saw the map on the other paper. He looked at it in suspicious, especially it was from the man called Checker Face, the one who gave the Arcobaleno curse to Reborn-san and the others. Even so, he can't help but think about the reason of why his Juudaime just left them and died. He wanted to know the reason, at least before he dies. He wanted to know everything that happened to him, how much he had failed him.

Thinking on the letter, he decides to go, even if this means a death road, just to know what happened to his Juudaime.

Next day, as what expected, he wasn't the only one who had gotten the letter. Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome also got a letter from Checker Face. The ex-Arcobaleno: Colonnello, Lal, Yuni, Fon, Mammon/Viper and Verde also got a letter from him.

The guardians were now discussing about whenever they should accept the invitation or not.

"What should we do Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked to him.

Gokudera, seeing everyone were waiting for his answer said "I'll go. I don't know what kind of trap this will be but I wanted to know everything happened to Juudaime before he left and then… died" he clench his fist, he still can't accept his death.

Yamamoto gave a serious look and nod "Looks like we had agreed on something Gokudera."

Gokudera looked on him for a minute then look to others. "And you all?"

"I'll go too in extreme Octopus Head" Ryohei proclaim his answer. Lambo nod, "I want to know too about what truly happen to Tsuna-nii. I'll go too Bakadera."

Gokudera nod in approval and looked on the cloud and the two mists.

Mukuro smirk, silently telling he will go. Chrome gave a determination look, also going. All then looked to the Cloud. Hibari looked at them for a minute before telling them 'Hn', meaning, he'll go. Gokudera nod to the three.

"It's decided then" Gokudera said which everyone nods on response.

They were not the only ones who had agreed to go, Yuni and all the ex-Arcobaleno had also agreed without voicing it out. They will go, just to know what truly happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who broke their curse and also wanting to know what Checker Face was planning to do now.

On the Fiore's mansion in Raul's room, Raul was there with Nueve. Both were on the couch, staring on the letter that just came to them. Raul narrowed his eyes on the letter, he could somehow feel there was something up to on this letter. He looked to Nueve. Nueve seems suspicious on the letter, at the same time, sad for some reason.

"What are you going to do Dame Nueve?" Raul asked to his beloved person.

Nueve looked to him and closed her eyes as she rest to his shoulder. She too doesn't know if she should response to this letter or not, what should she do?

* * *

The time came and the entire Guardian including all the ex-Arcobaleno arrived on the place where Checker Face had told them. It was an old house and there was no electricity, only candle of lights. The setting of the house seems already good for horror shooting but they all never mind, knowing that Checker Face has a bad taste on everything.

They all waited patiently until finally, Checker Face or Kawahira finally showed up to them from his realm space.

"I thank you for your wait Vongola 10th's Guardian and ex-Arcobalenos." Kawahira greeted them.

They all narrowed their eyes on him, not planning on returning back the greeting. Kawahira was fine with that, he knew that these people don't trust him.

Kawahira cleared his throat and spoke. "It seems you were all curious on how the Vongola Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi died, correct?"

"Just say to the main point Checker Face. You know something so tell us now." Fon demanded and normally, everyone would be surprise but this matter was serious so it was understandable.

Kawahira chuckle "I see. Very well then." A chair appeared to them and so was behind him. He sat on his chair and offered the other chair to them. Everyone hesitates at first but then complied, some only do as Viper, Colonnello, Mukuro and Hibari remain standing.

"Now then, let me all ask you first. Do you know about the myth of the Phoenix bird?" Kawahira asked them.

They all were thinking that he was playing around them.

"We do" Lambo was the one who answered, knowing everyone won't answer.

Kawahira smiled and ask for more, "Then, about the myth that can make any wish came true? The unknown myth, the golden phoenix."

Everyone was now glaring at him.

"We also know about that Checker Face. Now, kindly tell us why you were asking us those myth questions?" Yuni asked, more like demanded. She doesn't want to play around anymore as she wants to go to the real point of this.

Kawahira smirk, knowing what she was thinking. "Then, will you believe that myth is real?"

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked.

"As I said, Vongola Storm, Gokudera Hayato" Kawahira said, "What if that myth was real? Will you believe on that?"

"Kufufufu telling us a myth is real, are you fooling us?" Mukuro glared as his trident came out to his hand.

"Now now Vongola Mist, Rokudo Mukuro, you all wants to know your beloved boss's real death right? We don't have time to fight one another." Kawahira told him.

"Then what does this myth has to do with the kid's death?" Colonnello asked him.

"So you all still don't get it." Kawahira said as he leaned on his chair and told them "What I'm saying is, that myth was the reason of your beloved Sky's disappearance and death."

They all looked surprise, what is he trying to say? He died only because of that myth?

"The myth of the Golden Phoenix that grants people's wish was real and true. That creature lives on another space, where no people like us could enter so easily. Even so, there are times the entrance on the creature's home opened to our world. It was every lunar eclipse. The path opened and anyone could enter there." Kawahira explained to them. "People don't know this creature because almost none of those people who attempt to meet the phoenix failed and killed. Only those who had succeed which is only counted on hands able to meet the creature and their wish granted. One was the past generation Sky Arcobaleno."

The ex-Arcobaleno was surprised. He was talking about Mysteria, the past generation Sky Arcobaleno and Reborn's teacher.

"Hmm… so you're telling us that the Vongola kid knew about this myth and left to meet this phoenix bird, right?" Verde asked if his conclusion about his explanation was true.

Kawahira smirk, "That's right."

Yamamoto laugh a bit, still, there was an evident of seriousness. "So you were saying that Tsuna went to find this wishing bird. Do you think we would believe on everything you had said?"

"I know you people won't believe me so easily, that is why I had asked someone who knew the entire story about what happened to your beloved Sky to tell you the whole story instead." Kawahira told them which they found it questioning.

They were all about to ask when the door suddenly opened, revealing two people had arrived. The man who has a black hair and eyes wearing fedora and a woman who has a rare white hair like a snow and turquoise eyes.

Kawahira smirk on their arrival, "Thank you for answering my invitation… Raul R de Fiore and Teresa Nueve."

It was indeed them.

"Aren't you-" Lal trailed off as the Guardians, including Colonnello, Fon and herself recognized.

Nueve somehow shows uneasiness and worries but tried her best to hide it and smiled. She nod "Hello, we met again."

Raul just tilts down his fedora as his greeting. The two arrivals looked to him. Raul can't help but increase his protectiveness around her and him. He still can't trust that man no matter what. Nueve was aware and kept her guard up, like Raul.

"Please, have a sit with us" Kawahira told them as the chair came out near to them.

Both looked on each other before going to their sit, separated from the others.

"I'm truly happy that you two came. I hope I didn't do something inconvenience to the two of you." Kawahira told to the two.

Raul was the one who answered, "Nothing much… now, tell us on why you called both of us here?"

"To seek answers" Kawahira answered him. "Everyone here wants answer from you, Teresa Nueve."

Nueve was shocked but then quickly composed herself. She knew what he was talking about, seeing her (his) friends was there and so are the ex-Arcobalenos. Raul narrowed his eyes on him, he too knew what he was talking about.

"They want to know about what?" Nueve asked, trying to be innocent.

Kawahira smirk and answered her, "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Nueve knowing what he will answer sigh, can she escape from this? From the looks of things, the answer seems no. She looked on everyone on the room, they were all staring at her, waiting for her to answer. She looked down, seems hesitant and nervous. All thinking on her mind made her stop when someone grab her hand. Looking on the person, it was Raul, silently telling her everything will be alright. Nueve smile, glad on the reassurance he was giving to her.

She looked back to them and asked first, "Will you believe on everything I will about to tell you? I mean, it was very unbelievable when you heard this kind of story."

"So you indeed know" Fon clarified, and Nueve was hesitant but nod.

"Can you tell us why you know? And do you know him?" Verde asked her. Nueve on that question doesn't know what to answer.

"Not that they had met ex-Lightning Arcobaleno, Mad Scientist, Verde" Raul answered for Nueve's place. Verde narrowed his eyes on him, suspicious on how he knew about him. He followed up, "She just knew what happened to him, other than that we won't answer your question."

They all stood quiet, somehow unable to ask further on how strong aura Raul was bringing out, for her protection.

"Then, kindly tell us?" Yuni asked kindly to her.

Nueve was somehow hesitating again. "Please, tell us what happened to Bossu" Chrome pleaded her which surprise her a bit.

Nueve looked down and sigh in defeat. She looked to Kawahira and asked, "You plan this, didn't you"

Kawahira smirk, "I guess I do. I was just doing what that person told me to do."

"That person?" Raul asked.

"I will tell you soon, after you all finish on this business." Kawahira told him.

Nueve looked to Raul in worried. Raul just pats her head, telling her he was there for him. Nueve looked to them and sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you." All attention was now to her.

Nueve then began. "I'm sure the ex-Arcobaleno knew this so I will tell a short version story for all of you. If ever you have question, ask them…" The Guardian looked on the ex-Arcobaleno for a second then back to her. "It all started when all ex-Arcobaleno, including m-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi traveled back in time. It was after the Number one Hitman's death. They all traveled on the time where the past generation Arcobaleno still lives… and so is their comrade who had died."

They all understood who she was talking about. It must be the him, Reborn. She continued.

"During their stay, they had learned many things about their comrade's past. His tragic past, teenage life and so are his struggles in life. They also had found out the real reason of his death, it was because of the seed of contract that he had gain in age of twelve, including his teacher who is also a Sky Arcobaleno."

"Seed of Contract?" Gokudera questioned.

Raul answered him, "The contract between humans and Dragon Demon. Something happened that he and his teacher have to make a contract to survive."

Skull was surprise, "You know about the Seed of Contract!?" he asked and Raul didn't answer him. Nueve continued to her story.

"After those discoveries, I-Sawada Tsunayoshi was confronted by the Sky Arcobaleno and told him the secret that few only knows… the existence of the golden Phoenix that could grant any wish. Even so, making a wish has a price to pay."

"Price?" Yamamoto questioned.

"It has to be the same equivalent of the wish you will lose… now, can I ask you everyone…" Nueve looked to them in painful expression "What do you think he will wish for?"

Everyone was quiet. What would Sawada Tsunayoshi wish for? What is his desire that could make him do something so desperate?

Chrome who was also thinking somehow found the answer. "B-Bossu… wants to revive Reborn-san?"

Everyone were surprise, more like it makes sense. If there was a creature that could grant any wish, which also means reviving the dead was possible. It makes sense!

Nueve looked down and nod, telling them it was the right answer. "Sawada Tsunayoshi on the day where the portal between here and the other space will open left you to encounter it and wish for his revival. He met hardship when he entered and searching for the creature alone. In the end, he had met the said creature, the golden Phoenix. He had stated his wish, the wish of his beloved revival… but…"

"But?" Yuni questioned, telling her to continue.

Nueve took a deep breath before continuing. "The phoenix has no power to revive living creature." They were all surprise, she continued. "However, the creature said he has the power to reincarnate the person instead, in exchange of his everything."

"His everything" Ryohei repeated in disbelief.

Everyone understood it now. His everything also means… his life.

"That makes sense now" Viper murmured but everyone heard and looked to him. "The one who put me unconscious when I visited my mother's grave. On the day that it seems Vongola Decimo went missing… was Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You mean the day someone knocks you out kora?" Colonnello asked and Viper nod.

Raul looked to Nueve while she looked away, somehow remembering that made her guilty. Raul on the inside smirk, he did able to knock him out without him knowing who it was.

"Did Juudaime… achieve his wish?" Gokudera asked, his despair was evident to his tone.

Nueve can't answer right away, knowing Gokudera was already crying. It took minutes before she answered, "Yes"

"I see" Somehow, Gokudera seems relief at the same time, sad. His Juudaime is dead. All he wanted was to meet him again but can no longer do. He died, unable to see the reincarnated Reborn-san.

Hibari stood silently but inside he too had understood. That Herbivore was planning that from the very beginning. He also knew that having this wish could also end his life but still continue, even knowing there was a little chance of meeting him again, he still continued. He was no longer an Herbivore, he too was not a Carnivore… he's an Omnivore.

"Don't be sad everyone" Kawahira spoke, "Sadawa Tsunayoshi may be dead, but he was also reincarnated, just like Reborn." He told which surprised all of them. Nueve was bit surprise while Raul narrowed his eyes on him.

"Hoy, what do you mean?" Colonnello asked.

Kawahira chuckle a bit before answering him, "As I had said, he too was reincarnated, thanks to the previous generation Sky Arcobaleno's wish."

"Past… Mysteria-san!?" Yuni asked in disbelief.

Kawahira nod and explained to them, "After all of you return back to your original time, she knew what Sawada Tsunayoshi had planned to do. So for the future's happiness, she went back to meet the Golden Phoenix once again and asked for a wish. She too had wish that if ever Sawada Tsunayoshi will die due to his wish, she wish for his revival for him and Reborn to meet again… but, you know what happened, right?"

"The Golden Phoenix told her that he has no power to revive a person." Fon stated and Kawahira nod.

"So what do you think she had wished? It was same as Sawada Tsunayoshi, to revive him if ever he came to wish for Reborn's reincarnation, in exchange of her time." Kawahira told them.

"Time? You mean speeding the countdown of the contract of the seed!?" Raul asked in disbelief.

Nueve found it surprising, now she understood what the creature had meant when he said a human girl came twice. Once was indeed about eradicating the seed of contract and the second was… her revival.

Kawahira shook his head, telling him no and explained to him. "It was the time on her next life. She will eventually die quickly due to the contract so that creature will just take her time on her next life, leaving her to die young."

Raul found it disbelief. Really, up until now, she still surprises him. Just who kind of a teacher who will sacrifice everything just for her student? She was indeed a unique one.

"Then that also means Juudaime is alive as a new person. Checker Face tell us where he is? I-We need to meet him." Gokudera demanded, he wanted to meet his Juudaime again, like everyone else.

"You already met him Gokudera Hayato" Everyone were surprised, before they all could ask, he followed up his next statement. "Am I right, Teresa Nueve… or should I call your past name… Sawada Tsunayoshi."

They all looked to Nueve in disbelief. It was him, no, HER!

Nueve keep silent and hold Raul's hand even more. Raul can tell, she was afraid to them. She had left them and died like that, they had the right to hate or shout at her. Raul looked at them and spoke on her place.

"The reason she knew about him, because she is Sawada Tsunayoshi. That was her past life self. She had all his memories, and so are all of you." Raul told them.

"Re-really?" Yamamoto questioned in disbelief, "Tsuna… was that… really you?"

Nueve was becoming even more nervous, even so, she nod. "Yes… I am… it's been a while… everyone… also… I-"

"Bossu" Chrome cut her as she immediately hugs Nueve which surprise her. Chrome began to cry, she had truly miss her Boss. "Bossu… Bossu… We… We finally meet you… Bossu" She continued to cry to her chest.

Nueve found it surprising, why? Shouldn't they yell or hate her? Why? Why does she feel accepted?

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called out and slowly, she looked to him. She was surprise, Yamamoto was… crying, even there was a smile on his lips. "How could you become so cruel? You should have at least told us when we first met."

"Yamamoto" Nueve whispered in disbelief.

"Tsuna-nii" Lambo cried as he hugs her with Chrome. Lambo was too happy, even if the appearance was different than the once they knew, they could feel the soul was the person they truly knew. It was really him, their beloved Sky.

Mukuro who can see Chrome was crying can't help but smile. For all this years, she had never cried. He would never admit but he had come to fully worried about her. He had truly sworn that he would really kill Sawada Tsunayoshi but if he does now, surely Chrome will be sad again and might hate him. For now, he was glad that he had met him again and at the same time, cures his dear Chrome's loneliness.

Both Gokudera and Ryohei can't help but cry too, they had met him again which is like a dream come true. Gokudera meeting his beloved Juudaime who gave him life and family while Ryohei meeting his beloved younger brother.

Hibari was just standing and not reacting much but in the inside was happy to see the Herbi-Omnivore again. Who would ever know that young Herbivore would be reincarnated as a woman? No wonder he had felt something familiar around her. They had truly met, when she was still alive as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

All ex-Arcobaleno were happy to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi and now Teresa Nueve again. Yuni was the one who was the happiest to all of the ex-Arcobaleno. She can't believe that she would be given a chance to meet him again.

Raul was somehow glad this was the outcome. He can see the confusion to his beloved and now can't help but cry with them. She had truly missed them so much. She always asks if they were fine or happily moving on without her. Not having a thought of meeting them, for she knew they will never recognize her, much more she can't hold the feelings she always kept to them.

He looked to Kawahira who was smiling for them. "You had plan this, didn't you?" Raul asked, seems giving him a slight soft side of his as his thanks for his plan that Nueve was now been released from her long pain to her Guardians and Friends.

"I only did what Mysteria had told me to do, more like your mother in this life Raul." Kawahira told him which he found it questioning. "Auralia de Fiore was the name of your mother. On her past life, she was Mysteria, your teacher."

Raul was shocked on the sudden information. They all looked at him in questioning and he continued.

"Before the curse and seed took her life, she gave me the core of her memories, the core where all her memories reside and told me to return it to her after we meet again. That was also my last meeting her." Kawahira pause for a second before continuing.

"Our next meeting was when I had seen a child who seems familiar. She was reincarnated as a new person named Auralia. As I had promise, I gave her the memories of her past life. She had question many things after that until finally believing it was all indeed true. She was also watching over you through rumors and so forth. She also fallen in love to a man name Leonardo de Fiore, your father and got married. She still kept in touch to you, knowing that her husband's family was also one of the mafias. That was, until she had heard you had died."

Raul looked down for a minute before returning back to him, telling him to tell more which Kawahira obligated.

"On the day after Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his wish and granted, you were indeed re-born and she knew it was you who came to her. She was truly happy that finally, for her last time on this world, knowing she will die not long enough, she could meet you again and raise you like she always wanted. To be your real mother… Do you want to know the meaning of 'R' on your name?" Kawahira questioned him in the end.

Raul gave a small smile and shook his head, "No need… from everything you told me, I can already tell what 'R' means. From the very beginning, she knew it. That's why she never left on my side when I was young. She also knew that she will soon die, unable to see me grow up like I am now… she always tell me that someone was waiting for me so I should live no matter what and her last word… heh, unbelievable indeed."

Raul seems defeated, he can't imagine at all. Her hardship, her smile, her voice, her words… everything makes sense. He was glad too, that finally, she had become his mother, his real mother.

"Raul… are you alright?" Nueve asked in concern.

Raul smiled to her "I'm fine Nueve, just thinking how crazy my teacher who became my mother could be. I am glad but to do too much for us is something really crazy for someone to do."

Nueve smiled, knowing what he meant to those words. She can't help but feel really grateful to her. She always watches over them, even on her after life.

"Umm" They all looked to Skull who spoke, "You keep saying teacher and then reincarnated to become his mother, just who are you?"

Raul hearing his question sighs, "For this whole 18 years, you are still a lackey… such low brain of yours."

"Wha-what!" Skull shouted, 'Wait… the way he talked and… the way he called me…' he became horror "A-are you…"

They all found it questioning. Raul smirk, "Finally figure it out lackey?"

Skull can never believe it, "R-R-R-Re… REBORN-SEMPAI!"

The ex-Arcobaleno stared to Raul in disbelief who was still smirking.

"That's right, Raul R de Fiore's past life was the strongest hitman, Reborn" Kawahira announced which surprised them all.

Reborn still kept his poker face even if Kawahira had announced them. Nueve leaned to him even if she was still being hug by both Chrome and Lambo. "You were laughing, aren't you Raul?" Nueve asked to Raul.

Raul chuckle, "You knew?"

Nueve frown a bit "I already know almost all about you Raul" She smiled "Or should I call you Reborn on this day?"

Raul smirk "Fine by me, Dame Tsuna"

"Don't call me 'Dame Tsuna' Reborn!" Nueve shouted. Raul laughs on her.

Everyone found it shocking at the same time, new. They never saw Reborn laugh, this was their first time hearing it. Somehow, they all think it was all because of Tsuna or now Nueve.

"U-Uncle Reborn… is that… is that really you!?" Yuni asked in disbelief.

Raul looks on her and smirk, "You have grown… Yuni"

Yuni can't help but cry. It was really her uncle Reborn. She then immediately run and hugs him. She cried in happiness, that she got a chance to meet him again. Raul can't help but sigh. Yuni was already an adult but somehow still act as a child sometimes.

"That only means that both of you really had met together… Reborn" Fon said, somehow thinking about the two were together, it was the obvious fact.

Nueve smiled and nod. Raul answered, "We met six years ago Fon"

Fon can't help but smile, he admitted to himself, he had miss talking to his old friend. "That's good to hear Reborn… and welcome back"

Raul just kept his smirk as he pulls up his fedora a bit to have a better view on everyone and nod. Silently telling them he felt the same way to them. Colonnello can't help but cry, Lal was there to suit her husband but happy too that their own comrade had return to them. Viper and Verde will never voice this out but they were too are happy to see him again.

It was a great reunion for everyone and Kawahira decided to stay silent. Waiting at the same time, watching them.

'You had really planed this to happen… am I right… Mysteria?' Kawahira thought as he think on the certain person that somehow became close to him, Mysteria. Remembering back, both were actually always argue to one another, at the same time, fight to one another. He never thought on himself that someone was capable of having the same strength and power like him. It was indeed a great discovery for him which he enjoyed. Their times became precious to him, that he can't help that every desire she would like, he would do it for her. Finally, her last desire as Auralia, was to make them all meet again and have a wonderful reunion and also… that.

It took almost sunrise before everyone decides to leave the place, but before leaving, Kawahira called them out.

"Do you want something more?" Raul asked him, he truly wanted to go home to have a good night rest.

Kawahira just smiled and said, "I still haven't done the last part so before you leave, let me at least finish it."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes on him, "What do you want to say?"

"Not say but done" Kawahira corrected him which earns a glare from him. Kawahira didn't mind as he walk, heading to Nueve. Nueve look at him in question but kept her guard up, same for Raul who was still beside her. Kawahira can't help but smiled, "There's no need to be so protected and get wary about me. I was just about to release something that was sealed within you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, or should I call you Teresa Nueve."

Nueve observed him thoroughly before saying, "A seal of what Kawahira-san?"

"The seal that kept suppressing your Dying Will Flame." Kawahira answered which surprise everyone.

"Mind explaining?" Raul demanded.

Kawahira nod as he explained it, "This history was never written to any Vongola history for the first generation boss, Vongola Primo had kept this to everyone, in order to protect his other son from harm."

"O-other son!?" Colonnello repeated in shock, he continued.

"On the day he had retired and went to Japan to live happily with the people there and met his soon to be wife. He actually has twins, both male twins. He was actually happy that he was given two children, but soon became a tragic as that day happened which Primo's child was taken away from him."

"T-taken away?" Colonnello repeated in shock which earns him a punch from Lal for interrupting him.

Kawahira was silently thankful and continued. "He never found his child and not once he asked help from the Vongola to help him. The reason was unknown but she gave me a guess on why he did such thing. It was to protect him. He actually found his child but decide to hide him, even to his wife and let him live here in Italy as an orphan, even so, he had never leave him as he gave a silent support for him. Generation passes and now in this time, you Teresa Nueve have his blood. The blood of the lose twin child of Vongola Primo."

Nueve was shock on the sudden information and so were the others. They never knew, there was another generation that has the same bloodline as Vongola Primo other than Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro for some reason was happy, "Kufufufu that only means, Teresa Nueve was another candidate for the boss position."

Everyone looks to him in shock as the realization hit them and returns back to Nueve who seems… in horror.

"T-th-tho-those t-tha-that m-me-mean th-tha-that I-" Nueve unable to continue as Raul answered her, "You will become a boss again… Dame Nueve"

Nueve can't help but shout in shock. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome were overjoyed, to hear that she could become their boss. Lal and Yuni nod in approval, Colonnello gave an okay, Skull was grinning happily, Verde pull up his glasses and smirk and Verde can't help but smirk too. Hibari just smirk and Mukuro chuckle, both also accept her as their new boss. Everyone had decided to make her an official boss without any second of thought. Raul just smirks, liking their idea.

Nueve who could sense what everyone was thinking react immediately, "Wait wait wait wait! … How can I become a boss again? Well yeah if what Kawahira-san said might be true but… I can't become a boss so suddenly!"

"Why Dame Nueve?" Raul asked in tease.

Nueve blush and answered him, "I can't summon my Dying Will Flame, remember?"

"Oh, that was because of the seal Vongola Primo had done to his child, which makes the other generation also inherit the seal within their body." Kawahira explain which everyone look at him. He continued, "That was what I'm talking about Teresa Nueve. I will destroy the seal for you to be able to use your Sky Flame again."

"Why?" Nueve question which Kawahira didn't understand. She gave a clear question, "Why are you doing this for us so suddenly? For some reason… this isn't like you Kawahira-san."

Kawahira can't help but smile as he thinks back on the nostalgic memories, "That's because she asked me to do it… Teresa Nueve… I'm doing it, because she desire for it which I answered her will."

Everyone for some reason can't help but feel sympathy for him. Just to his tone, it was clear that something happened that seems… painful.

Raul who keeps observing him asked a serious question, "Checker Face… Did you… fall in love to my Sensei?"

Everyone look to Raul in surprise on a sudden question. They then heard laughter, it was Kawahira who was laughing.

"Tha-that was so funny question Reborn, or should I call you Raul?" Kawahira asked as he laughs but Raul didn't answer. Kawahira kept laughing and finally, he stops. "That was a surprising question indeed Raul… but you know…" Kawahira gave a smile, "You might be right, without me noticing it on myself until now."

Raul can't help but kept his silence. He can feel it, he was truly serious and really love his sensei that now in this life became his mother.

"She was gone once again… but I know we'll meet again and this time… I won't let her go." Kawahira said, serious that he will certainly do it.

Yuni can't help but smile for him, "Good luck for it… Kawahira-san"

Kawahira nod as his thanks. He then look back to Nueve, "Shall I begin?"

Nueve somehow was bit nervous. She looks on Raul, hoping to say something. Raul just gave an assurance smile as he took his hand. In his action, it was clear he was saying everything will be alright. Nueve can't help but be thankful that he was there for her. She look back on Kawahira and nod, she's ready.

Kawahira smiled and raise his right hand and with his index finger, he touches her forehead and glow. It took just a minute before the light disappeared. Nueve then can't help but feel sleepy as she fall to her side and thankfully, Raul was there to catch her. Raul observe her if anything pains her and see nothing, much to his relief. He looks back to Kawahira.

"Don't worry, once she wakes up, she can finally use her Sky flame again." Kawahira said and Raul nod as his response. Kawahira then look at them and gave his final farewell, "Have a great future to everyone."

Kawahira's portal came out from behind and went in then disappeared. He had left them. They all then look on Nueve who seems sleeping soundly. Raul can't help but smile on her innocence. Everyone smiled and gave silence as they went home, not letting their beautiful Sky princess wake up.

* * *

Next day, Nueve woke up on the Vongola Mansion with Raul and soon tried to use her Sky Flame. It was pure Sky with gentleness. Nueve was somehow happy that she could finally use her Dying Will Flame, and so are Raul and everyone else.

"That only means that the Vongola was right back to you Nueve" Raul said to her. She became nervous for a bit but then smiled and nods. She admits that she was happy that the Vongola was back to her, her friends and her family.

She went to him and hugs him, "But it still haven't compare on the day I have finally found you Raul."

Raul was happy to hear that. They then heard a caught and look on the person who was trying to stop their moment. It was Lambo, seems not liking on what he see.

Gokudera also caught to take the two's attention and said, "I'm happy that you can finally use your Flame Juudaime."

Nueve giggle a bit which they all found it wonderful. "Juudaime? Gokudera-kun I think that's not the case here anymore."

"She is now the 11th boss, remember that Gokudera. She may be Dame Tsuna but in this present time, she was no longer him." Raul told him.

Gokudera realizing it nod. He bowed to them, "Sorry for my mistake Juu-, no, Dai-ju ichi boss and Raul-san."

"Don't be so formal Gokudera-kun, please act normal, like you always do." Nueve said, somehow not liking on how formal her past life right hand. Gokudera was somehow happy and smiled, "Thank you 11th"

Nueve then smiled on that, she gave a questioning look to Raul. "Raul if ever I officially became the 11th boss, that would mean that I need to leave on the company and we'll have our own separate ways right? Since you need to mind your family company and me in Vongola."

Raul thinking about it somehow nods, realizing the obvious thing, but he gave a reassuring smile, "But nothing to worry Nueve, I can visit you time to time. My family has a connection with the Vongola, no harm done."

"But won't you be busy? You have a lot of things to do to recover the Companies' reputation." Nueve reasoned. Raul just smirk, "Easy to recover and done. Who do you think I am?"

Nueve can't help but smile. Knowing him, he can do anything.

"Kufufufu looks like the best Hitman had truly changed. I can understand on our dear Teresa Nueve but you… kufufufu." Mukuro said, teasing Raul.

Raul smirk, there was a threatening look to his eyes that was pointing to him. "Rokudo Mukuro even if I had change, it doesn't mean that I had lost my strength. Wanna try me?"

"Kufufufu accepted" Mukuro's trident came out in hand. Raul just smirk as he walk away, heading for an open space for them and Mukuro followed. Hibari having a curiosity decide to join and without answer, Raul is welcome to accept it.

Nueve just smiled on the three then look to her old and maybe until now right hand, Gokudera Hayato. As she looked at him, she noticed his ring, a normal silver ring.

"Gokudera-kun is that ring…" Nueve trailed off as she sees Gokudera blushing really visible to everyone. "Ah-ahhhh 11th… th-this is…"

"Oh, from Yamamoto Takeshi"

Yamamoto got startled on the sudden voice and looking on his side, it was Raul, smirking on amusement.

"Raul? Are you done?" Nueve asked, seeing Raul was already with them. Raul continues to smirk as he pull down his fedora and pointed the two Guardians. They saw both Mist and Cloud are down, unable to move.

Nueve can't help but sweat drop on sight. There was no sign of hesitation at all, well, as expected from the strongest past Hitman, Reborn.

"I admit that they had gotten stronger for this past eighteen years but still not enough. Sensei's regimen was really the best training menu I could ever ask for." Raul said which made Nueve paled a bit.

"I-I see" Nueve then look back to Gokudera who kept on blushing. Seeing the other one, Yamamoto was laughing and there was redness evident to his cheek. Nueve smiled on the two, knowing they had gotten their relationship far from better from the last time she had seen them, which was her past life days of living. "I'm happy for both of you, congratulation." Nueve happily said to them which made the two blushed even more.

Ryohei and Lambo who were watching the whole time began to laugh on the two. Chrome who was already beside to her Mukuro-sama began to chuckle. It seems the expression between the Storm and Rain Guardian was priceless to witness how the two react. Nueve soon followed up as she laughs with the Sun and Lightning Guardian. Raul just smirk, amuse on the two, same for both Mukuro and Hibari who had already regain their consciousness smirks and then chuckle.

It seems that this was the day, where the element of the Skies had regained their color and happiness.

* * *

Two weeks later, both Raul and Nueve with Gokudera and Hibari as their bodyguards were heading out from the mansion. Gokudera was the one who was driving and beside him was Hibari, closed eyes and quiet. Looking on the back sit were Nueve and Raul. Raul was just watching his beloved lover as Nueve was looking on the window, seeing people shopping around, drinking, eating and so forth.

The street lights became red as their car stop, waiting for it to be green again and in front were some cars moving to straight directions. As Nueve looking on the people outside, she noticed a person that she recognize. She narrowed her eyes carefully to take a better look. The person she recognized was serving on the costumer on a café. Two men costumers were talking to the waitress as the waitress was keeping her smile to them and finally turn around, seeing the face of that person.

Nueve gasp, can't believe of all people, it was her. Nueve was moving back, holding her painful emotion that was once again resurfacing to her mind. Raul immediately pulled her back and hugged her, sensing the terrifying look of her lover. Gokudera was bit surprise while Hibari opened his eyes and narrowed it on the mirror which was reflecting to them.

"11th? Are you alright?" Gokudera was the one who asked.

Nueve kept on shaking but it was soothing thanks to Raul's comfort, even so, he too was asking what's wrong. Nueve turn around and immediately embrace Raul. She spoke, "R-Raul… it's her" Raul raised his eyebrow, Nueve continued, "M-My current mother."

Raul's eyes widen a bit before narrowing his eyes on her lover and asked seriously. "The mother who sold you?" Nueve kept shaking but nod as her response. Raul looked on the window and glare on the person that was his current lover's mother. He until now was furious on the current parents of Nueve who sold her for money and easily left her to become a prostitute which Nueve able to escape from before it happened.

Gokudera and Hibari who heard it got their weapon prepare which was bombs and gun for Gokudera and the usual for Hibari, tonfas. Remembering back, after announcing to every Vongola famiglias and allies about the coming new Vongola boss, of course they need to know her history. It was actually a big shocking for them, how could a parents like them could sold their child so easily and much worse pick their gambling more than their child!? Mukuro on that time was truly furious as he wanted to kill someone, same for Chrome. The other Guardians were no different, Lambo wanting to strike someone, Ryohei wanting to punch them, Yamamoto wanting to slice someone and Gokudera wanting to bomb someone. Hibari didn't react much on the conversation, but inside, he wanted to bite someone to death more than anyone else.

"Gokudera park somewhere near, now." A cold order of Raul which Gokudera immediately comply, not because of fear but because it was necessary. The car immediately drives away.

"R-Raul" Nueve called. Raul just pulls her to his embrace and comfort, hiding the fact that he was having a deadly glare on his target.

Later, the waitress which was actually Nueve's mother got a break and went to somewhere place where surely, her husband and new born child were. Nueve's mother kept walking, unable to notice the car that was following her this whole time. The two Guardians with Raul was following and observing their target. Nueve tried to stop them but no vail.

Nueve's mother arrived on some kind of garage. That was also when Nueve once again saw her current father who had welcomed his wife and… a baby on hand.

"Nueve stay here." A cold voice said, more like ordered to her. Nueve turn to his side, seeing Raul had already walked out the car and closed it. Hibari and Gokudera soon followed up as they walk out the car and closed the door harshly.

"Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun" Nueve called out but the two didn't turn around, they didn't hear her. She looked to Raul who was now with the two. Raul looks back on the car and gave a signal which earns her curiosity.

As the family seems having a good time to one another, they were halted on the voice that called out to them.

"Can we have your time for a minute?" Gokudera asked them as the family look at them in questioning. The one who spoke was the father, "Y-yes? What is it?"

They immediately didn't answer as they all look to the baby he was holding for a minute before facing them again.

"Your child?" Raul asked. The couple looks to one each other before them. "Y-yes, he's our child." The mother was the one who respond.

Raul hums for a second before giving them a heart breaking question, "I see, then the little guy has an older sister, right? Mind telling me where she is?"

Both parents widen in shock, surprise that suddenly asked something about their older child, their first born child. How did these three know? Who are this people? Those two questions were running on their mind. Thinking back, it's been eleven years since… since they sold their child, just because of money needs and enjoyment in gambling.

The father grips his hand as he remembers the thing he wanted to forget, their biggest mistake as a parent, as a father. He forced himself to smile and compose himself for them, even so, failed since the three could sense it. He asked them, "A-I'm sorry but… we-we don't have another child th-than him. He's our only son, y-you must be mistaken… a-and… just where the heck did you hear those rumors? I'm telling you that it wasn't true."

"Your voice is shaking Herbivore" a cold tone of Hibari which made the man flinch, he continued. "If you Herbivore are saying the truth, why are your eyes shaking? Why is your body so tense?" The man gulps, can't think of a way to response.

"Th-that was because-" the wife wanting to defend her husband was cut off when Raul spoke, "Both of you are too easy to read. No need to hide the fact. The fact that you sold your own daughter just to have money and for your gambling," his tone turn cold and dangerous "Right?"

The two can no longer compose themselves of how shock the two parents were. That was the truth which they can never change. Wanting to make things right again but can no longer done, it was too late, beyond too late.

"Do you know how hurt she is?" Raul asked. His anger was visible to the voice but kept his composure on his expression, except his eyes hidden in the shadow of his fedora, glaring at them. "Do you know how betrayed she had felt? Because of you two! Her own PARENTS!? Her life ruined and she suffered because of you two, now you felt guilty? Ashamed as her parents? Well you should be and you deserve it!"

Both eyes of the couple widen every each word he says and every word he speaks hit them and breaks them. The woman can no longer help but tears coming out. She was too ashamed and truly regretted it. Her husband was no exception as his tears also flowing down, feeling the pain, guilt and regret. If only… if only they could return back in time, the time their beloved snow white daughter were still with them, they will give her the best love they could ever give as their parents, as a family.

As they kept reflecting how guilty they were, they had remembered something that their daughter was too desperate to tell them that in the end, they never listen.

 _Just what good could a gambling bring to us? Please stop and let's restart all over again!_

"Well, at least something changed around here." Gokudera said as he looked around the area. It seems both parents somehow got to realization and decide to fix themselves as they start all over again… "Have you ever tried searching your own daughter?"

Silence came around them as they kept waiting for their answer.

On the car, Nueve was actually listening to their conversation outside through the phone. It was connected to Raul's phone as she was told not to get out the car and instead listen to the conversation that they were about to do. She doesn't want to disappoint her beloved and her friends as she obeyed and kept herself inside the car.

Outside, they kept on waiting, until finally, the father snap out. "We… we didn't… WE DIDN'T BASTARDS!" because of the loud voice, the baby on his arms began to cry which became a panic on the father but thankfully his wife was there to take the child and make it stop crying.

"You didn't look for her?" Raul asked, like a mocking tone but hidden was dangerous. "You didn't even try finding your own daughter?"

"N-no! It's not like we didn't try… j-just that…" the mother trailed off, can't find a right word to say. The father closed his eyes for a minute before returning his gaze to them. He spoke in irritation, "I don't know who you people are but this business has no longer anything to do with you. Leave us. NOW!"

"I don't listen to Herbivores" Hibari respond to his demand on making them leave. It was then followed up by Gokudera, "I only follow my boss"

Both parents' eyes widen once again. They look on the person between them which was Raul. Raul didn't say anything but he too has no intention of leaving.

Raul narrowed his eyes on the couple, "Tell me, why you didn't look for her? She is your daughter, you have a right to find her. So why?"

"Wasn't that obvious?" the mother spoke, "We don't know where she is! We wanted to meet her again, be together again and be a family again but… we don't know and… we no longer have a right to see her. We sold her, it also means we also sold our rights for our daughter, no, that child."

Hibari and Gokudera glared on the woman, she just said that she no longer see her Daughter as her Daughter, just a mare child. The father continued, "We no longer have a daughter, she no longer belong here and for us, we already thought about her as dead. Are you happy now? Then leave and please… don't come back."

The tears of the couple flowed out once again. It actually pains them of saying such words, such dead words for their daughter but what can they do? They no longer have a right, they have to accept the fact that they can no longer meet her again.

Raul on the inside was very disappointed. He walks, heading to the father and without warning, he punch the man, making the man fall on the ground which shock the wife.

"Dear!" the wife called out as she went beside him. Raul was glaring deadly on the Man and the wife was no exception, it was same for both Guardians. Raul spoke "Is that how your mindset runs? Very well then…" Raul again walk on the two as the man gave a protective stance to his wife who was now terrified on the deadly aura that Raul was emitting.

Raul looked down to them and spoke, "I will permanently erase your rights to see her or even hear her voice. Do not ever look for her again. YOU. WILL. NEVER. SEE. NUEVE. AGAIN."

Raul stood up straight and turns around. He gave a silent message on the two which the two nod, understanding him. Raul walked away, the two followed.

"W-wait! You know our daughter?" the mother asked in desperate but they didn't answer. Instead, "You said she's just a child right? Don't ever call her Daughter again or I'll bite you to death." Hibari respond in venom tone that made the mother shake in fear.

The two immediately went inside to the car. They witness Nueve was crying, hurt on the words that they had truly abandoned her. Raul hugs her tightly, telling her to release everything through action as Nueve complied and hug him back, cried on his chest.

Hibari narrowed his eyes to Gokudera, sending a silent message to leave and so, Gokudera drive away. Both Guardians swore that they will never let those parents meet her again. That was their wish and they would grant it for them, for their Sky.

Three days after the fateful day in the boss office, Nueve was on her boss sit with Gokudera and Yamamoto in front of her, discussing something which surprises the two.

"A-are you sure Tsuna, ah, Teresa? I mean they…" Yamamoto trailed off, remembering the conversation he had with Gokudera about meeting his best friend's present parents. Nueve nod as her respond, "It's not like I'm asking for full support since I know all of you will oppose it, especially Raul so I'm just asking a slight support for them."

"B-but why 11th?" Gokudera asked. Nueve answered, "For the child Gokudera-kun. I know that my current parents had done something bad which until now still pains me but… I as now an older sister can't leave my little brother. I know they can take care of him but let me at least give something as his big sister. That was my reason Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

The two then smiled, understanding her fully. "I understand 11th, leave everything to me" Gokudera said as he bowed to her. Nueve just smile and nod. Yamamoto smiled for Nueve, she care for people like she was before, when she was still alive as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'Nothing change' Yamamoto thought as he look on his best friend.

* * *

Day of Inheritance, all Vongola, including all the alliance came on the inheritance ceremony where they all had witness the new boss of the Vongola Famiglia. They were all surprise that it was a girl with unique hair as a snow and has a turquoise eye color. They all found her fascinating and attractive. Hibari and Mukuro were keeping an eye on everyone, they were assign to be her bodyguard as Gokudera who was the right hand of the dead Vongola Decimo shall be the one who will hand over the rights and position of the Vongola to her.

Lambo who was watching sigh, "You know, I'm still thinking on why this ceremony has to happen. She is Tsuna-nii, already a Vongola Decimo even in different appearance. I think there's no need to do this inheritance ceremony, much more give a title the 11th boss."

Chrome giggles a bit on her companion Guardian, "That's because Bossu now is a bit different person. Have you forgotten that Bossu was reincarnated, not resurrected. Bossu can no longer carry her past identity and past history. That's why this has to be done Lightning Guardian, the past Bossu and the present Bossu are bit different of the person."

"History huh and identity…" Lambo sigh, somehow understanding it.

When the cape of the Vongola was now been passed to Nueve, everyone had clapped their hand. Gokudera with Yamamoto on his side went down and the Guardians gather together. They look up on the now new boss which was Nueve and kneeled down, which surprised her.

"11th I, Gokudera Hayato pledge my loyalty to you as your Storm Guardian that I will become a Storm who will protect you with all my heart, along with the family. I swore with my heart and soul that I will be by your side as long as I live, as your right hand and as your friend."

"I, Yamamoto Takeshi pledge my loyalty to my best friend as your Rain Guardian who shall wish nothing but the happiness of my friends, my comrades, my love and you. I will be the one who shall wash away all the sadness that you will feel and wash the enemy that shall come to you. I swore with my heart and soul to be by your side and give you happiness more than anything else."

"I, Bovino Lambo-sama pledge to you Teresa-nee as your Lightning Guardian that I shall become a lightning rod that will protect you, our family and the people we cheery with all my mind and heart. I as the youngest among your Guardian swore my loyalty to you to be at your service Teresa-nee."

"Teresa Nueve, I Sasagawa Ryohei pledge to you as your Sun Guardian who shall shine to protect you from any harm of who ever shall come to you. I will become your shield and strength on everything that shall come upon us. I swore to you as your loyal role big brother Teresa."

"Bossu, I, Rokudo Chrome pledge to you as your haft Mist Guardian to be by your side and protect you by any means until the end. I shall be the one who shall lead you from the darkness and clear the way to the path that you wish to achieve. I swore to you with everything I have Bossu."

"Kufufufu I too pledge to you Teresa Nueve, as your other haft Mist Guardian to be the one who shall strike any enemies that shall come upon you. I will be the one who shall lead the enemies to the false truth to protect you and will be the one who shall create the fog for your protection. I, Rokudo Mukuro pledge that to you… Kufufufu"

"Hn… Teresa Nueve, I as your Cloud Guardian pledge with all my strength to be the strongest to destroy anyone that shall come upon you. I am free of anything but still bound to the Sky. I, HIbari Kyoya swore to you Omnivore to be by your side until death."

"We 11th, the past generation Guardian of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi now swore to you to be your Guardians and pledge ourselves to you to show you how serious we are, from here until the end."

Nueve was touch, she didn't know that once again, she will witness her Friends and Guardians shall be there for her and pledge once again to her. She smiled, as she remember on her past life, the day of the inheritance ceremony when she was still Sawada Tsunayoshi who had just become the official Vongola Decimo witness their pledge in front of everyone. She then answered their pledge.

"I, your Sky, the Vongola 11th, Teresa Nueve pledge myself to everyone and so to my pledge Guardians that I shall become a Sky who shall keep the light of the Vongola, the one who shall protect the weak and the one who will keep the Vigilante group, just like Vongola Primo had created. I shall not just be the light for my famiglia but also be the light of my family and my friends. I swore to you with my Dying Will."

Nueve walked down, heading to her Guardians. When she got in front of them, she smiled as she bowed to them, showing them that she accept their pledge and asking for them to accept hers. Knowing that, the Guardians stood up, showing they had accepted. Nueve look at them and her smiled widen as the crowed clap their hands.

All ex-Arcobaleno were also there, clapping their hands as they like the pledging ceremony between the Guardians and their now Boss.

"That was so touching and wonderful." Yuni commented as she claps her hands for them. The others nod as their response. "Looks like the Vongola will become an interesting place once again." Verde said as he pulls up his glasses.

"I kinda agree to that part… right?" Lal said as she looked to her husband which was Colonnello who nod as he agreed. "It won't be just our child that we need to protect right kora." Lal smirk, liking the idea.

"It seems our other fellow Arcobaleno was not here." Fon said as he looked around, trying to find someone. Skull gave a questioning look, "Who are you looking for Fon-sempai? We're all here." Viper spoke, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh that's right" Yuni then look around but she too can't find that person. "I wonder where uncle is, he should be here to witness the inheritance ceremony."

Somewhere, Enma and Adelhide were chatting to one another.

"Enma you kept staring at her with no end. Have you fallen to her?" Adelhide asked as Enma immediately shook his head and faced her, "You know I can't do that! I have a wife and sons remember and…" Enma return his gaze to the new boss, "Can't you feel anything Adelhide? I'm very sure this was my first time meeting her but… I feel that I know her, no, I have met her before but I can't remember when." Adelhide gave a questioning look a she look back on the boss.

Somewhere with the Gesso Famiglia, Byakuran seems narrowing his eyes on the new Vongola Boss while both of his companion, Zakuro and Kikyo were just behind him.

"Is there something wrong Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo asked as he can see how serious his boss as he observe the new Vongola Boss, Teresa Nueve. Byakuran took a deep silence before answering him, "Kikyo, what do you think about that woman?"

Kikyo observe the new Vongola Boss, seeing her smile as she was being congratulated by the other Famiglia boss. He answered, "Nothing particular Byakuran-sama… just that she felt like someone I know." Byakuran smiled on the response, "So I wasn't the only one."

"Byakuran-sama" Kikyo called out as they saw Yuni was coming to them. Byakuran spoke, "It seems the princess knows something. How about we asked her?" The two didn't respond as they follow their boss.

Somewhere, Dino was with Romario, smiling as he looked to the new boss.

"Hmm… So they finally found someone who is worthy to replace my little brother. It took really too long for them to find someone, right Romario." Dino said and Romario nod as his response. Dino's eyes soften when he remembered someone, "I wonder if the two were watching this… are they happy? Or…"

Romario stayed quiet, knowing the two people he was thinking right now.

"They are happy more than you think Dame Dino."

A voice told them which surprise Dino and turn around but saw no one, except the people who were talking to one another. He kept looking around but found no one.

"W-who was that just now?" Dino asked but no one answered.

Nueve with her Guardians were being congratulated by the other allied famiglias. Nueve can hear that some were asking her Friends if ever they were now going to turn against their previews boss since he was dead and now found someone whom they had swore to protect. She can always hear their answer as they haven't turn against him, until now which was true. Nueve was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the previews boss who was now dead but then reincarnated.

As being congratulate, an allied boss went to Nueve with his seems son.

"Congratulation for becoming the new Boss of Vongola, I Ramon Hubbard an allied member of the Vongola Famiglia was so pleasure to be able to talk to you." The boss said to her in great smiled. Nueve just kept smiling, giving her best posture as a boss, "Thank you very much. I am glad to meet you."

The boss whose name was Ramon smiled, he then introduced his son, "Teresa Nueve let me introduce you to my son, Emile Hubbard." The son named Emile bowed a bit as his respect, "Please to meet you."

"Same here" Nueve respond in gentle tone. Ramon then smiled as he asked, "Do you happened to be single?"

Nueve was bit surprise on the sudden question. The Guardians who were talking to other people stop as they look to her. A long second before she could respond to his question, "Well I-"

"Sorry to break it to you but this girl is mine. Don't even try making a move Ramon Hubbard of Hubbard Famiglia."

A person who spoke appeared just behind her, wrapping his left arms around her neck. Nueve smiled on his presence.

"Raul"

It was indeed Raul, wearing black coat and his favorite Fedora. Smirk was visible to his lips, hidden was bit dangerous.

"W-who are you?" Ramon asked on the person who appeared before him. The Guardians just smiled, knowing where it will lead to someone who was trying to take advantage on their Boss without them knowing she already belongs to someone strong and dangerous.

"Raul R de Fiore of Fergana Famiglia, her lover" he answered.

Somewhere, his Father, Leonardo can see his son talking to someone and also beside to Nueve.

"Son? What is he doing here?" Leonardo whispered asked as he quickly went there.

Ramon was observing Raul so strictly when he remembered the name of the Famiglia. "Fergana Famiglia, ahh I remember, one of the smallest groups, even so great assassins. That was unexpected."

"Is that so? Then I may tell you now that do not ever touch my Nueve or you'll face hell from me." Raul threatened. Ramon can't help but laugh at it. Emile, his son just sigh, it only shows that he disagree on whatever his father was thinking. Ramon then spoke, "Just what a small famiglia can do? Even if you were all great assassins, it doesn't mean you were all not easy to be killed and destroy. Well in honor of the alliance and of course with my famiglia, I will never do such thing but let's just talk about a possible scenario." His eyes then narrowed to him, "How can you fight against us who was more powerful than your famiglia?"

Raul smirk disappeared as he became serious. He sigh, "Did you ever clean your ear?" he asked. Ramon raised his eye brow in question, he continued, "I said 'you'll face hell from me', in other words, only to me." Raul gave a small smirk, "And if ever I can fight against you, why not? I accept anytime you like. I can destroy you and your famiglia alone."

Ramon glared him, "Are you mocking us?" Raul answered, "Just stating the truth."

"Senior Ramon" Gokudera butt in on the two and spoke, "Please give up. If ever you're planning on proposing your son to become the 11th's husband then you're deadly wrong. 11th already has someone and that is Raul-san. Also, he was the one who throw Marfred out of the Vongola candidate. Getting a fight with him needs more than men power, he did defeat our Cloud and Mist Guardians just a matter of seconds."

All who heard, even Raul's father was shock. They all knew that the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya and the Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro were the strongest among all the Guardians that can overthrow one family all by themselves. Now hearing someone had defeated them just a matter of SECONDS is a new thing, no, it's IMPOSSIBLE!

"I-is that true?" One of the boss that Mukuro was talking to asked in disbelief. Mukuro chuckle, "Kufufufu I admit that I had lost against him, even if I'm already team up with the Skylark over here." Hibari just 'Hn' and then spoke, "I won't lose the next time I beat you to death Carnivore."

Raul smirk, "That will never happen."

Everyone were beyond surprise, can no longer tell how strong a teenager such as him. Yuni who knows Raul giggles, all male ex-Arcobaleno (except Skull who was laughing) chuckles. Lal just smirk. All in their mind, they were all laughing out loud to their dead now reincarnated comrade.

'If only they knew' were all the thought of the ex-Arcobalenos. Reborn, the Sun ex-Arcobaleno and the strongest among all of them wasn't just the strongest for nothing.

Raul took Nueve's hand and pulls her to his side and ordered Gokudera, "We'll leave for a while, keep everything in order Hayato." Gokudera bowed to him, "As you wish Raul-san"

Raul then carried Nueve in the bridal way and run as they both left the room.

"R-Raul!" The blushing Nueve called out to him. Raul just smirks as they continue to run away.

* * *

Raul and Nueve arrived on the Vongola Mansion's garden. It was night and the moon was in full view. The leaves and flowers were blooming beautifully and the most important for Raul, a quiet place as no one was around, except the two of them. Raul put her down and offered his hands to her. Nueve smiled and took his hand. Raul led the way as both walk in to the garden.

Arriving on the center, Nueve was surprise. There was a round table, candles and roses of white, red and orange. Nueve smiled happily as she immediately hugs him. Raul was happy that she likes his surprise, it was his way of congratulating her on becoming a boss once again and… something else.

"Nueve"

Nueve pull out from the hug and look at him in curiosity. Raul continues to smile and suddenly kneel down which surprise Nueve. Raul took something out from his pocket and revealed a small red box. Nueve can't believe what she was seeing when he showed the content of the small box. It was a jewel Diamond Ring.

"Teresa Nueve, from present to future, my love will never waiver nor betray you… Will You Marry Me?"

Nueve's tears drops, it was her tears of joy. Not once she ever imagined that Raul will propose to her. She smiled happily as she gave her answer.

"Yes Raul, Yes!"

Nueve hug Raul so happily and he returns back the hug. The two stayed like that for a minute before the two broke apart. Raul stood up and took her right hand. On her right hand, Nueve was now wearing the Sky Vongola Ring on her middle finger. Raul took the ring from the box and put the ring on her ring finger. Nueve hug him once again and this time, both kissed. A passionate and loving kiss for both as they feel the night had witness their blooming love.

.

.

.

Three years later, Teresa Nueve de Fiore in age of 21 was on her room, wearing her orange pajama, alone and seems serious for some reason. Remembering back…

It's been seven months since she and Raul got married on the very special day, which is Raul's birthday, July 26. It was the happiest day for everyone as all the close friends of Nueve and Raul came to them. Leonardo, Raul's father was so happy that he cried so much for his son. Marcell, Raul's butler was also happy as he claps his hands for them so loud like no end. The Guardians were also happy for the two as they keep clapping their hands for them.

Checker Face or Kawahira was also there, hiding but watching. Beside him was a small girl, has a teal hair color and orange eyes. The small girl seems happy for the two as she watches them from afar. Both Raul and Nueve noticed the two and they both suddenly disappeared. They had a guess that the child that was beside Kawahira just now was the reincarnation of Raul's mother, Auralia and his previews teacher, Mysteria. Kawahira must have done something to make her remember her past lives once again. Both smiled, hoping they could meet each other again.

The two enjoyed their honeymoon alone on the small villa, owned by Vongola in the middle of the small island in Italy. The two enjoyed themselves, especially doing love with their whole content. It took them two whole months for them to return back and return back to their respective works which were Vongola for Nueve and Fiore's company for Raul. Since Raul had married Nueve, he got the rights of the Vongola, meaning, he has the same position as Nueve, their boss.

A month later and Gokudera and Yamamoto married, everyone were also happy, especially Nueve and everyone congratulate them. Gokudera kept blushing on that time and Yamamoto kept laughing, really happy that the two were together.

Current time, Nueve seems eager as she kept staring something on her table. She kept staring and staring until…

"HAYATO!"

Goku-Yamamoto Hayato rush in on his 11th's room in bit panic. "Y-yes 11th?" He said but froze when he saw his boss, 11th seems about to cry. He was now panicking and curse on who the heck made his precious cry. Before he could ask, she spoke, "Hayato please call Raul now."

"Eh?"

"Call Raul NOW!" she shouted that made Hayato immediately run away from the room.

30 minutes and Raul finally came to the Vongola Mansion with Marcell. They were welcome by the maids and butlers, Raul answered them by nodding, silent message saying his back. Marcell on the other hand seems uncomfortable, he's been coming to the Vongola Mansion for three years and until now still not used to it. He still fears the Vongola, knowing they are the strongest mafia around the world.

"Raul-san Welcome home" Hayato greeted as he bow to him exactly 90 degree. Raul nod as his response and asked, "Hayato tell me why you want me to return here? Did something happen?"

"W-well…" Hayato seems hesitant as Raul kept waiting for him to answer. Takeshi who was beside Hayato answered him instead, "Actually, it seems Teresa was looking for you. She's acting kinda… weird."

Raul didn't ask further as he immediately walks away and the three followed him from behind. Raul was actually worried for his beloved wife. She's always feel sick every morning, sometimes vomit and always get dizzy. He wanted to call Shamal to know what truly was wrong with her but she kept on insisting she was okay, so he ordered Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei to look after her.

Nearly arriving on both of their room, he saw Chrome, standing outside the door as she kept staring the door. She seems happy for some reason. Yamamoto was the one who called out to her. "Chrome is Teresa still there?" Chrome look to them and nod, answering yes "Bossu was so eager to see you Raul-san." She informs him.

Raul looks back on the door and went inside as everyone stayed there. Raul closed the door before heading to his beloved who was standing in front of her desk, it seems Teresa was focus too much on something that she failed to noticed he came in.

"Nueve" Raul called out to his beloved wife. He saw how surprise Nueve was when she turn around and saw him. It seems she didn't expect for his fast return. "Hayato called me, telling me that you were looking for me. Something wrong Nueve?" He asked as he walk, heading to her.

Nueve finally recovering smiled and her tears came out, making Raul surprise a bit. Before he could ask, he was hug by Nueve, so tight and happy.

"Raul!"

"Nueve what's-"

"Look"

Nueve showed something in front of him. Raul was surprise on the item she was holding. It was a pregnancy test and there were two lines in it. Wait, two lines?

"Raul I'm pregnant!" Nueve announced happily and hug him tightly once again, "I'll become a mother!"

Raul was speechless, he can't believe it to his eyes, especially the fact that he will finally become… "Nueve… Am I…"

Seeing him like that, Nueve spoke the fact that it's hard to be true, "You'll become a father Raul. Can you believe it? The life we might never experience in our past lives was happening now. I'm so happy Raul, hehe Reborn"

Raul can no longer hide the happiness burst it out as he hug Nueve so tightly. Nueve didn't mind because she too can't believe it's happening to their life.

"I'm so happy to become a father of our child… Tsuna"

* * *

Nine months had past and the baby was born. The baby has the mix of two different colors, white and black. The eyes were gotten from the mother and the figure was just like the father. It was a baby boy.

Everyone were happy, to see the new born baby from both Raul and Nueve. Both Hayato and Ryohei were crying in happiness, Chrome and Mukuro was smiling happily with their child as well which was one year and a month older than the new born child, Yamamoto was smiling so wide of joy, Lambo was shouting in happiness and Hibari Kyoya also smile, happy for the Omnivore. Many close friends also receive the wonderful news, all ex-Arcobaleno, allied famiglia, close friends and family.

Speaking of Raul's family, Leonardo was more than happy to know his own grandchild was finally born. He even shouted to every single one of his servants, workers and friends from their home, company and even mafias to celebrate which they all did. Marcell was also happy that his Master Raul's child was born healthy and safe. He was too happy for his master.

Somewhere, Kawahira was also happy to hear the news from the flying news which can never escape to his ears. Beside him was the child which was now gotten bit older can't help to be happy. He look to her and smiled, she look back and smile. The two without words can understand what they were trying to say to one another.

"Are you happy Raul?" Nueve asked her beloved husband as she's on the hospital bed, baby on her side with her husband. Raul smiled lovely and nods, "You think I'm not Dame Nueve?" Nueve pouted but then smiled.

"What's the name of our baby boy Raul?" she asked. Raul continue to smile and spoke, "Does my beloved wife any have a name in mind? I'd like to hear it first before we decide the name." Nueve gave a questioning look, he answered the unspoken question. "My mother was the one who named me Nueve, so I kinda like want to know first what my beloved wife is thinking before we decide."

Nueve smiled and return her gaze to the child. She spoke, "Raul, I was wondering if it's okay for me to give this name to him. I really wanted for this name to shine the once un-shined name ever since until now."

Raul hums on the words, "Tell me"

Nueve look to her husband and told him the name, "Renato"

Raul was bit surprise on the sudden name but smiled and nods. It was indeed an un-shined name since he decides to change his name back then and be known as Reborn, only his teacher and his beloved knows the name.

"That would be wonderful Nueve." Raul looked to his child and lean closer to him. "Welcome to our wonderful life… Renato C de Fiore" He kissed the child's cheek softly.

"C?" Nueve questioned. Raul looked to his wife and kiss her to her forehead. "It means 'Connection' Nueve. Just like your name once, 'Tsuna' means 'Bond' so I used the other word for it."

Nueve can't help but smile. It seems Raul was planning on connecting their names from their past lives which she doesn't mind for she was the one who began it.

"Then it was like your 'R' means 'Reborn' right? Just like your name back then?"

Raul laughs a bit and answered, "It seems but my 'R' does not mean my name back then Nueve. My mother told me that my 'R' is like a play of words that can lead to its true meaning."

"Then what does 'R' mean Raul?"

"It means… 'Rebirth'… my dear Nueve"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Thank you to all readers, Reviews, Follow and Favorites. Glad that everyone like it.**

 **Happy Birthday Reborn!**


End file.
